


Operation: Supernova

by TashaVick87



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassin AU, Berena Appreciation Week, F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Slow Burn, Trigger Warnings, Violence, most definitely a happy ending story, protective bernie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 44,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaVick87/pseuds/TashaVick87
Summary: AU. Bernie is an assassin. Of sorts. Her latest target is Serena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is my first fanfic in a while. My first encounter with the Berena fandom was so explosive in its intensity that ever since I fell down this particular rabbit hole about half a year ago Bernie Wolfe and Serena Campbell fanfics have been my go-to remedy for all ill moods and bad days. their love heals me, and I shall yell it to the four winds from the highest roof-top there is! :) xD  
> For the past month this little idea just wouldn't let me be, so i felt like i just had to write it.  
> Anyways, any and all criticism and feedback is much appreciated!  
> Hope you like this chapter! :)
> 
> xoxo  
> Tasha

 

’’We’re going in blind?’’

’’Well I wouldn’t say that...but we are definitely underprepared.’’

’’Lovely.’’

’’Well, honestly, Bern, what did you want me to say?’’

’’Oh, I don’t know, something along the lines of – ’’My murder days are long gone and don’t drag my equally retired friend into it either, you perfect cunts’’? That’s what I did...or at least tried to do.’’

’’You cannot talk to Them like that. And I would like to stick around and see my children grow up happy and healthy thank you very much. You know full well that much as it wasn’t your choice, this career isn’t exactly what I’d pictured myself doing for the rest of my life, either.’’

’’I know...I know Fletch...sorry.’’

The blonde pushed away the fringe that had obscured her vision and looked up at her partner.

’’So...what’s in the file?’’

’’The usual. A polaroid, map to the house and her timetable.’’

’’A woman? Fletch we never...no women and children, you know that!’’

’’Bern, I keep telling you...I had no choice. I have four kids! Never mind them becoming fatherless, it’s their actual lives I worry about. It’s not exactly a walk in the park trying to negotiate with The Committee. You know damn well that if they want someone gone, that someone will disappear whether we want them to or not. And this way...Bern, you said it yourself last time...we can at least be as merciful as possible.’’

’’Service with a smile, eh Fletch?’’

She grinned cruelly, knowing she was being a complete bitch, but couldn’t help herself. Ever since she had been left her paralyzed after the IED hit she was in debt to an unknown entity who had all but cornered her into doing their dirty work by paying exorbitant sums of money for state of the art surgeries that helped her walk again. She’d had no idea what she was getting herself into until it was all done and she was almost miraculously healed and on her feet again.

It was then that the ’’assignments’’ started. At first she was outraged and tried to argue her way out of it with the man they’d sent to be her handler, but, just like she knew it would, it was pointless. The surveillance footage they showed her of her children and her husband made her throat clog up and her teeth grind in suppressed anger.

And on the night that first bullet took the life of her first victim she cried herself to sleep, just like she would do after each new death she’d caused,  the feeling of helplessness growing harder in her stomach, a festering cancer she was unwilling to battle for it meant she was at least paying some of the price for the lives she’d taken.

It pressed on her so much that in time, she’d become better at it. At compartmentalizing. Ten years down the line, she was divorced, her children had grown up and gone to uni and she was alone. Alone and happy it was so. Her rapport with her children was absolutely nonexistent and she couldn’t help but believe that it was that very fact that had made Their calls thin and eventually stop altogether. After an entire decade she hoped maybe They had grown tired of blackmailing her using the children who didn’t seem to care and an ex husband who’d rather see her dead than anything else.

Maybe - and that’s where the guilt kicked in harder - maybe they’d found another crack shot in the army who’d had the misfortune of getting themselves blown up. The fear and elation which mixed at the thought that this is why they would leave her alone made her nauseous. More guilt to add to the pile.

But, just as the months of freedom from the tyranny of her very own private killing fields had begun in earnest, the call came.

She was busy gardening and the minute she heard the blasted ringtone she’d assigned Them, she could have happily plunged the rake into her very stomach if it meant it would stop.

As it was, old Pavlovian response kicking in, she’d answered it.

And that is how she found herself in front of a house in Holby’s upper-middle class area, waiting for her unsuspecting target. Fletch was assigned as her number 2, which is why she was entirely suspicious- more so than usually - about the nature of the job. In the ten years she’d been blackmailed into a life of organized death, she’d only had to team up with Fletch a handful of times, most memorably in order to take down a drug baron of a Colombian cartel. For the purpose of advancing a baron of a Russian one, she was sure. She might be a mere fixture for these people, but she was by no means stupid.

Something heavy was going on this time and she swore to tread carefully with this one, more than she ever did.

’’Let’s see the file before she gets here...’’

As she flipped it open, she was struck by the image of a brunette woman, late forties, early fifties, smiling at her. It looked as though she was in the middle of a former gala or alike, her floor-length evening dress dazzling in it splendor, the navy blue satin falling off her shoulders and cascading perfectly to a sculpted waist, flaring downwards with a subtle inviting quality.

Bernie swallowed hard, the ever present guilt now fully awake and growing by the second.  She somehow managed to tear her eyes away and towards the woman’s itinerary which was attached to the back of the picture.

’’Looks like she should be here in thirty minutes.’’, she uttered under her breath.

’’I’d say so. Back door?’’

Bernie could only nod once, and follow mutely as the cover of night and the sound of crickets expertly hid the sound of her raging heartbeat at the thought of this woman’s blood on her hands.

 

* * *

 

 

Serena hurried to her front door, eager to get to the bottle of Shiraz she knew had her name on it. Work had been a perfect menace and she needed something to calm her down and soothe the frayed edges.

She never needed alcohol more.

* * *

At the sound of the key in the lock, Bernie and Fletch froze in place.

''She's early!''

''Really, Captain Obvious, I never would have guessed. Shut up and get out.''

As they turned to retrace their steps they saw the back door they'd jimmied open using Fletch's trusty lock-picking kit had bolted shut again with a little help of the evening breeze. There was no way they would be able to pick it again without making at least a modicum of noise their target was most likely to hear very clearly in the otherwise silent house.

Panicking, Fletch looked back at Bernie, a question in his eyes. The blonde looked round frantically, knowing that within seconds their cover will be blown and...well...she knew  the outcome would probably be the same considering what their ultimate goal was, but somehow she pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she shoved Fletch into the thankfully half-empty cupboard under the nearest stairs and wedged herself in after him.

''Move that hand or lose it, Fletch.'', she whispered furiously.

''Easy Bern, I'm just trying to find the least painful position in which to wait out what will probably be the next two to three hours.''

Bernie sighed, knowing he was right. Now they were in there, there was no way they were getting out any time soon, at least until the brunette was in bed. Bernie was surprised to actually find herself glad for this reprieve. She was having more and more trouble coming to terms with the fact of the matter. Which was that soon she was to put another name on the list of her sins and for some reason, this particular name, this particular face...well, she really didn't want it there.

In the dark of the cupboard, the sounds of her own breaths loud as fireworks in her head, she tried to calm down and get her pulse to a less erratic level. She knew that right next to her  Fletch was doing the same, though she very much doubted they had the same technique.

Unbidden, the photo she'd committed to memory mere minutes prior flashed in her mind's eye and there was nothing she could do to make it go away. Surprisingly, the mischievous glint in the brunette's eyes helped her take a deep breath and then another. The slight curve of a seductive smile made her heart stop its ugly jungle rhythm and settle into something more akin to a functioning pulse. And finally the exposed slope of the woman's neck made her hands stop shaking. These very images were what made her mind up about one thing. There was no way in seven hells that Serena Campbell was dying.

If you asked her, she couldn't for the life of her tell you why this woman, why that night. What she knew was that she was now responsible for keeping Fletch away from Serena.

She felt him reposition his legs, a movement which made her own body angle slightly away from him. She prayed to a god she didn't even believe in that Fletch would forgive her for what she was about to do to him.

Slipping a miniscule syringe from the lining of her yoga pants into the palm of her hand, she turned towards her friend and co-sufferer, injecting him with the potent sedative. As his unconscious body slid against hers she positioned him more comfortably on the floor and against the wall, all the while apologizing inwardly. She really didn't have a plan as to what she would do next, as it was all pretty much a spur of the moment decision.

She decided to wait another thirty minutes by which time she hoped Serena would be upstairs, if not in bed and then she would...deal with it, she guessed.

Knowing Fletch was going to be out for at least another 4 hours, she let her weary body slide against the wall and join his prone form.

* * *

After consuming more than half a bottle of Shiraz, Serena had taken a long shower in hopes of ridding herself of the headache she knew was going to be the bane of her existence in the morning if she didn't nip it in the bud. She dry swallowed a couple of painkillers and settled in bed, the soft glow of the full moon her only companion.

A slight thud woke her from her weak slumber mere minutes after she'd dozed off. Alert and awake within moments, she shed the covers off her body, grabbed her robe and walked steadily towards the chest of drawers in the far end of her room.

* * *

Satisfied with the knowledge that all the lights were off and that silence had enveloped the house yet again, Bernie was finally able to wheedle her body out of the cupboard in relative quiet but her troubles started when, on her way upstairs the seventh step creaked so loudly it nearly gave her a heart attack. She lost her balance and managed to almost fall down the few steps she had climbed. Luckily, she stood her ground and continued her journey, hoping against hope that her plan went smoothly. She would wake Serena, try and explain why there was a stranger (two strangers!) in her house in the middle of the night and then take it from there.

As she reached what she knew was the master bedroom (at least according to the blueprints that were in the woman's file) she froze, taking another deep breath. _Now or never, you've got this Berenice_.

As she pressed on the door handle and entered, her eyes adjusting to the new light settings, she missed the sound of a body creeping up on her. The cold steel of what she knew had to be the tiniest Glock .43 ever (and that was saying something) scorched the skin of her neck and now she had a voice to put to a face. Sweet, calm and oh so deadly serious in its class, the words shook her to the core.

''I wouldn't move if I were you. These things, when used properly, hurt like a bitch.''

* * *

Swallowing thickly, Bernie found herself indeed unable to move, going over her options. Overpowering the woman seemed foolish considering she was held at gunpoint, and it seemed like this particular target really did not want to go quietly into that good night. She smiled to herself at the fact that Serena Campbell most definitely knew how to defend herself and then rolled her eyes at her own idiocy. She was as good as dead if she didn’t do something immediately.

‘‘I don’t suppose you’d let me explain?’’

‘‘Explain? Hmm…well…you may or may not have caught me on a good night. Please, do elaborate on what you were doing in the middle of my bedroom. I could use a laugh.’’

As she spoke she walked to stand in front of Bernie, all the while keeping her intruder in her  crosshairs.

‘‘I…Maybe you want to put that down?’’

Serena must have heard it in her voice, for her eyes became, Bernie thought, a tad amused. And then horrifically thunderous.

On instinct, Bernie put her hands up in mute surrender.

‘‘You are not worried about me shooting you. You’re worried about me shooting you _accidentally._ You think I have no business knowing how to handle a gun properly.’’

She had indeed been thinking something along those lines, but it wasn’t herself she was worried about, but the brunette. Accidental self-shootings were a very common occurrence and if there was one thing she hadn’t wanted was for Serena Campbell to become a statistic.

She cast her eyes downwards, her hands still in the air.

‘‘Oh for Christ’s sake, put your hands down, we’re beginning to look like a badly staged wild west stand-off.’’

Bernie laughed at that, a great big honking sound of pure mirth which seemed to take Serena by surprise and a grin threatened to split her face. Using the momentary lapse in attention Bernie lunged and had the woman on her stomach within seconds, hands pinned behind her back, gun safely thrown to the side. What she hadn’t counted on – and she really should have known not to underestimate the woman by now – was the sheer strength and agility with which Serena was able to turn the tables on her. From her position she very easily spread her legs and snapped them backwards, encasing Bernie’s own and flipped them both onto their backs. From there it was pretty much a hop, skip and a jump away from subduing her. Bernie felt like she was having an out of body experience. This was the kind of thing she was good at, fighting back – when it was expected to happen. As it was, she could only float away from the scene and observe it almost detached from feelings of anger, awe painting each of her breaths.

Serena ended up straddling her, pinning her arms above her head expertly with one hand, the other reaching for the cord in Bernie’s hoodie, yanking it out in one swift move, binding the woman’s wrists. Her own robe sash went the same route, settled around Bernie’s ankles.

She hadn’t even looked back at Bernie as she went towards the phone that was charging on her night stand.

Bernie couldn’t care less what happened to her at this point but if she called the police They would know Serena wasn’t dead and simply send someone else to finish the job.

‘‘Don’t call the police, you can’t!’’

She placed the phone down and knelt beside Bernie’s prone form, making such powerful eye contact Bernie could swear she would pass out from the intensity. Caught up in her own thoughts, she hissed at the sting she felt in her right arm. Recognizing immediately she had been drugged, she sluggishly looked up at Serena. She was awake just long enough to see the phone pressed to the brunette’s  ear and hear the words that followed.

‘‘The Committee. Clean up in five.’


	2. Chapter 2

Headache. Pounding headache. That was all Bernie was aware of as she came to. 

She managed to crack one eye open and fight the harsh light attacking her cornea. Soon though, she adjusted her vision somewhat and began taking in her surroundings. The first thing she saw was a wide wash basin. It appeared the entire room was made of gleaming metal, lined with filing cabinets and surgical equipment. She turned her head to the left and when she saw the tray of invariably sharp and deadly looking tools she felt the first tendrils of panic begin to eat away at her. She could hear another sound entering her consciousness. It was her own heart being projected from the monitor to her right. Much as she wanted to run away and ask questions about the horror movie scenario later, she found that she was physically unable to.

She began to take account of her symptoms. Dry mouth, metallic aftertaste clinging to the back of her throat, slight double vision. Hunger and nausea combined, creating a cocktail of pure disgust in her stomach. And of course, complete paralysis from the neck down. She was more than sure that she was under the influence of a mix popularly known in the specific circles as Angel Path. Its scientific name – Kalynorphine - never really caught on.

She was a victim of it once, but fortunately, Fletch was able to get to the mark before the freak was able to do anything else to her. And he was planning on it, too. It was one hit she was glad had gone by without a hitch.

Chasing her mind back to the question at hand, she missed the sound of a person entering the room.  Her body was then pushed to a fully upright position and she felt a bout of nausea so strong she could do nothing but give into it. Just as she felt the first wave she felt a refreshingly cool hand grasp her forehead firmly but gently, a metal kidney dish neatly positioned in front of her.

Once she was done, hopefully for good, with the vomit fest, she looked up fighting to see through the tears of exertion. And then the silhouette of one Serena Campbell entered her line of vision. The woman was focused on disposing of the dish and was right back at her side, a cool cloth tapping at her forehead. Bernie sighed a breath of relief.

‘‘Thank you.’’

‘‘No need to thank me. I just couldn’t allow you to contaminate a sterile environment.’’

Bernie’s gut churned with fear as she took in the meaning of the words. Her heart beat went wild.

‘‘Do calm down. I have no intention of harming you. Which is more than I can say about you and your plans for me.’’

Bernie took a few deep breaths as she looked up at Serena’s face. Guilt and shame flushed her cheeks.

‘‘Fletch? Um, my…my partner?’’

‘‘In the room next door. Lucky for him, he required no surgery and is sleeping off the remnants of the drugs you administered in a comfy bed. As for you, I’m sorry to inform you that during our little scuffle on my bedroom floor, you somehow managed to dislodge one of the metal plates in your spine. Our medical team discovered it on arrival. Fortunately, we will be able to fix it. I do apologize for the Kalynorphine, but as you can see it was a necessity. We couldn’t risk you waking up and thrashing about, only to dislodge more of the already precarious pins. And also, we were waiting for the effects of the sedative administered by me to wear off before we go ahead with the procedure – that was a simple tranquilizer, nothing as complicated and heavy as Angel Path, I’m hardly a monster, even if you were an intrudor.’’

Bernie listened in a kind of haze, her mind going back in time. IEDs, surgeries and secretive benefactors started all of this. And now someone else wanted to ‘‘fix’’ her. To what end? This was clearly just another side of the mess her life had turned into. A different enemy this time, needing things from her, things she knew she was done giving to anyone, ever again. All she wanted was to die. And it must have shown on her face because Serena took one look at her and her own features realigned suddenly into honest-to-god compassion so potent Bernie felt like she couldn’t breathe. Was it possible she was this much of an open book for the brunette?  She shut her eyes under the influence of utter humiliation and weakness.

‘‘Ms Wolfe-’’

The blonde’s head snapped up.

‘‘How did you-?’’

‘‘Will you let me talk now and explain? I promise you that any and all decisions made in the end will be completely yours.’’

Bernie swallowed against a lump in her throat and managed a weak nod.

‘‘Good.’’

And so, the brunette began to tell all.

* * *

 

‘‘Let me start by introducing myself. Serena Campbell. But, that much you already know, judging by the folder your ’’colleague’’ was clutching when we found him unconscious in my cupboard.’’

‘‘I am a medical doctor, a vascular surgeon who will, in a few minutes, hopefully be working on your spine. I am one of the best, and I will be working with a team that is the best in the UK, possibly the world. And I don’t say these things lightly. ‘‘

If Bernie was feeling guilty before, she was feeling downright mortified now, at the notion that she was about to kill a woman who spends her days saving others.

‘‘No self-reprimands, Ms Wolfe. I need you to know one thing before I continue. I know all about you. I know what they did to you. None of it was your fault. As long as we have that base covered and I have your full attention once again, we can go on. …So? Are we okay to continue?’’

A small, encouraging smile gracing her features, she looked at Bernie, who now felt only slightly more at ease. She nodded and Serena continued.

‘‘What we do here is…different. We save lives, yes. My departmentm also liaisons with others to assist in takeovers, mergers, extraction, renditions et cetera. We attempt to make all these situations as successful as possible, with minimal human loss. Most of the time, said goal is reached. Of course, a certain margin of error exists, and we are only human ourselves, no matter the gadgets we employ.’’

Bernie felt her eyebrows shoot up in interest and wonder.

‘‘I know, I know, it all sounds very much like I’m the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. but I can assure you things are way more grim than that.’’

A mirthless smirk adorned her features, and Bernie’s heart twisted in sympathy. The ghosts of the past flitting across Serena’s face were all too visible. Was this what Serena saw in her as well?

‘‘Anyway, bottom line is that we like to think of ourselves as the good guys, as much as such a  thing is possible in a world where nothing is black and white. And, as such things always go, we do have a nemesis, for lack of a better suited term. It takes form of The Committee. A powerful, all-encompassing organization intent on circumventing and bypassing all our attempts at peace, prosperity and anything akin to it. And, when necessary, they have been known to bulldoze their way right through them.

I knew you were one of theirs the moment I laid eyes on you, Berenice Grizelda Wolfe. Because I have been the Committee’s target three time before. I was about due for another go, and was sort of expecting you. I was just annoyed it was on a night I really needed a good night’s sleep.’’

Bernie felt powerless against the amount of information and almost started to hyperventilate. The heart monitor sounded in alarm again and Serena stood to turn it off.

‘‘Berenice, look at me.’’

She knelt to Bernie’s eye level and gently nudged her chin up with her hand.

‘‘It will be okay. I am the very woman you were sent to dispose of and _I_ am telling you, once again: _It wasn’t your fault._ And the ones that came before me…none of them… _none_ of their deaths were your fault. Can you say those words, and say them like you mean them?’’

Bernie shut her eyes and shook her head vigorously.

‘‘Major Wolfe! Do not tell me I have to pull rank? Because as soon as my narrative is over, you will realize just how far I surpass you in this chain of command.’’

Bernie reacted sharply to her military rank and took a deep breath.

‘‘Sorry.’’

‘‘No need to apologize. But I still want you to say it. Okay?’’

Bernie took one deep breath and said the words she absolutely did not believe.

‘‘It’s not my fault.’’

’’It’s a good start, soldier. Maybe, in time, as I force you to say it over and over again – and I will – you’ll start to believe it.  In the meantime, shall I continue?’’

* * *

‘‘I mentioned I was The Committee’s target three times before you came along. All three times happened within the past year and a half. They have been taking hits on all sides due to a certain scientific breakthrough of ours and decided that their course of action would be to get rid of me. I won’t even get into how faulty that logic is, I’m but a cog in the machine, and if they thought killing me would solve any of their problems, they were sorely mistaken. However, I believe male vanity had something to do with it as well. ‘‘

She scrolled through her phone, held it up and angled the screen towards Bernie.

‘‘This man, Guy Self, is their number one man for Middle Eastern Operations, the very Operations we have been hindering in the past 2 years, quite successfully I might add. He is a champion grudge holder, so much so I even consider him higher up than me on that chain. This makes him even more dangerous and trigger-happy. I was lucky to remain alive thus far, but I would much rather not have to face yet another person like you, who I know doesn’t want to hurt a living soul, but whose choice was so cruelly taken from them that they’d rather kill themselves in front of me than be taken in by my men. I was just so very happy I was able to take you in before you went the path your predecessors did.’’

Bernie gasped. Serena’s eyes shone bright with tears she was barely holding back.

‘‘‘Ms Campbell…I…I don’t know what to say…’’

‘‘Nothing quite yet Berenice. You don’t mind if I call you by your first name?’’

‘‘Not at all, but everyone…everyone calls me Bernie.’’

‘‘Bernie it is then. And please, call me Serena.’’

‘‘Serena?’’

‘‘Yes?’’

‘‘Are we…are we in Legoland?’’

* * *

At the mention of the famous moniker for MI6, the British Secret Service, Serena smiled and nodded.

‘‘My team and I form ‘‘Amaranth’’, a special intelligence unit attached to MI6. Amaranth was designed back in 1968, specifically with the task of dealing with any and all Committee related affairs, though over the years we have been known to lend our skill set to other departments within the Service. All operatives within the unit are handpicked for their expertise. Some choose to expand into other fields. I myself used to be head of Holby City hospital and its lead vascular surgeon before I became the supervisor of Amaranth's medical wing and the department’s tactical advisor. Though, I should tell you, should you decide to stick around, the people who work here really dislike the name Legoland. Makes it sound like what we do is all fun and games, and nothing could be further from the truth.’’

‘'Stick around?’’

‘‘Yes…that is what I was coming to this entire time. But, I think that conversation can wait until after your surgery. If you consent to it, of course.’’

Bernie looked at Serena in wonder. She had never met anyone quite like her. Able to demand attention with a bare flicker of her eye and retain it just as easily, So very compassionate, honest and trustworthy. Bernie had no way of knowing if what she believed Serena to be was even one per cent true, but as she saw it, she only had her instinct to work with.

‘‘Yes. I…Thank you.’’

‘‘No need to thank me Bernie. Let’s just focus on getting better and we’ll take it from there, won’t we?’’

Bernie nodded, her heart in her throat. Serena put a comforting hand on her shoulder and the army major really wished she was able to feel it.

‘‘I’ll get someone to go over your vitals and send out a quick blood panel. The paralytic should be wearing off in about thirty minutes and we will give you bloodstream a brief period of time to recover. We should be able to go into the operating theater in about three hours.’’

‘‘Okay.’’

‘‘And Bernie?’’

‘‘Yes?’’

‘‘We _will_ make it better.’’

All Bernie could do is nod, more than slightly befuddled and dazzled  as Serena left and a medical team swarmed around her, soothing in the swish of their movements. For the first time in forever, Bernie felt like she could take a guilt free breath.

 

* * *

Serena hovered over Bernie’s dormant form and checked her vitals for what seemed the fifteenth time in the past thirty minutes.

Just as she was about to check them again a mere minute later she stopped herself, her hands clasping together in her lap.

What was she doing? She had no reason to mollycoddle this woman, her very own would-be assassin. No matter the circumstances under which it happened, no matter the fact that she was coerced into a lifetime of blood crime, there was no valid reason for Serena to become so attached to the blonde army major.

And yet, involved she became. By delegating herself as the surgeon in charge of Bernie’s spinal surgery. By choosing to be a stand-in for any potential family members. Letting herself spend hours next to the woman’s hospital bed, waiting for her to wake from the anesthetic.

It was a good thing her staff knew to keep their thoughts to themselves and that they knew very well she responded highly disagreeably to any kind of gossip, otherwise the whole building would have been a-buzz with her apparent infatuation.

For that is what this was. There was no doubt about it. There was something, there was many a ’’somethings’’ which led her to this moment in time in which she was debating on moving a particularly stubborn strand of hair away from the woman’s face.

_‘‘Get it together Campbell. She is in no fit state for your pining or whatever it is you think you’re doing.’’_

She knew that her feelings or whatever this unexpected emotional rollercoaster was would have to wait until…well…until further notice. What was important was Bernie’s recovery and the determination of her future within MI6, should she decide to take that route.

Bernie chose that moment to stir and Serena quickly stood, eyes going to the monitor, reassuring herself that the vitals were all within normal range.

‘‘Good morning, soldier. How are you feeling?’’

The blonde scrunched her face in pain.

‘‘Like I’ve been hit by a two ton truck.’’

‘‘I know. Damage was worse than I thought. Not much of it was from last night, though.’’

‘‘What do you mean?’’

‘‘Well, as I went in and located the initial problem I noticed even more wear and tear than I’d expected. It was too miniscule and intricate to show up on our scans, but it was definitely there.  It was shoddy workmanship, at best.  I’d say our little kerfuffle last night probably saved your spine.

 I don’t know how long you’d have been able to remain in an upright position, let alone walk, with what I found. And, according to your files, the surgeries you underwent ten years ago - on paper at least - seemed like the kind of high class surgery that would leave you in more than mint condition. However, when I dug a little further into your medical records, I realized that none of them were as state of the art as it looked at first. So, to sum it up, it looks like They fixed your back for a time period that was convenient for Them. You had an expiration date. I don’t know what they were planning to do when that date came, but…I’m sure it wasn’t going to be pretty.’’

‘‘Oh God…’’

Bernie took a deep breath and her right hand went to her throat.

‘‘Bernie,I…I know it’s a lot to take in, but…you will get through this.’’

‘‘Will I?’’

‘‘Yes.’’

The no-nonsense tone of Serena’s response broke through the daze of Bernie’s spinning thoughts.

‘‘How?’’

‘‘With a little help from me and a lot of will power. Now, what do you say we start with some water and proper food and then we can start talking physical therapy?’’

The look of utter dread on Bernie’s face made Serena stop, freeze and rewind. She took a seat on the edge of the bed.

‘‘I know it sounds utterly ridiculous, coming from me, and considering the tableau that has already played out between the two of us in the past 24 hours but…do you feel like you could trust me?’’

Bernie’s response was immediate and unwavering.

‘‘I already do. More than I trust myself.’’

Serena felt a soothing glow in her very core at hearing the words uttered with such certainty. In turn, Bernie witnessed the brunette’s face light up and a thousand megawatt smile caught her off guard. The major  blushed and looked away.

‘‘Right then. Let’s do this.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter the fic starts dealing with darker themes. I couldn't tag them specfically because of spoilers to the story, so, fair warning. Anyways, just one more note - this was always intended to be a happy ending. It will simply take a few detours into severe angst and hurt before love and good prevails.Nothing can stop me from writing a ''and they lived happily ever after'' for our amazing Holby ladies! :)
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, feedback and reviews are always much appreciated and fangirled over! :)  
> xoxo  
> Tasha

‘‘Faster! Harder! You’re not focusing on your breathing. Berenice Grizelda Wolfe,you know what happens if I have to repeat myself!’’

‘‘I am fucking trying, Ric!’’

‘‘Excuses! Drop and give me fifty. Now!’’

The gym was humid and stuffy and the very last thing Bernie wanted to do was obey, but like she always did when her training sessions were proving a bit too much she recalled the conversations she’d had with Serena after her physical therapy ended and she was given a clean bill of health. She remembered how warm and understanding Serena had been. How much of a leap of faith it was for someone of her standing in an institution such as MI6 to take such a huge risk. Not to mention the whole ex-assassin issue, nor how it turned Bernie’s stomach on an hourly basis that she was ever so close to extinguishing the light in Serena Campbell’s eyes.

 It is that pain, that regret that was her driving force now. She would do better, at least make an effort to erase her past, shield her soul from the memory of deaths she’d caused and reach for redemption with her broken body, giving the proverbial forces of good her very last ounce of strength.

And it healed her, the hard work,  the pain, the sweat, toil and tears she’d shed in her quarters when the sessions ended and left her a broken mess, unable to move for a solid two hours for fear of shattering her already glass fragile spine.

It cleanses your entire being, she thinks, this need to prove yourself.

And she is in abundance of such a need. A want so powerful she can’t remember if she’d ever craved anything more. To prove to her children, to bloody Marcus that she was more than just a sum of her parts. And ultimately, to be in a way, reborn of herself.

Serena’s suggestion and offer made that more than possible. Bernie couldn’t quite believe the turn her life had taken. She’d gone from a gray and lifeless existence to a voltage-filled life of colour, strength in HD and tears of pain she was for once not letting choke her to sleep. Instead, she allowed them to weave through her, each soothing in its own way, polishing the scars and the welts mapping her body like the lines on a map.

She would do well; she would do _excellent_ and become the person Serena knew she could be. The agent she will be proud to say that she is, the mission operative of the highest standard, the ex army major, coming back into her own.

The orders given by her trainer were grating but they were also her mantra. She may yell back but they understand each other. Ric Griffin is a man of few words, but then again, she’s never been one for chit chat either, so they get along famously. Three months into her training and she could feel a significant amount of progress in her movements, her reflexes and her muscle structure. Her skill set had expanded by a wide margin and she was sure that she was ready for the field and more than a little nervous at the very thought.

She knew her strategic training would come in handy some day, she just didn’t quite realize how much until she started on her sessions with Serena’s top man for field extractions. Raf Di Luca, head of Communications, was a ball of energy, a feisty little sprite of a boy who you could never imagine excelling at what he does for a living. And yet, he does. The most extraordinarily devised missions, no matter the level of difficulty are his to lord over and he relishes at the thought of teaching his fellow agents his brilliant ways. And Bernie is a keen and avid learner.

* * *

****

She is in the cafeteria, trying to decide whether she should risk the beef wellington or just go for the kidney pie when she feels a light tap on her shoulder.

She turns and is met with Serena’s warm gaze. She almost blushes at how it makes her feel but quickly, with a little help of her military persona, she is able to school her features into polite interest, topped off with a warm smile and arch of eye brow.

‘‘Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, Serena Campbell.’’

‘‘I know, I know, long time no see. It’s been hell upstairs. I’ve got status reports and op briefs coming out of my ears. _What_ I wouldn’t give for just one calm day at HQ. Anyway…’’

At this, Bernie witnesses a shadow fly briefly across Serena’s face and immediately, her gut tells her something is wrong. However, not one for overreacting, she waits for them to take their seats and when they do, she watches Serena like a hawk, but staying quiet, knowing that the woman would speak when she is ready.

‘‘First, how are you finding your new quarters? I haven’t had time to visit since you moved from the beginners’ wing, reasons for which I will …ah… tell you about later on.’’

Bernie shakes away the haze she finds her brain is stuck in and digs into her meal.

‘‘It’s lovely. I love the fact that there are so many of us on the floor, and it’s great that Fletch is there as well.  I’m just glad he was able to forgive me for what I did.’’

‘‘Bernie, you know that what you did that night ended up being in everyone’s best interest. He knows that. His children are safe and under our constant surveillance as are yours. He has nothing to be angry over. If anything he should be thanking you. What you did took guts, Bernie. ’’

Bernie ducks her head and brushes off the words, just like Serena knew she would. She smiles at how well she knows the blonde.

‘‘To answer your question further, everyone’s been accommodating, and I’m happy to be meeting new people. Though Griffin and Di Luca would argue I just waste my time on the monkey bars  playing with the cool kids when I could be studying and training even harder.’’

Serena’s brow furrows at the words but Bernie is quick to reassure her.

‘‘Only joking, Raf has actually become quite a close mate. No need to worry, Serena.’’

As she says it, she realizes Serena’s mind is very much elsewhere, her absent gaze and the way she twirls the pendant of her favourite necklace are a dead giveaway. Like she is bursting at the seams from wanting to tell her what’s on her mind, but there is some unknown force keeping her from doing it.

‘‘Serena…what is it?’’

Her left hand moves to encircle Serena’s right wrist and she feel the merciless thudding of her pulse, like a tiny jackhammer against the skin of her own palm.

For a second, she thinks she can see a tear in Serena’s eye and she makes an executive decision.

‘‘Right Ms Campbell, I think I need some air, would you like to join me?’’

Serena, momentarily distracted, looks up at the proffered hand and takes it almost immediately, joining Bernie on the short trip to the roof.

It had become their little hiding place ever since Bernie was still in the physical therapy stages and needed somewhere to vent her frustration, fears and when the pain simply became too much. It was where they bonded over estranged children and ex-husbands. It was on that roof where Bernie first got the courage to tell Serena about Alex. And where Serena surprised her by being the most understanding, most supportive human being she’d ever had the good fortune to meet.

To Bernie, what the two of them had had become unchartered territory, something way beyond mere friendship.  It made her rejoice at the thought of exploring. And it helped that there was an amazing, beautiful woman there for her to enjoy the experience with. A little pining never hurt anyone, she reasoned, as long as it didn’t spiral out of control. And as long as you ignored that little gut feeling that kept telling you you’d already fallen. Hard.

* * *

****

Serena was unsure what exactly she was doing on the roof of MI6 in the middle of her very busy working day, feet on the railing of the least uncomfortable fire escape.

The answer came to her as soon as she locked eyes with Bernie Wolfe, the biggest, most captivating enigma ever to cross her path. The roof was their way of coping with things, and Serena was infinitely glad of it.

She was there because she needed to tell someone. Someone without words when she had no need for them and someone with just the right amount of sentences uttered when she felt like talking. And ever since the day she met her (hah, met her! Since the day their orbits collided quite potently, more like) she knew that there would never be anyone else like Bernie. And she had no idea what to do with that knowledge. Had no idea what to think of the fact that she felt more at ease with Bernie after having known her for mere months than she ever was around anyone, including Edward. _Especially_ him.

The one thing Serena wasn’t at all happy with about her location was the almost sub-zero temperature she was now trying very hard not to react to. There was something to be said about endeavoring to match your steadfast army major best friend feat for feat.

‘‘It’s a bit nippy today.’’

Serena shrugged off her concern and the move made her light jacket puff around her, giving her an added chill. Within moments she felt the warmth of Bernie’s gray training hoodie envelop her. She immediately burrowed her face into the material and took a deep breath. A scent unique to her army major engulfed her, soothing some of the nerves.

‘‘I always did run too warm, you look like you can use it.’’

It took all of Serena’s will power not to burst into tears.

Shakily, she took a deep breath.

‘‘Bernie…’’

Bernie looked at her and she seemed to be bracing herself for whatever it was Serena was about to say.

‘‘I know that I really shouldn’t be bothering you with this but I…’’

Bernie knelt in front of her, taking hold of her hands.

‘‘Serena, it’s okay, whatever it is, I’m here, you know that.  We will deal with it together.’’

Serena looked grateful and unsure at the same time and Bernie smiled at her encouragingly.

‘‘Would you feel more comfortable if we talked in my quarters? This frigid weather isn’t exactly conducive to an intimate atmosphere.’’

Having heard the words out loud, she immediately regretted them and started to backpedal.

‘‘I mean, I wasn't I’m trying to - I just thought that you’d be more comfortable-’’

Serena’s face broke into an affectionate smile.

‘‘I know, Ms Wolfe, don’t give yourself an aneurism. And take me away from this roof before we both freeze to death, hm?’’

* * *

‘‘Tea?’’

‘‘Yes please.’’

Bernie handed her a cup and she cradled it to her chest, hoping some of the warmth will give her strength enough to say the words. It will be therapeutic, yes, but she was also worried about what it might do to Bernie. The woman was carrying enough guilt around for a platoon of people and Serena really didn’t need to add to the pile, even though there was no reason for Bernie to feel guilty about anything. Though the brunette was certain she would find a way.

She took another deep breath.

‘‘I…I was on a mission recently. It involved getting close to someone in order for me to gather the necessary intelligence.’’

Bernie nodded, her stomach constricting at the mere thought of Serena in a relationship, even a fake one.

‘‘His name is Robert Medcalf, oh-so-proud member of New Scotland Yard. In reality though, the man is just shy of a glorified traffic warden, but one with important points of interest.  The mission started about a month ago. He was a key player in one of my international drug ring ops, so I decided to bring myself back to active field agent status. I felt that pursuing the knowledge he had on the situation would make him the perfect means to successfully terminate a two year long operation, and there was no other agent I trusted to approach the situation in the most suitable manner, it was too delicate. ’’

There was something about the way Serena formed the words, almost akin to filtering the information she was willing to give away, but Bernie brushed that train of thought to the side as she focused back on the matter at hand.

‘‘I first ‘‘met’’ him in a bar and it grew from there. For a while I’d been able to quite deftly avoid the issue of physical contact, it was less messy that way. Not to mention there was something about him that absolutely made my skin crawl. However, as men like him tend to do, he’d started insinuating, asking questions, pushing. And in my line of work, it’s really not unusual to use any and all tools at your disposal to get to the goal. But, as I was already almost done with the task at hand I figured I’d try and not necessarily go down the path of prostitution to accomplish the fucking mission. Big mistake.’’

The sudden crippling anger and tremble in Serena’s words jolted Bernie as she finally understood where her friend was going with this. Her eyes widened in terror and her lips formed a sneer she couldn’t control.

‘‘Tell me he didn’t. Serena, please tell me he didn’t.’’

Serena looked up at her friend who was on her feet, her fists clenched by her sides, breaths ragged, eyes feral and pleading at the same time. Serena got up and faced her, smiled sadly.

‘‘I really wish I could.’’

And finally, she broke down, great, heaving sobs conquering her body as she slumped against Bernie’s solid form, the blonde’s strong arms encircling her smaller frame firmly. Serena had never felt as safe as she did in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena deal with the aftermath of Serena's confession

There were very few moments in Bernie Wolfe’s life where it would happen. The incident would have to be momentous, for better or worse, and she would slip into a sort of odd fugue state, where her brain is still operational but the world around her turns to slow motion, so she is free to dissect and taste her reactions in the back of her throat.

The most memorable time it happened had been on her first army tour. Another IED, it had blown her unit wide apart, but with her being on the very perimeter, she was one of the few lucky survivors. To this day she can easily pinpoint and describe all of the faces of the people around her and the soudns they made. Those who had lived and those who had died. The smile on her best mate’s face just seconds before the heat and jolt of the explosion sent him flying into the ravine on the side of the road. The fear in her commander’s eyes as he realized there was nothing he could do for those under his care. The screams of a little girl whose mother had been torn apart by the flames in front of her very eyes. And finally, her own face. It was strange, yes, but she clearly had an image of her own face in the moment it happened.  The way she went numb to it all. Being irrelevant in the face of mortal danger was what made her leave her own body, dissociate and watch it from afar, hoping her demise was a swift one.

Only, she lived, and survivor’s guilt became that one particular Death she played chess with on a regular basis.

But not even that instance, that soul-crushing encounter with her own mortality, made her feel quite as miniscule and powerless as the words that just came out of Serena’s mouth.

As she held the brunette, her arms forming a protective cocoon, she fought against hyperventilating. Serena didn’t need to see that. She would fall apart on her own time. Right now, Serena needed her, needed this, and Bernie would give it to her.

‘‘Shh…shhh…Serena, you need to breathe for me, darling, can you do that?’’

The term of endearment slipped easily off her lips and she didn’t give it a second thought. It was honest, and she wasn’t going to take it back.

‘‘In and out Serena, come on now.’’

Bernie slowly untangled Serena’s arms from her torso, grasping the woman’s shoulders gently, guiding her to the nearby chair.

‘‘Here, take a drink.’’

Serena gratefully grasped the glass of water and gulped almost half of it in one go. When she was able to breathe more easily, she finally managed to make eye contact.

‘‘I’m sorry…I…I just…’’

Bernie sat facing Serena, their knees brushing lightly.

‘‘Serena, do you know what one of the most important things you said to me is? The words that made me want to live again?  You should do well to remember them, as you made me say them enough times.’’

Serena took a deep breath, overwhelmed by the memory. She pinned her gaze to Bernie’s, her whole body trembling.

‘‘Please, Serena?’’

The brunette swallowed thickly, and took a deep breath, concentrating on the words that are to become her mantra.

_‘‘It’s not my fault.’’_

* * *

**‘‘** You need to lie down for a bit, you are exhausted.’’

Serena nodded, too tired to protest.

‘‘What time do you have to be back up?’’

‘‘Next meeting isn’t until 5pm.’’

‘‘Good, that gives you another three hours for a bit of a kip. Come on.’’

Serena followed, acquiescing, removing her heels and simply slipping under the covers.

‘‘Okay, I’ll be just outside if you need anything.’’

Serena flinched.

‘‘You’re leaving?’’

‘‘Serena, you need to rest.’’

‘‘What I _need_ is my friend. Stay…please?’’

It took all of Bernie’s strength not to fall apart at the very sight of Serena’s lip trembling, her wide eyes petrified.

So she very resolutely shut the door of the bedroom, and slid in, Serena’s back pressed to her front, both molding their bodies easily to fit the other’s.  Bernie’s arm fell almost of its own accord into the slope of Serena’s waist. As soon as she was there it was like she never wanted to leave. And it felt like maybe Serena didn’t want her to leave either.

‘‘This okay?’’

‘‘Very. It’s just…I get…it’s…’’

‘‘Tell me.’’

‘‘Nightmares. It’s been a while since I slept properly.’’

Bernie thought as much. And all of a sudden she remembered and relived Serena’s confession over and over, on a loop in her head. Instinctively, she tightened her hold on the other woman’s body and felt Serena grip her hand in return.

‘‘Sleep. I’m here now, no need to worry.’’

Serena nodded, exhaustion already winning the battle as she slipped further into a deep slumber. Bernie propped herself on her elbow and used the opportunity to observe her unhindered. The smile lines around her perfect lips, the slight, almost invisible beauty mark on her right cheekbone, the perfectly shaped nose. She felt like she could cry a river for what this beautiful, caring woman had gone through.

And when her mind swerved to what she promised herself she would think about when she was alone, she only let it since Serena was asleep and there was no danger of her thoughts being read - an act Serena was most adept at.

Robert Medcalf.

A plan began forming in her mind before she could stop it, the all-consuming rage and despair fueling her eagerness to avenge.

* * *

‘‘Bernie…Bernie wake up.’’

The fog in her brain began to dissipate as she became aware of another body in her bed and she opened her eyes to see that some time during the nap Serena turned to face her. She seemed fresher, a little less harried and definitely a bit more rested.

‘‘Hi.’’

‘‘Hi.’’

They both smiled, each acutely aware of the proximity of their bodies, but neither wanting to move just yet. Serena brushed a strand of wayward blonde hair away from her forehead and Bernie ducked her face, blushing.

‘‘Your hair is so very rebellious isn’t it?’’

‘‘Marcus preferred it longer and straightened so ever since I got divorced I relish never combing it and cutting it shorter than he liked it. Is that petty?’’

‘‘No. It’s you enjoying your freedom.’’

‘‘I guess what I should have done was put my foot down during the marriage itself. And not just about the hair, too. But that’s enough about me.’’

Her voice took on a serious note as what happened prior to their impromptu slumber party suddenly became a neon sign in her mind. She swallowed around a lump in her throat and tried to masquerade her anger.

‘‘Bernie, it was wrong of me to burden you with this.’’

‘‘Serena-’‘

‘‘Just let me finish, please?’’

Bernie nodded and grabbed Serena’s hands in hers, cradling them to her chest.

‘‘It was wrong, but…I realized that I just had to tell you. You and no one else. And I have no idea why that was. The thing is, Major Wolfe, I find myself infinitely drowning in this need to be around you. The only reason we haven’t seen much of each other in two weeks was Robert bloody  Medcalf. And I simply couldn’t have that bastard get away with keeping me away from you. Not to mention the fact that I realized that telling you would make me feel impossibly safe and whole again. I know it is completely selfish but I simply…couldn’t hold it in. You’re my best friend and I needed you. Is, is that okay? For me to…to  need you?’’

Bernie felt her insides melt at Serena’s words and she took a moment to compose herself, failing utterly, her face betraying all her emotions. Serena slid closer and disentangled her hands from Bernie’s, slipping them around the Major’s waist, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

‘‘It’s more than okay, Serena. Because I always need you, too.’’

Bernie let her own arms circle the brunette’s body, marveling at how perfectly they fit, almost like two pieces of a highly unique puzzle. But before she was able to reprimand herself for being way too maudlin, she felt a warm liquid on her neck, sliding into the front of her shirt. Serena had begun to cry again. Bernie just held her tighter and murmured soothing words into her hair.

‘‘Would you like to tell me about it?’’

She didn’t know exactly why she’d said it - of course Serena would absolutely abhor reliving the most vile event in her entire life. Except, she thought maybe by telling her, some of the weight could drop from Serena’s shoulders and onto Bernie’s. Thought that then the two of them could ride out every storm together, if that’s what Serena felt comfortable with.

As her thoughts whirled in such a manner, she felt Serena’s breathing change rhythm and recognized signs of hyperventilation.

‘‘I’m here, Serena. He will never hurt you again. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise you that. Breathe with me, darling.’’

Serena’s breaths returned to normal, but Bernie could hear both their raging heartbeats still fighting to win the battle.

And then, the brunette spoke.

* * *

****

‘‘I was able to fend off the physical advances for as long as I had because we only saw each other maybe once a week during the time it took me to complete the mission I was given. At first, his approach was gentle and unassuming, and I was actually relieved it was going as smoothly as I thought. But then, one night, the pivot point in my intel gathering process or whatever you want to call that entire cock-up...we were having dinner at his house and he’d decided he’d had enough waiting. Of course, I always come fully prepared for such situations, but he’d thought a lot of this through. He’d cornered me on my way out of the loo, knowing full well I would be separated from my phone at the time, since it, my gun and the tranquilizers were in my handbag which was still on the dining room table. I blame my choice of wardrobe for my inability to hide them on my person as I normally would. Silk doesn’t do well with concealed weapons.’’

Bernie listened and it was as though it was happening to her. She could feel the impending fear slithering up her spine and the shortness of breath was becoming almost unbearable. She held Serena impossibly closer as she continued.

‘‘He was ever so casual about it, cavalier in what he was doing to me. And some of the words he used…It doesn’t even bear repeating, so I won’t even try. One of the things I remember ever so vividly was being impossibly angry at how easily he’d overpowered me. I am a fully trained MI6 operative and I let fear paralyze me so completely that I enabled my own assault.’’

Bernie’s stomach lurched in sympathy and she simply held her words, because she knew Serena had no need for them now she was back in the nightmare. Serena just wanted her to listen to the story she herself had asked for, and as painful as it was, Bernie did just that.

‘‘When it came to…the act itself I just…I fought him so hard, I swear I did, Bernie. But at one point I stopped. I prayed to a god I know does not exist to at least relieve me of the pain. I hoped I would faint, wished to disappear into myself, regress, anything, just so I could escape the pain piercing through my insides. But I couldn’t. Unfortunately, for some reason I also lost my voice, so screaming was not an option either. I knew it wouldn’t help - no one would come as his house is on a slight hill top and isolated from the rest of his neighbors, but I felt like if I just managed to get a single cry out, it would make the whole thing at least a jot more bearable. I guess it wasn’t to be.’’

Serena’s body had calmed, seemingly okay with what she’d shared, and it appeared Bernie’s plan was a solid one. But it was now Bernie who trembled with a thick, molasses-like mixture of emotions. Every inch of her body shook with anger she was trying to suppress for Serena’s sake and she felt like breathing was definitely going to become  a problem if she didn’t get herself under control. She felt Serena extricate herself from the embrace ever so gently. Tender hands brushed her cheeks and forehead soothingly and slid gently across her firmly shut eyelids, leaving calm in their wake.

‘‘Thank you. For letting me tell you. I had no idea how much I needed to get it all out. And I am sorry for putting this on you.’’

‘‘Never apologize Serena, please. Not ever.’’

Serena managed a weak smile and placed a small kiss on Bernie’s cheek, brushing their foreheads together.

‘‘Serena?’’

‘‘Yes?’’

‘‘We **_will_** make it better.’’


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, Bernie had been cleared for active duty and was now free to occupy her days whichever way she saw fit, in accordance with her new status of stand-by operative.

On her first day as a true MI6 agent, she spent the morning in the gym. She needed the treadmill, elliptical and the weight station like she needed air. She used them to get rid of the excess adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins.

It had been a full fortnight, and all she could think about was Robert Medcalf.

Bernie and Serena had become even more inseparable, and the blonde was loathe to let the woman out of her sight for more than was necessary. It was silly, she knew it, they both had lives of their own to lead, and she was well aware she wasn’t always going to be able to guard Serena, especially when she started getting called upon for live missions. But what she could do was still a beacon of hope in her mind and her fatigued soul fed on it, clung to it for hope and a sense of calm.

Later that day, she’d spotted Raf on his way out of the communications room, and decided it was as good a time as any to approach him.

‘‘Morning, Major. Missing me already?’’

‘‘Obviously.’’

She wiggled her eyebrows for emphasis and let out a low chuckle, Raf joining in.

‘‘But in all seriousness…I need your help.’’

‘‘Bloody hell, Bern, what is it? Suddenly you look like death warmed up.’’

She inwardly cursed her lack of poker face and continued.

‘‘Can we talk later, somewhere where we won’t be overheard?’’

‘‘Sure. I have an hour off after the daily brief. 3 pm, my office?’’

‘‘Right. See you then.’’

* * *

 

Though Raf was technically head of Communications of the entire MI6 he himself had on multiple occasions expressed - not in so many words but rather deeds -  that his loyalties lay first and foremost with Serena and his original team at Amaranth.

This is why Bernie knew for certain he was the perfect person to turn to. He had the resources needed to help her and was the safest person to keep Serena’s secret. Bernie wasn’t going to tell him, but Raf was an intelligent man and would be able to put two and two together.

As she knocked on his door and let herself in, she pondered how exactly to go about her request. She figured an open approach would be best.

‘‘Bern, come in, I’m just finalizing up the report on the Lyon op.’’

‘‘Take your time.  I’ll just work through a cup of this fabulous Colombian blend. One day you’ll have to tell me where you get this treasure. Sometimes – and don’t tell Serena I said this – tea or even her private stash of Shiraz just does not cut it.’’

Raf completed his report and Bernie heard the ‘‘swoosh’’ of the email being sent. He shut down his computer and joined her by the windows.

‘‘Say what you want about our HQ, but it does have a splendid view.’’

‘‘True.’’, she concurred and sipped on her coffee.

‘‘Bernie…’’

He could tell she was stalling for time. She took a deep breath.

‘‘Anything and everything I say-’‘

‘‘Vow of silence. Always, you know that by now.’’

‘‘Thanks.’’

‘‘Is it about Serena?’’

Bernie’s eyes snapped to his and just as quickly, she looked away.

‘‘How did you know?’’

‘‘Let’s just say that in the six months we’ve known each other  I’ve come to realize that Serena has quickly become one of the most important, if not _the most important_ person in your life. And only something that has to do with her could get you this riled up. So…how bad is it?’’

Bernie looked up and turned her body to face him fully, the movements almost robotic.

‘‘Bad.’’

He nodded, the grim feeling creeping up on him too, at the thought of Serena being hurt in any way.

‘‘Can you tell me?’’

‘‘I won’t have to, as soon as you hear what I want. But the facts themselves will never leave my lips. Not my story to tell.’’

‘‘Fair enough. Right, let’s get to work then.’’

* * *

 

‘‘Raf, all I wanted from you was the details from the bastard’s file. I just needed to know the op status so I could make my move without disrupting Serena’s mission. I told you I would handle the rest of it.’’

‘‘I won’t even ask what you plan on doing, I’m not stupid. And yes, if I were you, I would be doing the exact same thing, but as someone has to be the voice of reason here, I’m coming with you. Do you really think Serena would be happy about this?’’

‘‘Happy? Happy?! Exactly which part of all of this exactly do you think would make her happy Raf?!’’

Her voice grew eerily deep and thunderous, the rage in her eyes flickering ominously. Raf almost took a step back but stood his ground.

‘‘You’re not thinking clearly. Let me come. I won’t stop you. But you need back-up. I understand what needs to be done. I would do the very same for someone I-’‘

He stops himself before finishing the sentence and as Bernie’s eyes drill into him he feels almost X-rayed. For a moment he thinks she is going to deny it, but instead, as was the true Bernie Wolfe way, she shakes it off, her stance more composed. Her eyes shining with unshed tears.

‘‘Then you understand fully why I need to do this on my own. I will call you if I need anything, I can promise that much. But other than in spirit, my dear friend, I don’t want to see you there. Say you understand?’’

He sighed, defeated.

‘‘Yes, Bern. More than you know.’’

‘‘Thank you.’’

* * *

 

It was a zen feeling. Knowing what she was about to do seemed to calm rather than agitate her. Must be the finality of the decision, she thought.

As she stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, she quietly pondered her choice of wardrobe. The long forest green cocktail dress with its plunging neckline and bare back seemed like just the pill to entice little Robbie the Bobby. She adjusted her garters and the tiny holsters which lined them. Knife - check. Gun - check. And finally, the tiniest, but ever so effective vial of Angel Path - check.

She ran a hand through her now straightened hair, picked up her purse and keys, not once looking back.

* * *

 

Serena snapped the compact shut and took one more look at her reflection. Her eyes had lost that dull glint that followed her day in and day out since what she referred to as ‘‘the incident’’. She couldn’t quite bring herself to call a spade a spade, but with Bernie’s help, she was getting there.

She planned on surprising the woman with a nice dinner, to celebrate that she had finally been declared fit for duty a few days prior. It had been a long nine months for Bernie, the first three in particular being a miasma of pain management and physical therapy. As a way of saying goodbye to all that and to celebrate her active status, Serena had booked a table at Bernie’s favourite French restaurant.

Also, Serena realized she was tired of pretending, weary of dancing around an obvious issue. She had been around the block enough times to realize her own feelings, confusing though they might have been in the beginning. She was no longer satisfied with being just Bernie’s friend. If friendship was what Bernie wanted, Serena would have to settle - because she most definitely wasn’t brave enough to live her life without the blonde in it. But she certainly wasn’t going to give up before finding out if the two of them could ever be more.

She parked in her usual parking spot and just as she was about to head for the staff elevator, she caught glimpse of a familiar tall blonde getting into a waiting taxi. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her legs give way. She leaned against her car for support.

Of course, Bernie was perfectly in her own right to socialize, date even, but the very visual of her dressed up to the nines, clearly ready for a night of dancing - with someone other than herself -  made her eyes water.

The sound of footsteps approaching her broke her out of her reverie.

‘‘Serena, what are you doing here?’’

The slight modulation to his tone of voice told her immediately he was hiding something.

‘‘I was on my way to see Bernie, but it would appear as though she already has plans, I just saw her leave.’’

‘‘Oh. ‘‘

‘‘You wouldn’t happen to know where she went?’’

‘‘No! I mean, she hasn’t mentioned anything.’’

The pitch was definitely off, she thought again.

‘‘Mr Di Luca. I will not ask again – do you know where Ms Wolfe is going?’’

His entire posture changed as he dropped all semblance of pretense. Serena saw the worry and guilt in his eyes. Her stomach dropped in fear.

‘‘Raf? I think expediency is key right now.’’

‘‘I…She made me promise, but…’’

‘‘If I have to repeat myself, you won’t like it, Raf.’’

He sighed, pulled out his phone and pulled up an address on Google maps. Realization came crashing down on Serena like a ton of concrete.

By the time she was coherent enough to speak, she was looking through her purse for her car keys, thrusting them at the man.

‘‘You drive, I am in no condition. Quick as you can, Raf. I am in no mood.’’

* * *

 

The bastard had a very predictable routine. A routine Bernie knew would play oh so well in her favour.

She had spent three previous nights mapping out his movements. Turns out little Robert was ever so faithful to his favourite bar, his darts buddies, his pull of the night. Three nights - three different women, as matter of fact.

Having followed them back to his house she realized all of them had gone willingly, had gone to bed with him – apparently – of their own accord. It gave her a minute sense of relief, knowing that at least under her watch he hadn’t made any other woman’s life a misery the way he had Serena’s.

The thought of the brunette made her heart clench with sympathy and a love so strong she thought there was no way she would ever recover. She vowed to herself, then and there, inside her car on a freezing December night, that she would come clean. She remembered the one positive thing Cameron managed to tell her after the whole Alex situation had blown up in her face. _‘‘I understand Mum. It doesn’t hurt any less, but I do understand. It makes the world a better place, you know, any kind of love. ‘‘_

So she took the words to heart, as a sign that her children won’t forever be this distant, that it was okay to love, that it is that very notion of love that saves a person, no matter how lost they think they are. If anything, even if Serena told her she absolutely didn’t feel the same, Bernie figures the world would hopefully be a happier place for her own admission. Because the emotion that clings so fiercely to her body and soul is more than enough for two. The last thing she should try to do was contain it. Enough was enough.

But, now was not the time to be pondering her life choices. Now was the time to act. She gathered her coat closer to her body as she purposefully strode towards the bar Robert Medcalf frequented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Serena get to Bernie in time?

She was amazed at how easy it was. Not five minutes after she found herself a seat at the bar and ordered a drink, none other than the vile excuse for a human being approached, his hand resting possessively on the small of her back, his breath hot in her ear. She fought a shudder of disgust as she looked at him through her perfectly coiffed fringe. A small smile planted itself on her lips and she willed it to remain.

‘‘Can I buy you a drink?’’                                          

‘‘I’ve already got one, thanks.’’

She injected just the right amount of demure into the tone of voice to make him think she was playing hard to get.  It was fortunate she had picked up a few moves from Serena - the woman was a natural born charmer.

‘‘What’s that, red wine?’’

‘‘Indeed it is. Shiraz, if we’re being precise. My favourite.’’

‘‘Oh, I have something better. Besides, you don’t want to waste your Saturday night hangover on wine. I have a bottle of bourbon back at mine with our names all over it.’’

‘‘But you don’t know my name.’’

‘‘I will know it soon enough, if you’re up for a challenge?’’

‘‘Oh, most definitely. ‘‘

 The three-girl-streak must have bolstered his confidence, Bernie thought. As she tamped down the bile rising in her throat she threw a dazzling smile his way. She wasn’t in it for the chit-chat, and in the long run he was making it so very easy. At the thought of what was coming his way, the smile became genuine and definitely a little on the smirky side. Luckily, he was already eyeing the prize i.e. the expanse of her bare back so he missed her little victory twitch.

 ‘‘Shall we?’’

‘‘Lead the way.’’

****

* * *

 

 ‘‘Raf, if we don’t get to her in time…’’

Serena fought to keep her demeanor in control but was quickly losing the battle.

‘‘She has nothing but you on her mind, Serena.’’

‘‘What?’’

Serena’s tone of voice brooked no argument – she was beyond angry. And to Raf who sometimes knew her better than she knew herself, she also sounded more than terrified.

‘‘I wouldn’t have helped her otherwise. She has told me nothing, and only came to me because I was the one person she could have asked for help. And as a bystander I can be the voice of reason you need now. I’ve read the man’s file. I’m not usually one to advocate violence but…’’

‘‘But what Mr. Di Lucca? We should let her undo all of her hard work, all the progress she’s made so far just so I could feel better? And that is just the first in a very long line of things I am concerned about right now.’’

She looked away and followed the flickers of the street lights whizzing by.

‘‘You have no idea what you’ve done.’’

‘‘Serena?’’

‘‘I don’t have time to explain myself to you right now. There is such a thing as information above your pay grade. The file you provided her with is extremely faulty.  We need to get to her sooner rather than later.’’

Raf looked to her in alarm.

‘‘What do you mean – above my pay grade? Serena, I’m the head of Communications-’‘

‘‘Focus, Raf, please. We’ll deal with your little heartbreak later. What are her coordinates?’’

Raf glanced to his left to the government-issued GPS tracker embedded on his dash.

‘‘It looks like she is en route to Medcalf’s house. She had planned on visiting his local bar first so that could only mean -’’

‘‘That her harebrained scheme is working like a charm and that you need to use that Boy Wonder brain of yours to find us a shortcut. And that you need to step on it.’’

‘‘I’m well over the speed limit here.’’

‘‘Raf, I know you cannot possibly be this thick. Which part of me do you think gives two fucks about the speed limit?’’

* * *

 

‘‘I hope you won’t mind me saying, but…you were very eager to leave the bar?’’

‘‘Bad week at work that’s all. Some stress relief is in order.’’

As she felt his hand slide underneath the slit of her dress she fought back a snarl and curled her lip into an approximation of a seductive smile.

‘‘Although, I would prefer it if we arrived at our destination in one piece, please. ‘‘

She slowly edged his fingers away from their ultimate destination and placed his hand on the steering wheel.

‘‘Of course. I’m sorry, it’s just…’’

‘‘I know…me too.’’

She bit back the nausea and a different kind of retort with all her might.

* * *

 

As she got out of the car, on her way to follow Medcalf up the stairs she heard her phone ring. The ringtone alerted her to the fact that it was her Amaranth liaison officer and that she was being summoned for duty. She considered ignoring it but decided that would probably cause way too much suspicion.

‘‘I have to take this. It’s work. It’ll probably take a while, I’ll be in when I’m done.’’

He seemed a bit baffled but nodded nonetheless.

As she walked away from the front steps, she circled to the back of the house, making sure the conversation stayed private.

‘‘Wolfe.’’

‘‘Agent Wolfe, you are to remain where you are, a vehicle has been dispatched to take you back to HQ.’’

‘‘I’m sorry, what-’‘

Before she had a chance to process what was being said, an unmarked car arrived, and it seemed to be waiting for her. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized it was Raf. And that he was not alone. The passenger side window rolled down.

‘‘Serena…’’

‘‘Get in the car. Now.’’

The order and silent anger in Serena’s voice made her entire body go numb and she could do nothing but stare dumbly at the woman.

‘‘Believe me, _Berenice_ , it would give me immense pleasure to yell at you right now, but I’m afraid it is going to have to wait until later. ‘‘

‘‘I - ’’

‘‘Not. One. Word. I said get in. ‘‘

Bernie obeyed and got in the back seat. After mechanically putting on her seat belt she leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window to calm her raging heart.

* * *

 

 ‘‘Serena-’

‘‘Oh no,no, no Major Wolfe.  Raf, go home. I’ll deal with you tomorrow.’’

Bernie watched as Raf exited Serena‘s office at the speed of light. She turned away from the brunette, forcing her gaze to follow the path of the lights now illuminating the splendid night view of London.

A suffocating silence engulfed the room as soon as they were left alone and Serena felt it like a black fog, clouding her already fragile judgment. She swallowed back her fury and tried a different approach.

‘‘I’m not going to act dumb and ask why you did it. I’m simply going to appeal to your common sense and hope for the best. Bernie, look at me.’’

Slowly, the blonde turned and the two women locked eyes. Suddenly, all the weight of the last two weeks slamming down on the usually indomitable soldier, Bernie felt all air being sucked out of her lungs and her hand flew to her mouth. She backed away from Serena, feeling the cool glass of the floor to ceiling windows against the bare skin of her back, legs shaky.

‘‘Bernie…’’

‘‘No, don’t. One more word, one more step from you and I’ll…I’ll lose it completely…’’

Serena’s heart clenched painfully. She shook it off and took a deep breath, keeping quiet but definitely walking towards Bernie.

‘‘Serena, please…’’

The innocence in Bernie’s shaky voice cut Serena to the core but she kept going. She reached Bernie, not a foot of distance between them.

‘‘Bernie…it’s just me. I trusted you enough to share with you one of the worst, **_the_** worst experience of my entire life. You should trust me enough to let go. ‘‘

Hearing the words, Bernie folded her arms across her stomach, as if shielding both herself and Serena from what was already seeping out. And all of a sudden it was like a dam had burst.

‘‘He….You should have let me finish it!!!’’

She turned away from the brunette and moved towards the desk, grabbing the heavy paper weight, throwing it with all her might against the hardwood floor. The turquoise crystal shattered into a thousand pieces. Serena hadn’t flinched, simply let Bernie ride out the wave of emotion, painful though the scene in front of her was.

Loud, soul-shattering sobs shook Bernie’s entire body and Serena couldn’t keep her hands to herself anymore. She held Bernie tight, guiding them both away from the shards and towards the sofa in the far corner of her office.

‘‘That’s okay, Bernie, just…all of it, let all of it out.’’

‘‘It will never be out, Serena!!! ‘‘

Bernie managed to extricate herself from the embrace and stand up, furiously wiping at the tears flowing relentlessly.

She made sure she had Serena’s gaze before she uttered the words she had no idea were in the wings.

‘‘He RAPED you!!!’’

The look on Serena’s face made her regret the words immediately.

‘‘Oh my god…Serena I….’’

‘‘No, you’re right. He-

Serena swallowed hard, preparing herself for the words about to cross her lips.

‘‘He raped me. He took away my dignity, my sense of self. My feeling of self-worth. And yes - I needed to say it.’’

Intensifying the eye contact, she drew Bernie back to the sofa, the blonde following meekly.

‘‘He raped me. He raped me. _He raped me._ This is me, finally letting the words sink in. And this should be you, letting them sink in, too. Because I need to find a way to heal. And I cannot do that if I have to worry about you going off and doing something that will take you away from me. Because make no mistake, it would do just that. Like I said once before, I will not let that bastard separate me from you. Because, Bernie Wolfe, don’t you know it by now? I’d be lost without you.’’

Knowing no other way in which to convey what she was trying to explain, Serena curled her hand around the back of Bernie’s neck, pulling her in.

As their lips met for the first time, Serena thought she could feel her very essence sliding back into place, beginning to mend from the havoc inflicted upon it by a man not worthy to look at her, let alone touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie's reaction to Serena's kiss

It was akin to a religious experience. Sliding her hand further, down Bernie’s arm and snaking it around her waist, exploring the bare skin on display, Serena moaned at the feel of the incredibly intoxicating warmth underneath her palm. Just as she was about to deepen the embrace, she felt Bernie break off the kiss and all but jump off the couch.

’’Bernie, I-’’

’’No. Serena. Just...no.’’

Looking up at the disheveled blonde, Serena felt parts of her ache deliciously for any kind of physical contact. However, the side of her still finely tuned to Bernie and how she was processing things made her come back to the present moment.

’’Bernie...what are you thinking? Right now, in this moment, what’s worrying you?’’

The blonde seemed caught off guard but soon managed to find her bearings, clutching the front of her dress like a lifeline.

’’I can be everything you want me to be Serena. I can be the confidante, I can make the nightmares go away when you can’t sleep, I can be the ultimate bodyguard, I can be that assassin you once knew and make that bastard who hurt you disappear – well, if you’d only _let_ me. But Serena....’’

She averted her eyes to the floor, moving to the far end of the office, away from Serena’s reach.

’’I cannot, for the life of me, be the one to do this for you...not like this....’’

Serena’s brain was in overdrive. What on Earth was the woman talking about? Her heart was beating wildly inside her ribcage, she was sure Bernie would be able to hear it from across the room.

All kinds of thoughts fought for dominance in Serena’s emotion-addled brain.  _Bernie was angry. Bernie didn’t want her. Bernie was leaving._

All of them registered like a slap in the face as she witnessed the blonde beat a hasty retreat to the double doors leading out of the room. The act made Serena’s stomach churn and it pushed her into moving to block the major’s path.

’’No. Tonight you gave me the fright of my life and I am not letting you out of my sight until we’ve talked about this. Bernie...’’

She sighed, running her hands through her hair.

’’Please, don’t leave.’’

The words and the pleading voice that coated them broke the blonde’s resolve and she slowly stepped away from the door and moved into Serena’s waiting arms, letting the brunette’s body engulf her, placing her head in the crook of her neck. Serena led them slowly to the couch, hoping now she could get her Bernie to open up.

* * *

 

Bernie felt like there were no words to properly describe how she felt when Serena kissed her. Fire in her lungs, an abnormal sense of excitement and joy in her very core. But it didn’t last long. A voice in her head outlined the situation for her. _’’She just needs the physical reassurance. She needs to be the one to make decisions over her body as she was robbed of that right by that fucking rapist. And there is no one better suited for the task than her best friend, someone she trusts. Ask yourself, are you brave enough to provide her with the safety net she needs, or are you just a little more attached to your own self-preservation?’’_

And as much as Bernie loved Serena, she couldn’t offer up that much of herself only to have to let go when Serena didn’t need or want her anymore. Not when for months all she was able to think of was how Serena would feel in her arms, and what it would be like to wake up to that beautiful face every morning.  How it would feel like to tell her that she loves her and that she never wanted to part with her ever again.

Now, after her failed attempt at explaining herself she was back in Serena’s arms, desperate to get away, and yet eager for the moment never to end.

’’Talk to me soldier. If there is one thing you and I know how to do is talk to each other.’’

Bernie moved away from the hug, but stayed close, a victory Serena was ever so happy about.

’’I never want to hurt you, Serena.’’

’’Okay...and what gives you the impression that you could?’’

’’Serena...you don’t want me. Well, obviously, you do, now, in this moment when everything is confusing and the need for closeness is just too much to bear. Believe me, I know...But, when you decide that you’ve had your fill of me...I would never recover, Serena. I couldn’t.’’

Serena’s mind had conjured several scenarios as to what was going on in Bernie’s overwrought brain, but what the blonde had uttered was so far off the mark, Serena couldn’t even respond properly. Instead, she just sat there for a few moments, trying to gather herself.

’’Serena? Say something.’’

’’ _Say something_. Tell me, what does one say when they’re literally being accused of wanting to use their best friend for sex and then throw them away like an old vibrator?’’

Bernie’s eyes widened in horror.

’’No, Serena I would never imply-’’

’’That I would be using you for a quick fuck only to send you off with cab fare in the morning, good night Vienna and all that jazz? I'll tell you what, I take back what I said -  you most definitely _could_ hurt me.’’

Serena’s breaths were now quick, angry bursts and Bernie was worried she would faint.

’’For Christs’s sake, Serena, stop twisting my words, this is hard for me!’’

‘‘Oh, and I suppose it’s a walk in the park for me?!’’

‘‘No, of course not, I never meant to diminish what happened to you-’‘

If possible, Bernie thought Serena’s glare had become even more murderous.

‘‘Fuck what happened to me! I refuse to let it define me! I _will not_ let him win, so why do _you_ insist on giving him the opportunity?!’’

* * *

 

Never had a room been more silent. Both women were out of breath, two sets of eyes roaming each other’s faces, looking for something, anything to guide the conversation to any kind of resolution.

Finally, it was Bernie who broke the staring match.

‘‘You want to know why I reacted the way I did?’’

‘‘No, I enjoy miscommunication, especially when it involves one of the most important people in my life.’’

Bernie remained deaf to Serena’s sarcasm and instead focused on the other part of the sentence. her heart leapt even further up her throat. She quickly regained her senses. Time for the upfront approach, the kind she used to loathe all her life, because it always and invariably involved disclosing your inner workings so closely to others that the whole thing just implied the road of no return. _No more running. You know you can be a brave soldier_.

‘‘I am usually a person good things most certainly never happen to. Lottie and Cameron were always the only exception to that rule. Serena, you are the kindest, smartest, most passionate, most beautiful woman I have ever had the good fortune to meet. And I, Berenice Grizelda Wolfe - the utter epitome of a broken soldier… am irrevocably, completely and painfully in love with you. And the possibility of losing you scares the living daylights out of me. Because I don’t deserve you, in any shape or form. ’’

* * *

 

Serena had to hold on to the nearest object to keep herself upright. She was never before so glad she chose to keep that ugly gray filing cabinet.

She looked at Bernie. Her eyes were downcast, her posture meek, as if she was waiting for a sentencing.

’’Bernie...’’

The blonde refused to look up and Serena decided the whole Muhammad to the mountain approach was the best one. Bernie Wolfe, her very own lovely, infuriating, perfect mountain.

As she walked closer, she let Bernie’s perfume lull her and soothe the nerves. Reaching out for the blonde, she tilted her chin up with her index finger, finding her cheeks flushed and wet with newly shed tears.

’’Oh my darling, no more tears. I have loved you from the first moment you entered my life without even knowing it at the time. Hindsight being twenty-twenty, being a target of one of the most nefarious organizations in the world might probably be the best thing that has ever happened to me. So, don’t worry love, I can safely say that you will never lose me.And you deserve everything good this world has to offer. Please don’t ever doubt that.’’

Bernie blinked, chasing away the haze of the words uttered and simply...looked. And Serena looked back. They both let the other see the vulnerabilities, the fear and the doubts. And then Bernie took the lead Serena was offering, and crushed their bodies together, both sets of lips again finding their perfect counterpart, breaths mingling under the lifting oppression of a thousand different worries. Serena could taste Bernie’s tears and vowed in that moment to do her very best never to be the cause for them again, unknowingly matching the pledge Bernie was making at that exact same moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Serena’s confession had woken a fire in Bernie she was less than eager to extinguish. All of a sudden, she had to taste and feel every inch of Serena within her reach. She followed the trail of goosebumps on Serena’s neck, laving her tongue against the scented skin,only to be rewarded with the most delicious mewls of pleasure and Serena’s head tilting to the side to give her better access. The brunette’s eyes slid shut at the feeling of a talented tongue marking its teritory so thoroughly, a flick here and a swipe there almost enough to undo her completely.

Unfortunately,they were both yanked from their little bubble by the sound of Serena’s phone.

’’Ignore it.’’

As Bernie murmured the words against her flushed cheek, Serena fought hard not to faint with the mix of emotions roiling within her.

’’I have to get it, darling, it could be important.’’

She felt Bernie relent and temporarily move away, but only insofar as it allowed Serena to reach her phone. Then, she was right back by her side, dropping gentle, soothing kisses to the top of her head, both arms wrapped around Serena’s waist.

’’Campbell. Yes, I’m in my office, I had...uhm...some overdue paperwork I needed to file.’’

Bernie grinned at the blatant lie and held her tighter.

’’Early?’’

The note of alertness in her voice wasn’t missed by Bernie, and she immediately let go so Serena could boot up her laptop. Bernie simply stood aside and let her do her job, eventually realising she probably shouldn’t even be in the room, her clearance level wasn’t nearly as high as Serena’s. As Serena finished the call, she approached cautiously, placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder

’’Serena, I’m going to go, let you get on with whatever that call was about.’’

Serena lifted her hand to the one resting on her shoulder and twined their fingers.

’’Stay. It concerns you, too.’’

Throwing a quizzical arch of eye brow Serena’s way, she silently prompted her to explain.

’’Bernie, there is more to this entire situation with...Medcalf. The file Raf gave you. It was a plant.’’

’’What do you mean?’’

’’Well...’’

Serena shifted in her chair and Bernie got a feeling her evening was about to take yet another tumultuous turn.

’’We have been tracking certain members of The Committee for a while now. We had a plan in place for when most of these particular members were taken in. ’’

’’Medcalf.’’

’’Yes. His file had to remain unlinked to what we were actually doing. He was mine to deal with. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the true extent of his reach or even that he was part of The Committee but I had already slipped enough by giving you his name. Call it a moment of weakness.’’

’’I’m afraid I’m going to need a bit more than that, Serena. Because no matter what, I am still very much ready to slit the man’s throat. ’’

She held up her hand at the look on Serena’s face.

’’And I know, I know what you’re going to say. I know now how important it is for you to get me out of that mindset, and I promise you I won’t do anything...but that promise doesn’t make the urge to do it go away.’’

’’I know, love. Look at me. I know you can be strong for the both of us, but we all have a part to play. And yours lasts till the end, as does mine. No first act exits, okay?’’

Bernie nodded and a genuine smile blossomed on her beautiful face. Serena realized she would never get tired of looking at her.She pressed pause on her amorous haze and continued.

’’That call was from my direct supervisor. There is a need-to-know op designed to apprehend a certain number of individuals – Medcalf included – who form part of the very foundation of The Committee. We had always known that The Committee had people in strategic places all over the world who were helping Guy Self stay under the radar, especially now that our latest intel says that he is not merely their number One for Middle East anymore but that he is now, how shall I put it – a global entrepeneur, their new Voldemort, if you will. We’ve had zero success in identifying these people and it was only recently that we were able to find another way in which we could round them all up, identify them and take them down, hopefully learning more about the organization itself so we could further Amaranth’s ultimate goal – destruction of The Committee proper.’’

Bernie nodded, now entirely engrossed with what was happening, eager to know what she could do and how she could help.

’’Incidentally. it was the night you and I met that started this particular ball rolling.’’

’’What do you mean?’’

’’Well, as you know, with you came Fletch. And about two months ago, Fletch’s unit had been sent on a recconaissance and retrieval mission to Prague. The target was apprehended and shipped back to us for interrogation. It was only a minor mission, the captive a minor cog in a well-oiled machine. However, we took down several of his cohorts too, and they were brought back to London as well. And when it was time to question them, Fletch had been present. He’d put in a request for further training, so his liaison officer granted him clearance to observe the processing of new detainees. Imagine Fletche’s surprise and rage when one of them spoke and he recognized the voice of his Committee handler.’’

Bernie, shocked by the words, was simply rendered mute, and Serena could tell she was letting the past flood her mind,if the sudden angry curl of her lip was anything to go by.

’’Focus on me right now Bernie, no ugly trips down memory lane. Okay?’’

Bernie looked down at her lap, her hair curtaining her face.

’’Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself.’’

Serena smiled and continued.

’’Chin up and moving on, soldier, there’s something to be said for good old fashioned British reserve, eh?’’

Bernie couldn’t hold in a laugh at that and Serena joined in. Soon, though, they refocused and the brunette carried on.

’’After the inital shock had worn off, Fletch was able to tamp down the urge to go inside and carve the man’s eyes out. Instead he excused himself and found me, told me all about it. We needed to verify it, needed dates of the calls, needed details of the targets he was given. We had already gone through all of that with both of you when you first started your training, but we needed to be thorough. And when we sent a team back to Prague to sniff thorugh the man’s life the little snowball started rolling into an avalanche.

Under interrogation, he revealed several other handlers’ names. Only a few, but it was enough for a start. It was a bit of luck that one of them just happened to be Robert Medcalfe, as he was already a person of interest in one of my on-going ops on a completely unrealted matter. I took it upon myself to further that angle of the investigation. My little foray into the bastard’s world was so I could gather enough intel to finally render him useless and to cross him off our list, which would enable us to finally start rounding them all up. It was amazing to see how lax some of them were about keeping their secret. An errant scrap of paper here, a text there, it was work of no more than one month to get all I needed from Medcalfe.’’

’’Well...wow.’’

’’Indeed.If it wasn’t for you two stepping into MI6, showing us how their ’’contract’’ hits really worked... And now we have more than nine hundred identified handlers, two hundred or thereabouts who hold some of the upper positions within The Committee - some as close as we’ll ever get to Guy Self himself. Tonight we initiated one of the final recon missions, in India. That was Henrik on the phone, calling to tell me that it had been a success, and it had gone down quicker than we’d thought. We finaly have the all-clear to start positioning our people all over the world and begin the actual physical takedown of the entire bloody monster. Sever the tentacles where possible, but focus on the head. Because with Self out there, the tentacles just regenerate.’’

Bernie nodded, entranced, proud, hopeful.

’’Walk me through it. I mean, I suppose I’ve got the clearance as I’m still sitting here?’’

Serena nodded.

’’We’ve managed to trace the main bank accounts in the Grand Caymans used to fund their various fronts and have put a Trojan horse of sorts in each of them. When we want to, the accounts will be frozen, seemingly due to a glitch the banks will have no success in fixing. The glitch will affect their curent missions, as will the lack of agents and handlers all over the world. Once taken in they will be processed accordingly.’’

’’Processed accordingly is a euphism for tortured to within an inch of their lives, I assume?’’

’’You know what they say about ’’assume’’, don’t you?’’

Bernie smiled knowingly at the telling, dark smirk on Serena’s face.

’’Though they are perfectionists in one aspect, the whole ugly lot of them. We found an enormous ledger with all your names in it. What made my stomach turn was the fact you were rated and summoned based on performance and availability. They were basically functioning as an HR company.’’

’’With a bloodier purpose, though.’’

’’And you ranked somewhere near the top of the UK register. What if he’d recognized you? What if you were stuck in that house, alone, no one to hear you...because you have no idea what else that man is capable of. Do you see now why I couldn’t let you anywhere near him?’’

Bernie swallowed around a lump in her throat.

’’Send me on one of the final take-down missions.’’

Serena just blinked at the words, unsurprised at the request in the slightest. Thinking the locations over, she spoke.

’’Kyev. In two days. You’ll be with Fletche’s team. You’ll have to be at the brief in the morning and then they’ll fill you in on all the rest. So, Major Wolfe...welcome to Operation Supernova.’’

In jest, she held out her hand for Bernie to shake, but the blonde stood up, took the profered hand and pulled the woman in, needing more contact.

Serena readily accepted the embrace and burried herself in the warmth of Bernie’s arms. She leaned her forehead against Bernie’s shoulder, nerves getting the best of her.

’’Promise me you’ll be careful.’’

’’Serena, I can assure you, now that I have you to come back to, the amount of precaution I will take is ridiculous. Trust me.’’

That said, she walked them both over to land on the plush sofa, her lips already finding their home pressed against Serena’s, the slide and friction rekindling a fire in all too different areas.

’’Darling, much as I’d love to take this further...you need to sleep. Its’ late and the brief is at 5 AM.’’

Bernie grudgingly admitted Serena was right and pecked her on the lips once more for good measure before getting up.

’’Oh, god Serena, your paper weight.I’m so sorry.’’

’’Nothing to be sorry for. It was a gift from Edward, I’ve needed a good excuse to get rid of it for ages now.’’

’’Oh, well then...you are most welcome. Now...walk me to my quarters?’’

’’Of course. But you need to be on your best behaviour, otherwise I have a feeling neither of us is going to be up for anything come tomorrow morning.’’

’’Scouts honour,Ms Campbell.’’

Throwing a particularly flirty wink over her shoulder, Serena sauntered out of the room, an enamoured Bernie following suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...In light of the news that Jemma is leaving Holby (for now) I feel like I should tell you this one was hard to write, my muse refused to cooperate in a way I wanted, I am just waaaay too attached to Bernie's character for my own good and it reflects on my moods. But, even considering how miserable the future absence of Berenice Grizelda Wolfe has made me today, I am fairly okay with what I came up with.  
> I know in my heart that Holby won't let Berena fizzle out like this and have faith in their reunion (as sort of confirmed by Catherine's travel plans and the dates for Jemma's play) so I refuse to mourn a relationship that shall live :) I mean, if ITV could do it with Nikki and Helen in 2001 - 16 years ago(and they were a prisoner and prison warden ffs!) I am pretty sure Holby can do it with two even more amazing characters who have had such an amazing emotional and physical bond throughout all their scenes together.  
> Now, sorry for the rant, on with the chapter.  
> And as always, reviews are much appreciated, especially with this particular chapter, for reasons stated above :)

 

’’You have to get some sleep darling, I’m overstaying my welcome as is.’’

‘‘Never. And I’m not tired.’’

‘‘I seem to recall you promising to behave.’’

‘‘Aha, Ms Campbell, I think you’ll find that in making that promise I was referring to other ways in which I may be considered naughty, if you catch my drift? And I do believe I am holding onto that promise quite steadfastly.’’

Serena chuckled and leaned her forehead against Bernie’s collar bone. Serena had agreed to come in for a cup of tea before she let Bernie get some sleep and drove herself to her cold, empty house. But, somehow, one cup turned to two and then those two turned to Shiraz they will both regret come morning, but somehow, both women were as of yet to move from the cozy nest of blankets on Bernie’s bed.

This was the phase of coming to terms with how they felt, with welcoming the feeling fully into their hearts, and they were both enjoying the moments thoroughly. Bernie was at peace with Serena’s words, and the primary emotion in Serena’s entire body was relief. Relief that she’d gotten to Bernie in time. Relief that she had finally gotten chance to say the words. Relief that they would, hopefully, spend so many more evenings like this together. Only with far less clothes on, if Serena had anything to say about it.

‘‘Bernie?’’

Bernie looked up at her, her deep brown eyes glinting drowsily and Serena had to fight the urge to kiss her again.

‘‘Did you…I mean…’’

There was a note of unease in Serena’s voice and Bernie was immediately alert. She cupped Serena’s face and leaned their foreheads together.

‘‘You know you can ask me anything and tell me anything you want, right?’’

Serena’s radiant smile was now back full force at hearing the words and she nodded.

‘‘It’s just, back in my office you were very…and now you’re a little less…Even though I know I’m the one who asked you to behave...’’

She groaned at how distinctly less than eloquent she was being. She took a breath and started over.

‘‘What I’m trying to say, in this grotesquely convoluted manner is…before, you were very eager to…and now you’re…well, not.’’

Serena almost melted at the way Bernie’s nose did a little shimmy. She realized almost immediately into their acquaintance that it was something Bernie did when she was about to say something serious. It was merely one of the adorable quirks she would forever associate with the lovely Berenice Wolfe.

‘‘Serena, you mustn’t think that I will ever be anything less that very much interested in…being with you… but…’’

Bernie paused, trying to figure out how exactly to word her next thought without Serena exploding in anger. Fortunately, Serena beat her to it.

‘‘You don’t think I’m ready…because of…’’

‘‘It’s not that I don’t think you’re ready. It’s that I want our first time for you to be an experience removed as far as possible from what happened. I know you Serena, and I know you understand. Say you understand?’’

With a sigh, Serena laced their fingers together.

‘‘I do, darling. You know, there are sometimes quite long stretches of time in a day when I simply forget it happened. And it is so blissful to forget. Unlike many other women who have gone through the same thing, I just have an occasional nightmare, I got off scot free in comparison. The nightmares I can live with and the physical bruises have faded long ago.’’

She felt Bernie’s body tense at her words and in response rubbed soothing circles across the warmth of her lower back. Feeling her actions working, and Bernie loosening, she continued.

‘‘But what the hardest thing of the entire mess was...’’

She hadn’t even realized she’d begun to cry until she saw one of her tears soak its way through the material of Bernie’s flannel pajamas. Bernie immediately got up and reversed their position, laying Serena down gently, carding her fingers through Serena’s short locks.

‘‘It’s okay, Serena. Tell me.’’

‘‘I’m just so incredibly sad. All the time. The feeling won’t let me be. I’m sad at the unfairness of it all. Sad that he’d marked me for life. Miserable for the way this whole situation made _you_ feel. Overall…pretty bleak. And I cannot for the life of me shake it off. It’s lessened over time, but it won’t go away.’’

‘‘Oh Serena.’’

Bernie slowly slid down on the bed, spooning Serena, trying to pour all the feelings into the points of contact between their bodies. Their hearts beat almost in unison, and it made both of them realize they were now infinitely tied to the other’s life force. As if lassoed together, Bernie’s heart will never again function normally, if at all, unless Serena’s is as well, and vice versa. Bernie felt like the Major Wolfe of ages ago would have run for the hills at the very notion of such commitment, but now all she wanted to do is bask in the glory of belonging to Serena, the one person she could ever call the love of her life. And the knowledge that she couldn’t undo the evening Serena’s life took a turn for the horrid was one of the heaviest burdens she’d ever have to carry.

‘‘You said sometimes it’s less, sometimes it’s stronger. This feeling. When is it less? Maybe we can work with those moments. Make them work for you. Make them a constant.’’

Serena smiled.

‘‘Right now, actually. I hardly feel any of the misery. I see just a vague edge of it on the horizon, but I feel like that’s only because I have to go home soon.’’

‘‘Then don’t. ‘‘

‘‘Bernie.’’

‘‘No, we don’t have to do anything, I could sleep on the floor if you want.’’

‘‘Berenice Wolfe, if I hear you spout such utter nonsense one more time I’m going to be very cross with you. _‘‘Sleep on the floor’_ ’, honestly! What I meant to explain through all this was …I think I was ready for you…to be yours… the moment I saw you puke your guts out under the influence of Angel Path.’’

Bernie shut her eyes at the memory.

‘‘Ugh, don’t remind me.’’

Serena giggled quietly through her tears and continued.

‘‘What happened to me doesn’t change that fact. And if you would let me come to the ultimate point. You and I work at a place that could take you away from me forever in one single second. We live on the very edge, all the time, and I don’t want to waste another minute of this very precious existence without knowing what it’s like to…be with you. And since I’ve already stayed way longer than I intended to, why not make a night of it?’’

She turned to face Bernie, her eyes now brighter, the shadows having retreated under Bernie’s kind, watchful nature.

Serena maintained eye contact as her fingers deftly undid the first buttons of Bernie’s pajama shirt, her fingers slipping inside, the echoes of Bernie’s raging heartbeat jolting her into saying what she was trying to all this time. She leaned into Bernie, her voice barely a whisper, the words spilling hotly on the now exposed skin of the blonde’s skin. A request and question in one.

’’Make love to me?’’


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry for such a delay between chapters, but I have been horribly ill, with my fever spiking so much so that I was delirious :/ It sucked, but I am better now, and I decided to post this now, mere hours before Bernie's/Jemma's departure from Holby, just to take my mind off it. I dont know how much it actually worked, but I hope it helps some of you, too.  
> It's just so incredibly depressing what they are doing to her character that it's hard to even think about it.   
>  This chapter is definitely mature/explicit (I am still very vague on how to rate fic so...:/)   
> Anyways, #keepthefaith, Berena lives and so does this fic ;)

Bernie felt all breath leave her body at Serena’s words and shut her eyes against the onslaught of emotions, her heart thudding painfully in her suddenly constricting ribcage.

‘‘Serena…are you sure?’’

Serena’s deep browns softened even more, a warm smile soothing all of Bernie’s worries. Instead of answering verbally, she grasped the blonde’s right hand in hers, rubbing soothing circles into the palm.

For Serena, abstaining from sex was never an issue. Despite being a highly sensual being, she would power through the want if the attraction for someone couldn’t be quenched at that very moment. Or she would just take care of it herself; she wasn’t above self-help, after all. But this, what she felt for Bernie, the need with which this desire burned though her entire body was so very overwhelming. She had been successful in reining it in but there came a breaking point. She had no idea she had a breaking point! But as it turns out, she did, and it took form in a protective Major Berenice Wolfe. Willing to kill for her, willing to do anything to make her feel safe and loved. Major Wolfe, the lithe, tall, beautiful blonde. And Serena was well past the point in her life where she could deny herself so easily, if the object of her desires was so very…perfect. In every possible way.

She released Bernie’s hand only to keep unbuttoning her shirt, each new button opening a new expanse of excitement, her fingers hungrily mapping their way down the blonde’s chest. Bernie’s pulse was erratic, and matched hers down to a tee.

‘‘Go on, Major, take what’s yours.’’

Serena’s words seemed to have pushed a certain button, for she heard a deep, subdued growl come from the blonde’s throat, and felt herself being flipped onto her back. Bernie’s eyes shone down on her form, as if deciding which part of her to ravish first. But there was still uncertainty there, Serena could tell. Still a moment of fear Robert bloody Medcalf was creating in her love’s heart and mind and Serena would have none of it. She moved her right leg and situated it between Bernie’s thighs, exerting just the right amount of pressure to make the blonde lose the ugly train of thought.

‘‘Not playing fair Serena.’’

‘‘Not trying to.’’

Suddenly, clothes were too much of a barrier, and Serena decided that the sooner she felt Bernie’s naked body against hers, the sooner she could go on with this entire process of reaching the heavens. Especially since even with just Bernie’s kiss she already felt half way there.

‘‘Come on then, soldier, didn’t they teach you expediency is key?’’

Bernie responded by peeling Serena’s trousers off her in one swift movement, her blouse following suit.

‘‘And I suppose you call this fair, then?’’

Bernie tilted her head questioningly, and Serena simply arched her eyebrow at the blonde’s own clothes.

‘‘I should think it’s my turn to help you.’’

Now only in her bra and knickers, she crawled over to an entranced Bernie. Sliding her hands over the remaining buttons of the pajama shirt, she slipped her hands under, sliding it off the blonde’s shoulders, gasping at the realization that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

She let her hand tentatively explore the impossibly soft skin of Bernie’s chest until she reached one perfect breast. Bernie moaned and leaned into the touch. Serena pressed feverish kisses against Bernie’s neck, all the while cupping and squeezing her breasts, marveling at the perfect way they fit in her hands, from their weight to the shape and the heat they caused to flood between her legs.

‘‘Oh Jesus…Serena…’’

Serena responded by laying them both back down, her mouth following the trail from the column of Bernie’s perfect long neck to her flushed chest and finally to the perfection that she previously held in her hands. She took one hard nipple in her mouth and sucked, feeling Bernie arch further into her mouth. Ever the perfectionist, Serena gave the other nipple due attention as well, all the while her hand sliding down Bernie’s toned stomach, slipping below the waistband of the pajama trousers she was annoyed to find were still on the blonde’s hips.

‘‘Lift.’’

Bernie did as instructed and felt Serena slide the fabric down her legs, and then those talented surgeon’s fingers were on her, teasing ever so deliciously, Bernie thought she might just die of the heart palpitations alone. She felt a fresh burst of liquid between her thighs.

‘‘Oh, god Bernie…you are positively drenched.’’

Serena observed in awe the glistening wetness of Bernie’s inner thighs, the heady scent a lovely addition to the sensual atmosphere of the room.

She climbed up the bed because she realized she couldn’t do what she was about to do for the first time ever without looking at Bernie’s face. Drinking in her every reaction.

‘‘Bernie, darling, look at me.’’

The major’s ragged breaths subsided slightly and she opened her eyes, her cheeks flushed. Serena smiled, brushed an errant lock of blonde hair off Bernie’s forehead, her heart full for the first time in such a long time.

‘‘I love you, Serena.’’

‘‘And I love you, my darling.’’

Serena’s dexterous fingers chose that moment to delve further between Bernie’s thighs, teasing at first, but as Bernie pleadingly grasped at Serena’s hips, spreading her legs further, needing more contact, Serena obliged and slid two fingers inside, pumping them in and out slowly, listening to the rhythm Bernie’s body was setting. As the speed of Bernie’s need increased, she felt the blonde’s entire body trembling against hers. She slid one more finger inside, curling the three digits just so, the pads caressing that spot inside the woman she knew always made her own body almost cry in ecstasy.

Then, as ever, Bernie’ surprised by once again flipping their positions, effectively trapping Serena underneath her body, riding her fingers to completion.

Serena couldn’t breathe for the sight of the glorious Bernie Wolfe with her eyes now tightly closed against the onslaught of pleasure, undulating her hips back and forth, head thrown back.

Seconds later, Bernie let her body snap forward, engulfing Serena’s smaller frame, aftershock of the orgasm echoing through Serena’s body, too, making the heat between her own thighs triple.

* * *

 

‘‘Your turn.’’

Bernie smirked through the haze of post-orgasmic bliss.

‘‘You sure you have it in you, soldier?’’

''They don't say ''hungry like the Wolfe'' for no reason, my dear.''

Serena's breath hitched at the words, and just as she saw Bernie smirk and glide towards her, the sound of the alarm went off.

‘‘Fuck!’’

‘‘It cannot be 4 AM already!?’’

‘‘Well, it is, love. Come on, you have a briefing in an hour and a training session after that and I need to get home, shower and change before I come back and coordinate with Henrik. We need to deal with some of the minor ops that come before yours.’’

Bernie smiled and kissed her chastely.

‘‘I’m sorry, Serena, I should have…’’

‘‘Darling…what you allowed me to do just now…if we never did anything ever again, I would die happy, knowing I brought such pleasure to you. Do you understand you have nothing to be sorry for?’’

Bernie simply ducked her head, blushing.

‘‘Now, go shower and after our busy morning is done…lunch?’’

‘‘Text me when you’re free, I’ll probably be done before you.’’

‘‘Okay, my darling.’’

Bernie watched Serena get dressed, the pleasure of their lovemaking still coursing through her veins. As Serena placed one last goodbye kiss to her lips, she closed her eyes to take it all in before heading to the shower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftershocks of the great Operation Supernova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Still not fully healed, but getting there (it has been a devastating bout of whatever this fever thing was:D) Anyways, I wanted to thank all of you who are still reading and reviewing, your feedback makes my day and helps me grow as a writer :)  
> P.S. -Today you may catch some of my ill mood in the chapter. This may or may not be due to the fact that prior to writing this I watched the trailer for Jemma's play Duet For One, and it made me so devastated to realize, now quite tangibly, that I won't ever see her in it(due to the crap country I live in) So....yeah, not in the best of moods. That being said, I quite like how this chapter turned out, and I hope you guys will as well;)

’’Well, that was...underwhelming?’’

Ric laughed as he manouvred the chopper onto the helipad.

’’That’s usually what we aim for. This one goes in the win column, Bern. And as far as the rest of the ops, Raf’s sending out some very satisfactory numbers. We’ve got ’em. Serena and Hanssen will be through the roof with the sense of triumph. Feel like a drink when all this blows over? I think a night bonding with the rest of the agents over a few pints and shots is exactly what you need.’’

’’Sure.’’

She smiled back at Ric and focused on getting out of the chopper without tripping. For all her army prowess, she did sometimes tend to let something as trivial as steps defeat her.

The minute she entered the building, on her way to the Comm’s room with the rest of her team, her gut twisted uncomfortably and a feeling that something was wrong washed over her. Bernie Wolfe was normally not the kind of person to believe in forebodings and alike, in fact was more than likely to snort in rejection at the mere thought but somehow, this was different.

Having reached the Communications’ center, her eyes scanned the space for Serena. The brunette wasn’t there, that much was obvious, as the only two people at the center Comm unit were Hanssen and Raf. She shot a questioning look at Raf and he averted his eyes quicker than she ever thought possible.

The debrief started, Hanssen going through all the important details of their missions and other missions,declaring Operation Supernova a huge success.

Bernie paid no attention to his winning rant and kept looking around for any sight of Serena. Just as Hanssen was wrapping up, she felt her leg twitch and bounce up and down with the added nerves.

Finally, after what felt like an eon of pointless words, the man was done and they were on their way back, each to their own daily tasks.

Immediately, Bernie cornered Raf at his station before he ran off and hid in his office, which by the looks of his countenance he was much inclined to do.

’’What happened, where is she?’’

’’Bern...I...I figure this time it’s best I don’t say anything. She is most probably up on the roof, I saw her head up there before Hanssen came in. So, find her and ask her. Besides, like you told me last time, this isn’t my story to tell.’’

Bernie’s eyes slid firmly shut at the memory and she nodded, her mouth set into a firm line.

’’You’re right, Raf. Sorry for putting you in a tight spot.’’

’’That's okay, Bern. You can make it up to me by finding her and talking to her. It seems to be the only thing that helps these days.’’

Bernie nodded and almost sprinted towards the elevator.

* * *

 

The crazy chill of a December morning hit her as soon as she pushed her way through the thick metal doors separating her from the roof proper.

She zipped up her camo jacket and did a primary search of the roof. A flutter of movement by their favourite location -  the sturdy fire escape railing - grabbed her eye. She took a  deep breath and joined Serena who was by that point deeply aware of her presence. It seemed there was no way she would ever _not_ feel Bernie Wolfe,no matter where she was, even with the howling of the wind and the cluttering of her very own deafening thoughts.

Serena felt Bernie sit next to her. She was silent, and Serena knew she was being left alone without really being left alone. Bernie counted on her to talk when she wanted to. This only made the surgeon love her army major more.

Slowly, she unfurled her right fist which was clutching a piece of paper tightly. Stiffly, and without looking at the blonde, she handed it over.

As Bernie read through it, Serena imagined she could almost feel the woman’s hackles rising and her left hand went to grab Bernie’s right, the one not currently gripping the memo as if her life depended on it. She laced their fingers together, squeezing tightly, feeling the corresponding pressure from the blonde.

’’They cannot be serious, Serena.’’

Serena’s heart went out to Bernie. Even though this was her monster, by telling her, by involving her, she had made it Bernie’s, too, and she thought she could never be able to apologize enough for it. Not that Bernie would want to hear any of it.

’’Oh, but they are. And, I suppose in the long run that is what’s best for Amaranth, for Supernova, for all of it.’’

Bernie swallowed with difficulty, the news leaving her throat sand-paper dry. Serena continued, the helplessness in her voice too strong for Bernie to even begin to process.

’’I guess I’m being selfish. One of the things that got me through the days was the notion, the knowledge that it was _I_ , in fact, who held _his_ miserable existence in the palm of my hand. That when Supernova was done, I would be judge, jury and executioner because he would no longer be a relevant factor. He would no longer be able to hurt anyone. He would no longer...be able to hurt _me_. And then he goes and makes them believe he has something to bargain with. If only I’d been with Henrik when he’d interrogated him, I’d have been able to...oh I don’t know...who am I kidding... I’ll just have to get used to the idea he and I will forever be linked, especially if, according to a different memo I got, he becomes part of Amaranth’s version of a Witness Protection Program.’’

Bernie could take no more of it. She jerked her hand away from Serena’s and almost ran down the steps they were sat on.

’’Bernie?’’

Serena was now alert, wondering if maybe she shouldn’t have been as blunt about her feelings, maybe she should have toned it down for Bernie’s sake. But for Serena, the blonde was the one and only safe space, and fight as she might, she simply found herself unable to keep it in.

’’Darling, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for putting this on you...again.’’

Bernie whirled around to face her and Serena let out a tiny, almost inaudible gasp at the fire burning in her eyes. She tilted her head slightly sideways, processing the expression and let a small smile curve her lips.

’’Breathe, love. I can see the cogs turning, and I can see the anger and hatred that made them start. How’s about, for now, you extinguish the bad, hold me for a while, and then maybe, when I get some food in you, we can tak about the plan I already know is forming in that beautiful head of yours? How’s that?’’

Bernie held her closer, stooping slightly to place a kiss in the crook of Serena’s neck, her lips then following a trail upwards, reaching Serena’s lips. The kiss was nothing like their previous ones,but in a way, achingly familiar as well. Her tongue sought and was granted entrance and as she took in all of Serena’s little moans of pleasure, she poured her heart into the kiss, making it the best embrace both women had ever experienced.

As they parted, Serena felt the first snow begin to fall. Bernie smiled.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena make plans for Robbie the Bobbie. Raf helps, but brings with him an additional surprise of the not-so-good kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more notes right after the chapter to give you an image of what I'm going for, so do read them if you have the time ;)

There would be no force in this world able to save the man from certain death now. There would definitely be no Serena to grant him a reprieve now there was no need for it. If anything, Serena would want to help destroy him, or so Bernie fervently hoped. The major’s entire essence churned with a newly-minted hatred. After the first wave of it had left her mostly feeling embittered, powerless and cold, numb to anything but Serena and her needs, this second shock gave her the boost needed to steel her resolve fully and start planning.

A glass of wine in hand, she could feel Serena’s eyes on her, all the way across her spacious living room. They’d agreed they needed to talk, but doing so while at HQ seemed wrong somehow, so they drove back to Serena’s house.

She swallowed the Shiraz, not really tasting it, but letting its sharpness warm her after a cold Kiev day and a surprisingly colder English evening.

‘‘Penny for them?’’

‘‘Hah…I don’t think you need me to tell you what’s on my mind, Serena.’’

Serena sighed sympathetically and wound her arms around Bernie’s slim waist, leaning her chin on her collar bone, looking up at the woman who had come to mean everything to her in such a short period of time.

‘‘Indeed. So…how do you want to proceed?’’

Bernie looked down, brushed the back of her hand down the brunette’s face, her fingers grasping her chin lightly.

‘‘There are a few options, with differing levels of gruesome. Question is…how much do we want him to suffer?’’

Twin smirks adorned their faces.

 In an odd way, it made Serena’s heart flutter at hearing Bernie say ‘‘we’’. They were indeed one single entity. Back when she and Raf picked up Bernie she tried to imagine (horrid though the idea was) how she herself would feel if their situation was reversed. If it was Bernie who had suffered at the hands of Robert Medcalf. She found herself unable to breathe, tears clogging her throat. It was a stroke of luck (ha!) that they were in a rather tense position inside that car to be doing any talking.

The notion of Bernie being in a similar situation to hers made her realize just how much she would be willing to do to retaliate.

* * *

 

They knew it would be difficult, and put their jobs as well as lives in danger. But the truth was, both were past the point of caring anymore. They were ensconced comfortably on Serena’s sofa in front of a roaring fire after a very long day at HQ and Serena felt Bernie’s head land comfortably on her shoulder.

‘‘He is being transferred to our holding facility in Surrey in three hours.’’, Serena uttered under her breath. Bernie, immediately alert, lifted her head and the stiffness in her body returned. Her voice, however, was more soothing than Serena had ever heard it.

‘‘I told you, it’s okay, the plan is simple enough. Little rugrat Raf owes me after he told on me like the teacher’s pet he is’’,  said Bernie with a smirk and without malice.

‘‘Don’t be too harsh on him, love, he helped prevent what could have potentially ended up being a disaster of epic proportions.’’

‘‘I know. Sorry. You know, I feel calmer now that we have a plan of action.’’

‘‘Do you think it’ll work?’’

‘‘If I didn’t I wouldn’t have suggested it. That said, it’s not like I’m not shitting a brick at the thought of something going wrong.It's not like what we do is an exact science, unfortunarely.’’

Serena knew what she meant. She was thinking of Serena and her involvement, afraid for her wellbeing,both physically and mentally.

‘‘Darling, you mustn’t ponder the ‘‘what-ifs’’. And put a little more faith in my abilities as field operative, I have been here much longer and have picked up a colourful array of quite useful tricks to keep up my sleeve.’’

‘‘I know, but it’s a reflex. Like when I see Lotta and Cam behind the wheel of a car. I know they are both perfect drivers, but that doesn’t stop my heart from wanting to leap out of my chest at the sight.’’

Serena slid further down in Bernie’s arms and sighed contentedly.

‘‘I wish we could stay like this forever.’’

‘‘When our…’’task’’ is done, I might just take you up on that. But now, shop talk. How long does it take to process him into the system?’’

‘‘Usually, after he gives them all he has to bargain with and all the paperwork has been duly filed, about three days.’’

‘‘Hmm…then we wait for two to pass. On the third one we go after him. Raf has enough IT prowess to get us the directory of the protection program, we should have everything we need catch him in transport. Serena…’’

‘‘Don’t even think of saying it. I’m going and that’s final. For goodness sake you’re making me feel like a child.’’

She extricated herself from Bernie’s embrace and stalked over to the mantel, fiddling with the knick-knacks and mementos adorning it. Her daughter’s baby face smiled up at her from one of the photos and she took a deep breath. She grasped the marble firmly as she felt Bernie sidle up behind her. A pair of slender arms encased her and once again Serena was overwhelmed by the feeling of safety. She turned in Bernie’s arms and drew her further in.

‘‘I know you can take care of yourself Serena, but…I just…’’

Serena could feel the wild thumping of her love’s heart and on instinct, her palms rubbed soothing circles on Bernie’s back.

‘‘I know, Bernie. I want, I _need_ to do this because it could have easily not have been me. In some other parallel universe it could have been you. Hell, it could have been you the other night. And I know I was the one who just said not to let ‘‘what-ifs’’ be an issue…I can’t let that particular nightmare go. I have to deal with it. Just like you’ve shown me you need to. ‘‘

Serena felt Bernie take a deep breath and nod into her shoulder.

‘‘Okay.’’

‘‘So no more nerves, soldier.’’

‘‘We’ve got this.’’

‘‘Indeed we do.’’

And when Bernie pressed her lips to Serena’s, she’d realized, letting the feeling of tranquility run through her, that truer words have never been spoken.

* * *

 

**_Two days later_ **

‘‘When did Raf say he was going to be here?’’

As Bernie said it, the door bell rang and Serena went to answer it, promptly ushering the man inside.

‘‘You have it?’’, Bernie said, Serena immediately picking up at the eagerness in the tone she was actually doing well in concealing.

He nodded but by the look on his face Serena could tell something was wrong.

‘‘Raf…’’

She let her boss tone envelop him and watched the wariness intensify.

‘‘Well, as far as our Robbie the Bastard is concerned, we’re all good on that front, but Serena, there’s something I think you should see.’’

The brunette’s eye knit together in confusion. Bernie showed Raf to the study.

As he inserted the flash drive, Serena felt a storm brewing in her mind and couldn’t help but feel that whatever this was, it was going to change quite a few things.

‘‘First thing’s first. Medcalf’s transport truck and subsequent chopper ride are scheduled for Tuesday, 5 am. Until then, he is safely guarded in Surrey. I got the blueprints for you, and…’’, he took the messenger bag off his shoulder and handed it to Bernie.’’I thought you might need some basic provisions.

She opened it, seeing it contained several vials of Kalynorphine and half a dozen guns, different in size and fire power.

‘‘We’re quite well stocked already, but a few more guns in our arsenal wouldn’t go amiss. Cheers, Raf.’’

‘‘I take it, the guns are clean of the serial numbers and the vials are under the radar collects?’’

‘‘Of course, Serena, you’ve taught me well. ’’

She smirked.

‘‘Perhaps a little too well.’’

* * *

 

''Now, Agent  Di Luca, what is it you wanted to show me?''

She watched him hand the first USB stick to Bernie and insert a second one.

''As I was searching through the Witness Protection Program, I found Medcalf easily. When I got all I needed on him, I thought I was done. But then something caught my eye. A familiar name. And when I started digging deeper, I couldn't believe my eyes. Here, have a seat. I highlighted all the important bits for you.''

Serena did as she was told and started reading. It was a directory of current adressess of every single criminal, Committee-related or otherwise, who had ever entered the program -  basically being pardoned for their sins via good old-fashioned barter trade. She hated the blody thing with every fiber of her being.

Suddenly, having recognized the first name and then as the avalanche continued, she stood up so quickly that she knocked over the chair. Bernie saw her clench her fists so hard her hands had become white.

''Serena?''

''Don't...just...let me be...let me be for a minute...''

She walked away in the direction of the master bedroom, leaving a worried Bernie and Raf behind.

''Raf? What's going on?''

He turned to the computer screen and strated reading out loud.

''2003,the year Serena started as head of Amaranth's tactical divison – Lenard Miles, Peter Gyles,Daniel Layos,Catalin Nagy etc. 2004-Nym Peternek, Richard Duhles, Mark Robertson, Julia Clarke. And so on and so on, so many more for each subsequent year. They are  a miscelanous, mismatched  merry band of child porn peddlers, drug ring leaders, mass murderers, human traffickers and over-all sadists. What they all have in common is Serena. They are all her captures. Bigwigs in the Committee. All people she was led to believe were being punished accordingly and/or duly executed. These are heavily guilty people, Bernie.''

''Jesus Christ, Raf...''

Bernie felt a tightening in her chest, anger coiling in her veins.

''By my calculations, these names have to make up at least seventy per cent of her capture rate.''

''So basically, what you're telling me is that Amaranth...that _Serena_ was being used like a puppet all this time?''

''I'm saying that the woman you love – and do not give me that look, I'm not afraid of you and have known since I first saw you two standing next to each other – has just been told that the majority of her life's work was just one big joke for others to trade with and that a lot of the people she fought so hard to clear these streets of have indeed not been punished but rather were given new lives to continue their ill ways. They are still tainting the world she was trying to protect.''

''Oh god, Raf...''

She ran up the stairs and towards Serena's bedroom. What she saw inside was most defintely not what she was expecting. Serena was in the middle of her bed, packing her bags.

''Serena?''

The surgeon looked up and Bernie was almost physically taken aback by what she saw in that gaze. Determination. A plan. Fear. And so much anger.

''Talk to me,Campbell.''

Serena took a deep breath.

''Medcalf is the beginning. The directory is in my possession now. There is nothing stopping me from continuing to burn my way through it.''

Bernie nodded, understanding immediately, the page they were on identical.

''Question is, can I count on you?''

Bernie smiled, relieved.

''No, the real question is, how to pack for such a lengthy mission? I would suggest just the necessities. When we find a base, as we travel further, we'll buy what we need on the go.''

Serena smiled through a haze of tears and drew Bernie in for another one of their earth-shattering, soul-searing kisses.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Our girls go all Boondock Saints on a bunch of baddies. I honestly have no idea where this came from,but I find I quite like it. If you haven't seen Boondock Saints(the first part, none of the others)...well, you haven't lived. If you have seen it - then you know exactly what their escapades will look like. Although, as they are women and not boldly Irish, they will be more quiet and tactful about their approach ;)  
> Hope you liked the new chapter, and as always - I live off your feedback! :)  
> xoxo   
> Tasha


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to put their plans into action.

 ‘‘So, what do you think?’’

Serena did her best not to gawp, but it was inevitable. Sker House was perfect. Private property, far from prying eyes. Best sound-proofing ever. perfect for what they had planned.

‘‘How…?’’

Bernie shrugged.

‘‘ My father’s through his father, his father’s through his father’s etc. Right now it’s yours and mine. Think of it as our very own private Skyfall – but without the way that one perished, I should hope. Now come on, there are some functional rooms, and the plumbing is in order. And then I’ll take you to see the arsenal, it’s in the basement.’’

Serena nodded but stopped Bernie in her tracks.

‘‘Serena?’’

‘‘So, let me get this straight. One of the most famous haunted mansions around…is yours –''

‘‘Ours.’’

‘‘-and you want us to be based here?’’

Bernie’s face fell.

‘‘Don’t you like it? I thought it would be perfect. If you don’t like it, we could go somewhere else, of course.’’

‘‘No, Bernie, it…it’s perfect. You…are perfect.’’

She slid the back of her hand against Bernie’s warm cheek and felt the woman push into the touch, so endearingly feline-like.

‘‘But I’m just…in awe. A lot of people think it’s real…the ghosts I mean….’’

‘‘Well, there have been reports of sightings and alike, but what it really is - the fog and the winds. I think it all stems from the novel set in this house. ‘‘Maid of Sker’’.

Serena inclined her head, urging her to go on.

‘‘Well, the book talks about a girl, Elizabeth Williams, who they say died of a broken heart, locked away in the house, after her father forbade her from marrying the love of her life. Her ghost allegedly still haunts the hallways, wailing and shrieking as it goes. ‘‘

‘‘How delightfully sad and horrid. I suppose I did always like a good Halloween story.’’, the brunette hummed appreciatively, her eyes flitting from wall to wall taking in the family portraits and tapestries.

 ‘‘So tell me Berenice…you’ve never been here before?’’

‘‘Not as such, no. Father paid for the upkeep but the family rarely visited.’’

There was a glint in Serena’s eyes that spoke of mischief, desire and little else. Bernie felt a shudder run down her spine.

‘‘So this is your house-warming?’’, said Serena, each word bringing her a step closer to the blonde.

‘‘ _Our_ house-warming…and, in a way, I suppose it is. Why, what did you have in mind?’’

‘‘Well, I was thinking how little ol’ me didn’t even think to bring you a house-warming present…and how I guess I’ll just have to make do.’’

She undid the sash of her coat and let it fall to the floor before heading for the stairs, undoing the first buttons of her shirt as she went.

‘‘I’m afraid you’re going to have to show me where the first viable room is, Major?’’

The mention of her army rank always brought her to her senses, and Bernie bolted ahead, flinging open the first oak door to the right. The room was bright and spacious and - Serena was pleased to see - thoroughly cleaned. There were fresh sheets, and the air smelled of lavender and honey.

‘‘House-warming present or not Serena, I seem to recall a slight matter of an I.O.U.’’

Serena’s brows furrowed in thought until it dawned on her.

‘‘You know it’s not a balance system, dear. I enjoy giving as much as I enjoy receiving, I can promise you that.’’

‘‘Ditto, Ms Campbell. Which is why I would like you, to lie back…and let me worship you.’’

As she nudged the brunette backwards, Serena felt the matress hit her knees, and allowed her body to land against the newly made sheets. Bernie almost immediately crawled on top of her, legs astride Serena’s own, elbows propped next to either side of Serena’s head, eyes roaming her face almost hungrily. Serena’s breath hitched at the amount of tenderness and devotion she saw openly displayed in the normally taciturn soldier’s gaze.

Bernie stopped the visual feast in favour of a tactile one as she let her hand map the planes of Serena’s body, divesting the woman of her clothes with each new turn. Soon, Serena was splayed underneath her, completely naked, both women breathing heavily. Serena thought she could actually feel her pupils dilate to their maximum.

Bernie worked on her own clothes and soon, the slide of flesh against flesh was the only sensation they were aware of. Bernie traced a path with her tongue, starting with the valley between Serena’s breasts, her stomach and the apex of her thighs. The brunette’s legs parted easily, and Bernie positioned herself more comfortably on the huge bed.

As she delved inside Serena for the first time she became well aware that there would never be a moment where she would tire of hearing the sounds Serena was making as she brought her pleasure.

Serena arched her back and bucked her hips involuntarily, and Bernie grasped them to steady her.

‘‘Shhh…Shhh…it’s okay Serena…we’ll get there.’’

Serena simply bucked harder at the vibrations Bernie’s voice was jolting her with and when that talented tongue finally dove as deep and as far as it could go, she could have sworn she saw stars.

* * *

 

‘‘What is it?’’

They lay in the huge tub in the bathroom, Serena’s back against Bernie’s chest. The brunette felt drowsier by the minute.

‘‘Just sleepy I guess. And worried.’’

Bernie shifted them so she could look at Serena.

‘‘Don’t be. We’re both trained for this. The plan is foolproof. As well as the next one and the next one and the one after that. Because we are where we want to be, we have each other and the goal has never been clearer.’’

Serena smiled at the way Bernie always knew to put things in perspective.

‘‘You’re right.’’

‘‘Shall we get some sleep? Big day tomorrow.’’

‘‘Hm, yes, I should think so.’’

* * *

 

Robert Medcalf’s day couldn’t have started off better. He got news that he was to be transferred to his new life shortly, and he couldn’t wait to be shot of all the members of the surveillance team that have been crawling about the place and his cell. Cell! As if he was some measly criminal of no importance. They were calling it a safe house, but it was no more than a glorified petting zoo. Sheep every which way he looked, with an occasional smattering of geese, chickens and pigs.

And as he stood on the helipad waiting for his ride, being grasped rather rudely by two bufoons the Lego people had hired to keep him from doing a runner(as if he would run away from a new, clean slate) he pondered what he would do first once he reached his destination. A long bath and a shot of burbon, that was for sure. Beyond that he figured he would wing it.

Thus occupied, he was more than compliant in the hands of his captors, and almost airily slid inside the black helicopter. It wasn’t until they were in the on the move that he realized that the silence had grown louder. He swallowed with some difficulty.

The guards were -  as per regulation he supposed -  covered in black cloth from head to toe, their eyes the only bit of them visible.

‘‘I don’t suppose there’s a chance of a bottle of water?’’

As he uttered his question he heard the guard to his left let out a chuckle. A woman? Jesus, they let women in anywhere these days. But as her next move was to remove the mask, he decided her laughter was more of a malicious chuckle rather than a good-natured giggle. For if there was ever a look that could kill, he was under its influence. Her face and the awfully familiar shock of blonde hair were the last thing he saw before the almighty sting ran through his body and he collapsed unconscious to the floor of the helicopter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, we are back with our vigilante duo and are following the way they deal with this new era in their life.   
> I was going for a Bond-esque kind of feel, as you can tell by the use of Sker Castle - which is a real place btw, as is the story I wrote in, the only difference being - obviously - that Bernie's family doesn't own it (and I doubt anyone cleans the real Sker House, lol)   
> I really, really really hope you guys liked it. It's a new for me, this kind of story, so I would really love to know if I'm headed in the right direction with it, so...feedback? Pretty please with Shiraz on top? ;)  
> xoxo  
> Tasha Vick


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter gets darker and more gruesome. You've been warned. Not that much darker, but still, keep in mind.  
> Thanks to everyone for sticking with the story.

’’You don’t have to do this, Serena.’’

‘‘Berenice, when I want your opinion I will very clearly ask for it.’’

Bernie fondly rolled her eyes at the angry remark, knowing that it was one of Serena’s ways of dealing with a task she wasn’t particularly looking forward to.

‘‘You may think it’s going to be horrendous for me, but you don’t know the half of it. _I do_ , and it scares even me.’’

Bernie frowned at the words she didn’t quite understand, but at the sight of Serena huddling deeper into her coat and moving towards the balcony had her closer to the epiphany.

‘‘So…is it time for a Bernie/Serena version of 20 questions?’’

‘‘If you’d like?’’

‘‘Navigating the waters of understanding who you are is something I will always like and treasure doing, Serena.’’

The brunette melted at the softness of Bernie’s voice and cast her eyes downwards, ashamed at her previous outburst. Bernie twined their hands together and moved in closer, letting Serena cradle her head in the crook of her neck. Bernie was a secret lover of cuddles, especially if they came from Serena Campbell.

‘‘So…’’, Bernie started, her free hand caressing Serena’s waist and hip.

‘‘You’re afraid of yourself and what this whole situation is bringing out of you?’’

No words were uttered in reply, but Bernie felt Serena nod into her shoulder.

‘‘Okay…and you’re… ashamed?’’

At that, Serena locked eyes with her and a tear escaped.

‘‘All the deaths that will come after this one…I can see their demise so clearly, and I don’t relish it one bit, save for the fact that I know we’ll be leaving the world a better place. But… _him_ …Him I can’t help but be….god help me, I feel excited at the prospect of killing him. Overjoyed. Like a part of me is putrid and rotten and everything in between and I deserve to have my very essence stomped out.

She felt Bernie tighten her hold and she hugged back just as fiercely, sliding her arm around the blonde’s slender waist.

‘‘But at the same time, you know it’s only normal…the way you’re feeling?’’

Bernie’s ‘‘questions’’ were nudging her in the direction of self-pardon and Serena wasn’t a fool to deny herself relief when it was so freely given. And it was true. Her feelings _were_ normal. It’s just that it was rare that any rape victim got the chance to do what she would be doing once the anesthetic wore off from the bastard’s blood stream.

‘‘How do I do this…without doing this?’’

‘‘Oh, love, I’m afraid only you know the answer to that one. And since I know you won’t let anyone else touch him without you dealing with him first -  just remember that he cannot hurt you anymore, in any way, shape or form, and that I will be with you every step of the way.’’

Raf, who had adamantly, and with fierce loyalty, signed himself up for whatever Serena’s plans were, stuck his head through the door, calling out to them.

‘‘Bern, he’s waking up, I thought you might want to know.’’

His eyes strayed to Serena’s form questioningly, but Bernie simply waved him off. Serena turned to him.

‘‘We’ll be right in. Make sure he’s upright.’’

‘‘Got it, boss.’’

* * *

 

The subterranean level of Sker House was simply a kidnapper’s dream, Serena thought. Dark, with just the right amount of damp to make it horror-movie worthy. Huge vaulting archways, and a medium-sized sitting room in an alcove in the furthest corner, separated from the rest of the space by a sliding metal door.

This is where Bernie was, watching the goings on through the cameras and monitors she and Raf had installed as a manner of surveillance. A proper base needs proper modernization, Raf had argued, and they recognized just how right he was.  For the moment, the set-up was somewhat primitive, given the little time they had to prepare, but Serena made a mental note to draw up a plan of further technical renovations, if their base was to be fully functional in the future.

However, for the moment, she left any and all other thoughts aside, focusing on the body seated in the metal chair some 20 meters in front of her.

He was definitely awake, his hooded head swiveling maniacally every which way, his labored breaths music to Serena’s ears. She allowed her dark side to enjoy itself, to come out and play. If this must be done – and it must, she would allow it free reign. She found the strength to root through the pain, and let it come to the surface. She would need it and her anger if she was to execute the punishment fully.

Her breaths leveled and she walked with purpose towards her tormentor. The sound of her stiletto heels echoing perilously against the cold stone made him flinch and she heard his already quickened heartbeat triple. The portable heart monitor Raf had brought with him was something she had personally asked for. She wanted audible proof of fear.

Funnily enough, he had yet to utter a single word. She knew from experience that when submitted to this kind of torture, most would resort to bargaining, or at least asking some kind of question as to their whereabouts.

She left her wonderment at his behavior aside and approached him, finally yanking the hood off, coming face to face with her nightmares.

It didn’t leave her breathless. It didn’t leave her trembling in her boots. What it did do, however, was give her a renewed sense of purpose as she stared into his still confused eyes. As she waited for the recognition to come, she allowed herself a smile. All teeth, both seductive and shark-like. He flinched visibly and the penny dropped. Unfortunately, so did his stomach and she only narrowly avoided getting puked on. Projectile vomiting was definitely a perk of Kalynorphine when used on the right person, she thought.

Listening to his dry-heaving, she was annoyed at the sound and only then did she suddenly remember that this time, unlike their last encounter, she was the one in control. She spoke, her voice now an octave lower than usual.

‘‘Good evening Mr Medcalf, we’ve been waiting a while now.’’

He was taking in deep mouthfuls of air, and seemed to have calmed somewhat. Her words gave him something to process.

‘‘Here, have some water.’’

She nudged a nearby metal tray in his direction. On it was a huge glass of water with a straw in it. One of the notoriously annoying side effects of Angel Path was just how parched it left you after you’ve woken up. As he greedily gulped at the liquid she smiled. And watched.

His eyes widened and he stopped swallowing for a second and turned to her in alarm.

Answering the question she saw there, she nodded, a radiant smile lighting up her features.

‘‘It’s just water, Mr Medcalf. And a few drops of an acid I invented. Not enough to kill you, surely, but quite enough to-’‘

Her words were cut in half by a coughing fit, as Medcalf thrashed in the chair, his restraints holding him up firmly, spittle and blood flying everywhere.

‘‘-enough to hurt and make you bleed. Just a tad. We wouldn’t want to kill you, now would we? Well, not yet anyway.’’

And that’s when his head jerked involuntarily in the direction she’d hoped for. His eyes caught sight of another metal tray, filled with all manner of sharp tools, syringes and alike.

‘‘Serena….’’

His voice…it did things to her. It woke the real monster. That one single word had the power to undo her in that moment and she knew it. Bernie, sitting behind that metal panel, knew it. The question was whether she would let it.

* * *

 

‘‘I have to get out there, she’s going to fall apart!’’

As she walked to the door, Raf’s voice stopped her.

‘‘Have more faith in her, Bern. She will be fine.’’

* * *

 

Raf was right. Just as quickly as it attacked, the monster was vanquished. She was the one lording over him this time.

‘‘Maybe leaving you your voice wasn’t such a good idea. Oh well, live, you learn, I always say.’’

She shrugged off her black cashmere coat and draped it over the back of a nearby chair. Snapping on a pair of latex gloves, she walked gleefully over to the tray and the tools it housed.

She edged a chair closer to his, sat directly behind him. The heart monitor was still going wild. She switched it off, not wanting distractions.

‘‘Now, why don’t we start.’’

He felt nothing, just knew that she was moving his body a little to the left, a little to the right, all the way through humming the theme tune for _Neighbors_. After some time had passed, he heard her snap the gloves off and walk over to his front and face him.

‘‘The wonders of Kalynorphine –the drug you’re currently under – is that it doesn’t wear off. It just…stops. Like a switch has been flicked. There are so many things I would like to do to you, Mr. Medcalf, but I’m afraid I am a rather busy woman, and I simply haven’t got the time required for a proper session , so this will have to do. But don’t worry…lucky for you, it will be over soon.’’

With those words she left him, knowing that within exactly 30 seconds, the drug will have vanished.

Bernie, seated in the observation room, let Serena cuddle into her as the three of them watched wordlessly at the man still wondering what on Earth was going on.

‘‘Five seconds’’, said Raf and Serena nodded knowingly.

Four…three…two…one.

The shrieks were piercing and agonizing, but not one of the three people flinched. They watched with quiet detachment as Robert Medcalf managed to turn over his chair and was now flailing against the stone floor in a pool of his own blood, trying to fight the pain of a thousand incisions, cuts and lacerations of various lengths and depths. Serena had left just enough blood in him so that he would be awake when Bernie came in.

She let the blonde up and sat back in the vacated seat. Bernie picked up her choice of weapon, Serena’s very own Glock .43 and left the room. And as Serena watched the love of her life press the gun in between Robert Medcalf’s eyes, she knew that this was where they were both meant to be. Together, alive and still fighting.

The gun went off. It was amazing to Bernie how such a vile act could make her feel more alive than she had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow, this was a new kind of theme for me to be writing. I hope I did a good job and that you guys like it. I have no idea if I got the level of dark/gruesome for this but I sort of like the way it came out. Stay tuned for more on Bernie and Serena dealing with their chosen new life.  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> xoxo  
> Tasha Vick


	15. Chapter 15

Raf offered to take care of the body and Bernie and Serena were grateful for it. In a way, they both saw what happened in the dungeons as the final act. Neither wished another sight of Robert Medcalf’s existence, even if he was deceased.

‘‘Leave it with me, Bern.’’ He murmured to her as she observed Serena in the chair she’d vacated only minutes prior.

After a decent while, when they heard Raf’s heavy footsteps heading upwards, they knew the mess had been cleared and they let out a joint breath.

‘‘Is it horrid I’m fighting a huge smile right now? And a peal of laughter to boot?’’, asked Serena, her eyes trained on nothing in particular.

‘‘Not unless you feel like doing a jig is inappropriate as well, which is what I would do but for my bad back.’’

Despite the humour with which their words were intended, the two women remained stone faced.

‘‘We did it, Bernie.’’

‘‘Yes we did.’’

Serena finally looked up at her and Bernie’s heart clenched with the love she felt for her. She wondered if it would always be like that. If she would always feel undone by Serena’s eyes, her face, her voice, her amazing brain? She hoped so. Because to live in such a state of perpetual euphoria was a gift she never wanted to relinquish.

‘‘I think, Serena Campbell, that we need a rest. But not here. I don’t think I could sleep well in this house, at least tonight, knowing that…’’

She stopped herself in time, not wanting to utter what was on both their minds – that Medcalf’s body was to be incinerated in the boiler room that evening. She and Raf had agreed night time was better for hiding the possible smoke issue that would develop after using a furnace that had been out of commission for so long.

‘‘Yes, you’re right.’’

‘‘London?’’

‘‘London it is. We do have some loose strings left to deal with.’’

Serena still had to take an official leave of absence – upping and quitting so soon after the successful  Supernova would be suspicious - and Bernie had decided to quit altogether. For both of them, there was no point in remaining at MI6. From a tactical point of view, maybe, but Serena felt like she couldn’t live with herself if she in any way aided another criminal slip through the cracks.

Raf was to stay on as head of Comms, and had offered himself as liaison, extracting any necessary information for the two of them when the need arose.

* * *

 

‘‘It is burning.’’

‘‘No it’s not, it’s supposed to smell like that.’’

Serena fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead focused on the smoke, not wanting to even imagine what would happen if some of the flames occasionally licking their way up from the saucepan were to catch the delicate curtains she had only just managed to persuade Bernie they needed in the kitchen. They conversation they had then came back to her in vivid detail:

 ‘‘This is, for all intents and purposes, a war center, Serena, it’s not supposed to have doilies lining the shelves, vases with flowers and alike. Our bedroom is fine, but the rest of the place is where I draw a line.’’ Bernie had argued. That time, Serena _had_ rolled her eyes and pouted, and miraculously, Bernie relented, on a few items. Still, Serena wanted to know why she was so opposed to a bit of good-natured nesting. And so she decided to simply ask, one evening after their return from London. Snuggled close to Bernie, who was still fighting the aftershocks of a delightful orgasm, Serena spoke, all the while tracing circles on the blonde’s overheated skin.

Bernie swallowed against a thoroughly raspy throat and turned to face her. The emotion in her words was almost too much for Serena, and she grasped the Major’s hand, tightly weaving it between her palms.

‘‘I don’t want to ‘‘nest’’ as you put it, because this old, smelly, moldy house may be good and well for a war zone and for what we have in mind, but it is certainly not the kind of home I imagined for us.’’

Serena’s eyes welled with tears and she looked up to prevent them from falling. The mere thought that Bernie had imagined their future home was enough to compromise her calm exterior.

‘‘Hey… hey- Serena…look at me. We are in this for the long haul, yes?’’

Serena could only nod in agreement.

‘‘Then we do not hide tears from each other.’’

Serena felt the slide of warm liquid down her cheeks and Bernie’s palms brushing the trail away, replacing it with tender kisses.

‘‘So…’’

‘‘So…we _will_ make a home for ourselves. Not just yet though, while we have a whole lot planned that mostly does not involve being cozy in front of a fire. When we are retired, when we’ve had our fill of souls chastened and punished…then we will find a place to call our own. Because, in the end, my home is where you are. And a piece of lace or a potpourri bowl does not change that. At this point in our rogue lives, don’t you think it might put quite a dampener on the whole army base/abattoir feel to the place we are trying to cultivate?’’

Serena burst into laughter and buried herself in Bernie’s arms. She took a deep breath and tried to decipher all the different nuances. Sweat-sweet and sticky; Bernie’s shampoo –mint and honey; deep arousal – unyielding and intoxicating…and then, there it was, suddenly, the scent gripping her with all the intensity it always did, only now she had the knowhow to recognize it. Home.

She smiled, dropping light kisses on Bernie’s shoulder. She was broken out of her reverie by her soldier flipping her onto her stomach, crawling on top of her, their bodies pressed against each other, head to toe. She arched backwards into Bernie and felt the blonde gasp, while sliding her hand to Serena’s front, cupping her core, dipping two fingers inside Serena experimentally.

‘‘My, my, Ms Campbell, ready for round two, and so soon? We’ll make an army wife out of you yet.’’

As she felt the smirk against her shoulder, Serena impaled herself further onto Bernie’s exploring digits and almost growled.

‘‘No more talking, Major. Fuck me.’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler chapter in between their missions, but I find I really enjoyed writing it. Frankly, anything that has to do with exploring Bernie's emotional side always appeals to me :)  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it, thanks for sticking around!  
> Feedback/comments always much appreciated, as you know! :)  
> xoxo   
> Tasha


	16. Chapter 16

A ludicrous thought came to Serena as she witnessed the scene unfold and that was that she had no idea blood could look that black against a backdrop of perfectly beige satin. Heartbeat loud in her ears, she tried to move, only to be stopped by a whizzing bullet that almost grazed her shoulder.

’’Se...Serena, stay...stay down!’’

With each new word, the blood flow increased and the front of Bernie’s beautiful gown was now almost completely soaked, her breaths uneven and erratic.

Paying no heed to Bernie’s orders, Serena ran out from behind her cover, the fabric of her own dark burgundy evening dress fluttering behind her, and concentrated all her senses into locating the shooter. Once she glimpsed a shadow rounding the support beam to her far left, she aimed and took him out clean. Not giving him a second thought she rushed over to Bernie’s side and almost slipped in the glossy maroon that was now seeping at a crushingly alarming rate out of a deep wound in her stomach. Bernie’s hands, and now Serena’s pressing down onto it seemed to be making no progress in stopping the gushing.

Bernie was rapidly losing consciousness and Serena did her best to keep her talking.

’’Look at me, Berenice. This is the movie ending cliche I hate most so it would only make sense I actually get to live it... you **_are_** going to make it.’’

Her hands were shaking beyond control but she forced them to steady as she pressed more firmly against Bernie’s stomach with her right one and dialing for Fletch with the left.

’’Fletch? We’re in the underground car park, get Raf and meet us. Bernie’s been shot, we need all the morphine you can get your hands on. Also, tell Raf to grab a handful of the clear pink vials and to bring Morven with him.

Silver linings being what they were in Serena’s life, i.e.-not always that silver but at least somewhat present, she was glad Bernie had been granted a tiny bit of pardon, as it were. Stomach wounds were a bitch in terms of pain and blood loss, but they took notoriously long to exhaust the body. Meaning, Bernie still had at least 20 good minutes for them to take her back to their safe house in the seventh arrondissement, get a transfusion started and pour some of Serena’s pink concoction, as Bernie called it, down the Major’s very reluctant throat – Bernie was not a fan of the rotten egg taste.

* * *

 

Serena held Bernie’s hand, whispering to her prone body for maybe three minutes when she heard hurried footsteps approaching them. Fletch, who had joined them soon after Medcalf’s demise was leading the way, Raf following, and Morven was a few feet behind. Serena had decided to feel out more people who were ready to join them and Raf had expertly vetted the young girl, previously Serena’s highly skilled first assistant.

Fletch landed next to Bernie, not caring one bit he was almost literally wading in a pool of her blood. Semi-conscious, Bernie squeezed Serena’s hand and tried to form a sentence.

’’Conserve your strength, darling. Fletch and Raf are going to take you. Morven, is Doctor Lucien at the house?’’

’’Yes, he is up to speed and waiting for our arrival.’’

’’Raf, the vials?’’

’’In my left pocket, boss.’’

Morven retrieved them and handed them to Serena who uncapped three, approaching Bernie swiftly.

’’I know you hate it, darling, but right now I need you to open wide.’’

As Bernie obeyed, Serena thought back to the moment she designed the medication with such gratitude and relief. She had constructed the compound to be able to  prep the body for any kind of surgery, and in fact start repairing tissue damage immediately. If the bullet was still inside Bernie, and Serena knew it was since there was no exit wound, the liquid was tasked to dilute it and cleanse the surroundings.

’’Fletch, take her. Raf, cover him.’’

Fletch tried to be as gentle as possible as he carried Bernie’s body towards the stairwell. Serena was grateful no one had noticed the commotion yet.

’’What do you need me to do?’’, Morven asked.

’’Be with her for the prep and if she needs it, the surgery as well. I don’t want her left alone.’’

’’But...’’

’’I’ll  be right behind you, I promise, I just need to take care of something first. I need your laser mini.’’

Morven nodded and retrieved the miniscule yet long-range weapon from the holster on her side.

* * *

 

Salvatore Lancazzi, formerly known as Nicolo Mantiano. Child slave owner. Proprietor of numerous brothels that used girls from all around the world, shipping them in like cattle and against their will. Their target of the night. Who somehow managed to get wind of them. The how didn’t matter. What mattered was that now, Bernie was fighting for her life and Serena was even more of a fallen angel on a warpath.

Her heels clicked ominously against the marble of the lobby of the Paris hotel Lancazzi’s party was held at. Fighting back tears and a growl clinging to her throat, Serena rounded the corner and entered through the main hall doors. Immediately, all eyes were on her. She realized with some amusement, what a sight she must be. Her gown torn in several places, Bernie’s blood coating her hands. She spotted him immediately, and he looked...entertained. Like he couldn’t believe she’d made it out of the parking lot alive, but that it was of no consequence as he would have her finished off.

She dodged his guards and followed the route she knew by heart that would lead her to the roof and the skylight. She was an excellent shadow, and the guards were soon stumped as to her whereabouts. All she had to do now was wait him out.

And true to form there he was, three escorts in tow. Blonde, brunette and redhead. But before any of their debauchery could begin, Serena aimed, needing her night to be over with. And in the moment her laser dot centered and settled peacefully on the top of his bald head, it wasn’t the children or the girls she was doing it for. It wasn’t the endless streak of innocents she was avenging. It was a single, broken soldier who she would never stop fighting for.

Not even the screams of the three unfortunate ladies of the night could stop the smile spreading on her face. She watched them try and get grey matter and blood out of their hair extensions and knock-off couture dresses and the smile stayed on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has been hectic, and I've been struggling with finding the time to write a proper chapter, so today during my lunch break I managed to write this little filler bit, and I am quite proud of the way it turned out, even tho it is far too short - even by my standards, lol! The reason I liked it is I just love it when I manage to out my Berena feels into proper, suitable words. Which, i hope I did to your satisfaction :)  
> Anyways, head on over to the chapter and enjoy!:)  
> xoxo  
> Tasha

’’She’s been in and out for a while now. The  vials worked a charm, and she said, in between naps, that she feels okay, no pain. Doctor Lucien still wanted to run some tests, get her an x ray, but said it would be wise to wait a while, he didn’t want to risk moving her.’’

Serena heard the words coming out of Fletch’s mouth, knew what they meant and cataloged them in her mind but it was as if they were just white noise.

All she could see was Bernie’s pale form in a huge hospital issue bed. She was beyond grateful her divorce settlement and Bernie’s rather posh background made it possible for them to adequately equip every real estate they’d purchased in the six months they’d started their ’’escapade’’.

That meant a safe room within each safe house and a fully stocked medicine cabinet to match the portable operating theatre. Ever so glad for Bernie’s foresight, Serena took a shaky breath, reaching out a trembling hand, running the backs of her fingers against Bernie’s cheeks.

 _’’She’s cold...’’_ , she murmured to no one in particular as she felt her heart skip two,then three beats, as if struggling to cope with the demands of a day like theirs had been. Tears welled in her eyes as she formed her body to fit Bernie’s, being ever so mindful of her bandages. All of a sudden she was overwhelmed by the fatigue and fear she had only just allowed in her mind.

* * *

 

About an hour later, she could feel Bernie shift, the sedatives wearing off.

Serena propped herself on her elbow, looking over the woman she loved more than life itself.

’’Don’t exert yourself, darling, let your body heal. ’’

She had no idea how her voice remained even, considering the sommersaults her stomach was doing. She most definitely wasn’t done processing the near catastrophe when she felt Bernie nudge her shoulder with her forehead, nuzzling in, almost like a kitten.

’’Don’t think about it,Serena.’’

The brunette almost snorted in disbelief at the words.

’’You can safely assume, love, that no matter what we are doing at any given time in the future, there will always be a part of my brain very actively thinking about it and replaying the entire scene.’’

Bernie’s brow furrowed and she closed her eyes.

’’Are you in pain? I’ll go and get more painkillers.’’

’’No! Stay...stay with me, please?’’

Her voice was so tiny and vulnerable, and Serena allowed herself the luxury of falling apart.  She repositioned herself next to Bernie, their face scant inches apart. She placed soothing kisses on her forehead, her eyelids, her beautiful cheekbones. Bernie responded in kind and soon, the embrace deepened. Serena’s fearful tears turned to joy as she saw Bernie’s colour returning, how the warmth she’d always associated her with was back, her life force re-instated.

She slowly nudged her tongue against Bernie’s lips and was granted entrance eagerly. But before they went too far -  something Bernie’s body was most definitely not ready for -  she managed to rein herself in.

A smile on her face, she pulled far enough away to gaze into the blonde’s now almost black spheres.

’’Down, Major Wolfe. None of that until you’re feeling 100 per cent. And don’t look at me like that, I know you. You’re already plotting the next mission.’’

’’No I’m not. I’m mentally finishing this one. Lancazzi-’’

She fell silent at the murderous glare she could see in Serena’s eyes and immediately knew.

’’You...?’’

’’Yes.’’

’’But Serena, they knew we were there, they could have-’’

’’But they didn’t. And I needed to send a message. Look, I’ve been thinking.’’

She clasped Bernie’s right hand in both of hers and twined their fingers.

’’The secret service world, in any country...it’s small. We are all inextricably linked. I don’t think we can continue like this without someone figuring out it was us...what I’m trying to say is...if we don’t want to get caught, we need to seriously consider going well and trully underground. And that means severing all ties with the MI6. I know you already have, and that’s a plus in this situation, but I’m talking about the rest of us. When you’ve healed we need to talk to Raf, Fletch and Morven. See if they’re willing to follow or if maybe that would be a little too much for them. Either way, it would still be you and me...if you’ll have me?’’

’’Every way I can get you, Serena, you know that.’’

Serena nodded and placed one final chaste kiss on the blonde’s lips before moving away towards the medicine cabinet.


	18. Chapter 18

 

In the end, the big talk they had planned ended up being redundant, as  Morven, Raf and Fletch were most definitely on board. Raf and Morven saw Serena as the mother figure they so loved and admired and Fletch was almost liker a brother to Bernie, especially after all they’d been through.

As they strolled the gardens of Sker House, a timid summer starting to seep into the landscape, Serena and Bernie took stock of their first months as proper renegades.

’’You got shot!’’

’’Ah, yes, but we got the bad guy. Well... _you_ got the bad guy. And the other three ops before Lancazzi went off without a hitch.Gotta put them all in the win column.’’

Serena thought back to their list so far.

_Eva Wenn, 35 – a brilliant, albeit profoundly insane chemist with a background in crystal meth, one of Guy Self’s favourite suppliers. They set up camp in the building opposite hers, in Budapest – one clean shot was all it took, and Serena had never felt prouder of how steady her aim was._

_Siobhan Morris, 43 - a wild child of the highest rank, a goon selected by Self personally to handpick his bodyguards and hitmen. A task she performed by raking through the creme de la creme of every major penitentiary system in the world. Done in by a broken bottle in an alley in Brooklyn. Bernie’s stealth mode made it impossible for her to know what was coming. Left in said alley, made to look like a mugging gone wrong._

_Danil Pavlov, 55. A Russian-Bulgarian warlord with a penchant for young boys and old scotch. They got him in Prague. The garotte, Bernie had said, sunk into his neck like it was butter and Serena remembered how the blonde shuddered at the memory. On the plus side,Bernie had said, no blood got on her clothes and Fletch had an easier time with the clean-up._

And finally, Serena thought back... _Lancazzi_. She could have happily rescucitated him multiple times if it meant she got to kill him over and over again. Letting go of the memory, she slipped her arm around Bernie’s and steered them back to the house.

’’You need to keep your strength up. As a bonus incentive:Morven said she was coming round tonight, to go over the Saunders op prep with you, if you’re up for it.’’

Bernie’s face lit up.

’’Finally, something to do! Much as I love you, sitting here alone while you go out and do recon and gather intel wasn’t exactly my idea of a honeymoon.’’

Bernie felt Serena’s steps falter for half a second. Bernie was very much attuned to her moods and body language  and she immediately knew something was wrong.

’’Serena?’’

The surgeon simply shook her head slowly, her gaze now distant and slightly bewildered. After a while Bernie was beginning to worry.

’’Okay, Serena Campbell, it has been a full two minutes, what is it?’’

’’I...Have you thought about it? Or was it just a figure of speech?’’

Bernie frowned, but soon a smile lit up her face.

’’Is it the word honeymoon that’s got you all frazzled, March hare-style?’’

Serena frowned as Bernie’s smile widened.

’’This isn’t a grinning matter, Bernie. I’m being serious.’’

Bernie’s gaze softened and she put her arm around Serena’s shoulders

’’So was I, after a fashion,umm... in hindsight.’’

At Serena’s perplexed expression Bernie felt herself let out a long sigh, her lungs tense and restrictive. She brushed the palm of her free hand against the fabric of her trousers.

’’Let’s just go have tea,you’re getting chilly. Then we can talk properly.’’

’’Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to be taking care of you?’’

’’We take care of each other. Now, tea?’’

Serena smiled and nodded. Tea or otherwise, she would follow her silly Wolfe to the ends of the Earth. She even managed not to gag at her own sappiness and that was a feat in and of itself.

* * *

 

’’Decaf for you, Berenice, you know the meds you’re taking disagree with caffeine.’’

’’You know, it’s not the pain that’s the biggest downside of this whole getting shot thing. It’s being deprived of actual coffee and proper tea.’’

Serena cuddled closer and sighed in sympathy. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Bernie stood and Serena looked up at her, a question in her eyes.

’’Be back in a sec, stay right there.’’

Serena nodded and took another sip of her scalding hot Earl Grey. But when even after a full ten minutes there was still no sight or sound of Bernie she began to worry. The stairs were an issue even a full month after the incident and she feared that Bernie may have colapsed once she got to the top. Cursing herself for not insisting on going with her in the first place, Serena was about to go find her stubborn soldier but stopped in her tracks as Bernie appeared in the doorway, slightly out of breath, her cheeks flushed.

Serena’s heartbeat tripled.

’’What is it, are you okay? Let me check your pulse-’’

’’What? No,Serena I’m fine.’’

’’Then what’s with the huffing and puffing? And just because I happen to think you are especially beautiful when you blush,  right now, I’m not a fan of the state you’re in.’’

Bernie took both her hands and pulled them both towards the couch. Once they were settled, Serena’s head finding its home, as always, in the crook of Bernie’s neck, Serena heard Bernie start to say something. And stop. And start again. And stop.

’’Bernie...whatever it is, just out with it. I think I can safely say, we’ve been through worse.’’

Bernie swallowed hard, her right hand going to her back trouser pocket. Serena tried to see what was in it but Bernie kept her hand behind her back, tilting the brunette’s chin upwards, their gazes locking.

’’This may not exactly be the way I intended this to go...to be honest I didn’t actually have a plan, so this may actually be for the best. You know me and procrastination. I tend to go off on a tangent. Like that time I-’’

’’Like right now?’’

’’Um, ha, yes. I just...god, how do other people do this?   I...’’

Serena’s eyes guiding her through the jungle her own words had become, Bernie managed to tamp down her nerves long enough to form a coherent sentence or two.

’’Our line of work -  as you once so aptly put it - can take us away from each other in an instant. As proven by what we shall in the future only ever refer to as the Lancazzi mishap. And I don’t want the world that is left behind after one or both of us are gone to not know that you were mine. And that I am yours. Ever so completely.’’

Serena felt like finally, the last bit of the puzzle that was her life had fallen into place. With Bernie’s left hand clasped in hers, Serena felt warmth of  her other half filling her up fully, mending both their muddled souls, brightening and clearing them. It was nothing short of rebirth.

’’I...’’

Bernie held up her hand to present the brunette with a tiny burgundy coloured jewelry box. And even though Serena obviously assumed that this is where Bernie’s frazzled, beautiful speech was heading, she still couldn’t stop her eyes from tearing up at the sight of the blonde’s hand, cluthcing the tiny object like a lifeline, her lovely doe eyes seeking approval.

’’Oh, Bernie.’’

’’Open it.’’

Serena did. The ring was nothing short of a masterpiece.The center princess cut diamond was flanked by two smaller emeralds, on a band of diamond encrusted platinum. Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at it.

’’Um...Serena?’’

Serena’s eyes snapped up towards Bernie’s voice.

’’An answer would be nice?’’ she murmured shyly, clearly petrified of rejection. Serena decided to tease her just a little.

’’Well, you didn’t actually ask me anything.’’

’’Do you actually need me to ask?’’

’’Do you actually need me to answer?’’

’’Serena!’’

Serena smiled wider and decided to put her out of her misery.

’’Yes, Berenice. A thousand times, in a thousand lifetimes...yes.’’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure you read the notes after the chapter? :)

Morven often listened to jazz on her iPod while running the daily stats on her computer, she said it helped her not think about the darker aspects of the job as much. Raf occupied the treadmill when he found the ops room at Sker House too oppressive and gloomy. Bernie saw Fletch roaming the vast gardens quite a few times. She hadn’t pressed him about it, but knew that it was his way of dealing with his tasks and more importantly, with the fact that on the days he was away from them, he missed his children terribly.

Bernie and Serena, on the other hand, prefered not to isolate themselves. Instead, they remained steadfastly a unit, unwavering in their support for each other.

Serena always knew when Bernie needed absolute silence and  Bernie  instinctively felt it when Serena needed her to chat about insignificant things if the dark thoughts loomed ominous on the horizon.

Half a year in, it had been mutually decided that what all of them needed was a few days off. They each had their own coping mechanisms with the day to day tasks - oppressive in their necessity, but those could only take them so far in their daily quest for sanity and a bit of reprieve.

Serena and Bernie kindly refused Morven’s offer of a spa weekend and booked themselves a few days at a bed and breakfast in the Cotswolds.

* * *

 

’’Oh, it’s beautiful!’’

The weather was on their side -  a chilly, sunny morning, blossomed further into a crisp, clear English winter's day. Bernie watched with content as Serena’s eyes sparkled as she took in the scenery and the snow-covered garden as they approached the doors of the bed-and-breakfast.

She was always amazed that Serena was hers. Soon, she would even have the immense good fortune to call her her wife.

So caught up in her own musings, she failed to realize Serena had already walked further ahead and was being greeted by what seemed to be the hotel owner.

When she finally looked away from Serena, Bernie stopped, almost as if thunderstruck, and Serena turned around at the sound of the blonde’s phone hitting the ground, having slipped from her grasp.

’’Bernie, what is it?’’

But she didn’t hear her. At that moment,she only had eyes and ears for the pixie-esque woman standing next to Serena.

Her throat closed up, tears welling in her eyes. She hated this feeling and yet she was letting it rule her again.

* * *

 

’’Berenice?’’

Serena’s breath hitched at the familiarity with which the word was uttered. As her first instinct was to comfort Bernie when she was upset, she stopped herself in time as she witnessed the pained expressions on the two women’s faces. Serena’s gut churned in horror as several implications hit her. Refusing to give into jealousy and fear just yet,her feet remained rooted to the spot, and she was stuck watching the scene unfold, her heart going a mile a minute.

* * *

 

It was strange, thought Bernie, somewhere within her tortured state, how the sight of one person’s face could bring with it such contradictory emotions. That tiny, beautiful face, always a sight for sore eyes reminded her of bomb shells going off and violins during a sunset. Bitter pain and the sweetness of rum raisins. Raging grief and bubbling joy. Righteousness and vile injustice rolled into one. Even that very moment was sheer pain and the purest hapiness.

She felt her arms open to welcome the blonde now running towards her.

She was always like a hummingbird,thought Bernie. Buzzing to and fro, relentless in her persistence. Tiny, whirlwind-y in nature and as open and devastating as a hurricane when she set her mind to something. She felt her grip tighten and tears soaking through the front of her shirt.

She took a deep breath, steadied her hands on the woman’s shoulders and pushed a little way away from her body to get a good loook at her.

As vibrant and beautiful as ever, thought Bernie. _’’She’s alive’’_. The words echoed through her mind and she almost refused to believe them. She cupped the other woman’s face reverently, trying to convince herself that the warmth beneath her fingertips was real.

* * *

 

Serena watched. And fumed. And despaired. And realized she was being silly as she had no idea what on earth was going on. She decided to save the rage for later, if it was necessary. Though, that didn’t stop that miniscule hole in her soul from opening up, spewing out every single insecurity she ever had about her and Bernie’s relationship.

Finally, she stage-cleared her throat and the women seemed to finally shock themselves out of the bubble they were in. Bernie looked between her and the woman in her arms,an odd look on her face, somewhere between awe and unspeakable gratitude. For who and for what Serena couldn’t tell and was deadly afraid to ask.

But then, their host spoke.

’’Oh...god...I’m so sorry...Ms Campbell...’’

Serena watched her wipe her eyes with the back of her hand and then run her palms over the material of her magenta pencil skirt. The crisp white shirt she was wearing was now wrinkled beyond salvation owing to the long, emotional embrace they shared. Serena felt oddly gloaty. Petty was actually the word but she refused to reprimand herself.

Bernie tried to breathe deeply so she could get her bearings.

’’I think the three of us should have some tea and talk, hm?’’

Serena felt herself nod curtly and as Bernie did the same. The brunette hoped that as she reached her she would take her hand, as was her habit, one she refused to break, even when they’d had a tiff. Instead, Bernie just stared without seeing and followed the other woman inside, not once turning to see if Serena was coming.

* * *

 

As she sipped on her tea, Serena was losing all hope that someone would end the infernal silence that had descended on the three of them since the minute the tray was brought in. They were seated in what Serena correctly assumed was the woman’s private sitting room, somewhat removed from the main area of the hotel proper. She looked around surreptitiously and realized her tastes and that of the mystery blonde were almost identical. Warm colours dominated, and the homeyness of the place was a pure balm for the soul.

Suddenly, the door opened and a little girl no more than four years old scampered inside, hurtling at great speed towards their host. She expertly managed to climb onto the woman’s lap and wind her tiny arms around her neck. Only then did she notice the guests and hid her face behind blonde locks.

The woman smiled fondly and caressed the child’s equally golden hair.

’’Darling, we have visitors. Would you like to say hello?’’

The girl let her shy nature win over and shook her head no. The woman smiled.

’’I’m sorry, she’s not usually like this. But sometimes...’’ she stopped herself and her face took on a sad expression.

’’Darling, come on, let’s get you to Nanny and she can get you a snack.Hm?’’

The little girl nodded and as she looked up her eyes found Serena’s. Serena was struck by the similarities between the child and their host. The girl was a thing of beauty as was her mother. The girl’s face lit up in a smile and she hopped off her mother’s lap and onto Serena’s in a heartbeat.

’’Oh, darling, no-’’

’’It’s quite alright, if it doesn’t bother you?’’

’’No, of course not, but...She does have this forward way about her and not everyone is as obliging as you.’’

’’I don’t mind at all. Now, what’s your name, little one?’’

The girl looked up and her hazel-coloured eyes sparkled.

’’Adeline.’’

’’Well, Adeline, my name is Serena. Say, would you like me to take you to have a little snack. Your mother and this lady over here have a lot to talk about, I should think?’’

’’Really, Ms Campbell, there’s no need, Nanny should be coming to get her any moment now.’’

’’I really don’t mind.’’ She looked up, making sure Bernie got the message. She really didn’t mind, She was upset, of course, and maybe the explanation that came afterwards would make her angry but she realized that she had no business being the third wheel in this reunion, whatever it may all be about.

’’Okay, then...I...thank you. Oh, I probably should have introduced myself before all this. Pippa Andrews.’’

She held out a perfectly manicured hand and Serena took it. Somehow, even if she wanted to, she felt like she could hold no resentment for this woman who clearly held some part of Bernie’s former life in her grasp.

’’Bernie, I have the keys to our room. Once Adeline's had her snack and I settle her with the Nanny, I’ll head up there.’’

Bernie managed a tiny smile and a nod. Serena tried not to let the lack of emotion in that smile get to her. She knew Bernie. Bernie would explain in her own time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so - don't panic. I would NEVER do anything as disgusting as break up our lovely Berena. But, this story does need some drama so I had to contribute ;) I have also recently fallen headfirst into a different fandom. Namely, some of you may have recognized who the character of Pippa was modeled after. For those of you who haven't - the recent viewing of the s01e10 of The Worst Witch (2017) made me absolutely fall in love with Amanda Holden's character Pippa Pentangle. She is a glamorous, sassy witch in magenta who speaks her mind and is so effin clearly in love with her former best friend/current nemesis Hecate Hardbroom(who is also badass in her own right, but we shall get to her later). So, even though the Pippa in my story isn't a witch (obviously-I'm not that AU:D), I had to use her exact beauty(can you tell I just love Amanda Holden?;)) and that exact type of character and put it into my story. I thought I'd just give you some insight into my creative process. I really hope you like this chapter and what follows :)  
> xoxo  
> Tasha


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in as many days?!?! Wow, I surprised even myself. ;) Luckily, work was less busy and real life too boring so I simply had to indulge in a bit of good old-fashioned escapism ;)  
> I hope you enjoy, and remember-feedback is love! :)  
> xoxo  
> Tasha

 

Bernie remembers it as if it was yesterday. Mother and Father had left her behind to go visit their closest friends whose daughter had just been born. Bernie had been four at the time and had wanted, with the petulance of an infant and sense of entitlement of a grown-up to meet the new addition to their family. For Mr and Mrs Andrews were indeed an extended part of the Wolfe household.

Bernie’s own parents were a bit lacking in the ’’know-how-to-properly-care-for-children’’ department thus often leaving Bernie alone for longer periods of time. She grew up surrounded by butlers, maids and general household staff for company.

Martha and Anthony Andrews, however, were her parents’ polar opposites and often invited her over to their home for the summer holidays which her own parents used to travel around the world.

She would relish Christmases spent with them next to a  warm fireplace. All her favourite treats spread in front of her as far as the eye can see and her every whim catered to. Anthony would teach her all about bugs – as a  child, bugs were her infinite obsession. Martha loved to sing her to sleep and it was through her that she grew to love the piano and the violin, listening her fill of Vivaldi and Beethoven every summer and every winter – at Wolfe Manor her parents liked to minimize the level of noise, or so it had been explained to her.

The Andrews family lived next door and Bernie knew it. Goal in mind, she set out towards their home, easily overlooked by the cackle of servants peppering the household.

As she reached the gates, she swung them open tersely, an unfamiliar feeling boiling in her tiny chest. Later on, she would easily categorize her actions as those borne of jealousy. Because as far as Bernie the four-year-old knew, Martha and Anthony were her true parents. Biology may well be what it was, but love is not engendered or guaranteed. Berenice’s soul was heavy as she trudged up the stairs and straight onto the first floor of the house, knowing that that’s where the baby’s room had been set up. She knew that the grown-ups were in the garden, she could clearly hear their chatter even from that high up and she was satisifed by the noticeable lack of staff.

She peered through the semi-open door and spotted the crib. She walked right up to the bed next to it, climbed up and peered in, ready to hate the creature in it with all her might.

But, instead, she was met with a sight she’d never be able to forget. A tiny head of shockingly blonde hair looked up at her with chocolate coloured eyes the size of saucers. Bernie’s forehead crinkled in thought. Was she still feeling angry? She rumaged through her mind looking for all the rage and pent up screams but couldn’t find any. She felt like she couldn’t really bring herself to search further. She reached into the crib, not really knowing why and soon felt the miniscule tug on her index finger, as the baby had quite steadfastly attached her own tiny hand to it.

On that day, a spell had been cast and Pippa Annabelle Andrews and Berenice Grizelda Wolfe had become inseparable.

* * *

 

Years along the line,Bernie still spent her holidays with the Andrews family, only now it was a true family affair, the girls being doted on like no other children had ever been doted on before.

 They grew out of play-clothes into school unifrms and jeans rather quickly, and soon, Bernie was 17 looking awkward and too tall - or so she thought, and Pippa was thirteen going on fourteen, a beauty in bloom such as Bernie had never seen before. Unbeknownst to Bernie, Pippa had been painfully aware of her own budding physical distinctions, as they had affected her in a way she was too scared to tell Bernie about. So, she kept quiet, smiled awkwardly at compliments coming from every adult and the snide remarks of jealous girls she went to school with, always clinging to her Berenice for support. Support Bernie would give out in spades.

There was nothing that could separate the two girls. Until life interfered.

* * *

 

’’Berenice!’’

No one other than her father and Pippa called her Berenice and it brought on a fresh wave of mourning. She hugged herself tighter and kept staring out the window, not acknowledging her friend.

The bed dipped beside her and she felt the familira slide of long blonde locks across her shoulders. Pippa had rested her cheek on the nape of her neck. Despite wanting to be left alone, Bernie felt immediately comforted.

’’I can’t believe they’re gone.’’

Those were the first words she’d uttered since finding out about her parents’ car accident a week prior. Selfishly, she wished she didn’t care. Spent the better part of her life up to that point _believing she didn’t_ care. But it just hurt so much she had no choice but to completely shut down.

During the funeral she’d met a lot of her extended family, most of whom she knew only from Christmas and birthday cards. Her aunt was coming from America to take her to live with her, and Bernie decided cutting all ties with the Andrews family and Pippa especially was the best way to go about things, so it would hurt less later.

’’I came because Daddy wanted me to give you this.’’

She handed her an envelope, crisp and white, the hard edges almost razor-sharp, imprinting into the tender skin of Bernie’s palm.

’’What is it?’’

’’I don’t know. But he looked rather pleased with himself, so it must be good news.’’

Bernie frowned at some underlying sentiment those words carried but had no strength in her to question Pippa about it. Instead she tore the letter open and scanned the contents.

’’Oh my god...’’

’’What, what is it?’’

Bernie felt tears flow down the sides of her face and turned to look at her best friend, smiled tentatively.

’’I get to live with you. You parents have officially adopted me. This is my aunt’s letter of agreement and the signed papers.’’

The look on Pippa’s face was one she would remember for the rest of her life. The look of abject horror and rejection.

* * *

 

It had been two months since she’d officially become a member of the Andrews family, and she hadn’t seen Pippa more than it was strictly necessary. She seemed to run at the first sight of her, giving her the cold shoulder almost every time they were in the same room.

’’I’m sorry, darling, she’ll come round. She just isn’t used to being a sibling. Girls especially, who are only children and then find themselves with a  brother or sister usually tend to act out. Soon you’ll be right as rain.’’

Martha sounded all too convinced this was just a phase her daughter would grow out of, but Bernie was far from sure of it. In fact, she believed this to be something else entirely, and not a simple case of sibling rivalry.

* * *

 

’’Why won’t you talk to me? Are you angry with me?’’

’’No, Berenice. Now, if you would kindly leave, I have a piano recital in a week and I need to practice.’’

’’We used to practice together.’’

’’Things change, _Wolfe_.’’

In that second she witnessed a mask of utter indifference fall squarely on Pippa’s lovely face. The voice in which she spoke sounded eons older than her fourteen short years.

’’And don’t forget for a second that you are just that - a Wolfe, not an Andrews. Lately, you seem to have been slipping.’’

The words hit Bernie her like a stone and her stomach dropped, her eyes filling with tears she’d tried her hardest to stop from falling.

’’You don’t mean that.’’

Calmly, and without even a flutter of her long eyelashes, Pippa turned and made the first eye contact in two months. She smiled a plastic smile, ill-fitting on her porcelain-perfect face.

’’Oh, I can assure you I do. Now please leave.’’

Dazed and grief-stricken, Bernie backed away, heading for the door. As she was about to shut it behind her, she briefly caught glimpse of something which made her blood run cold. She quietly walked back into the room.

Finally the long sleeves during the summer made sense. As the girl was prepping for her piano rehearsal, she’d allowed herself the freedom of rolling them up. The sight of that assortment of colourful bruises blared like a foghorn in Bernie’s mind.

’’Care to explain this, Pip?’’

She gently lifted one of the arms in question, from her position behind Pippa. She could feel her friend freeze and slowly tug away the limb in question.

’’Who was it? If it was that Edwards boy, I’ll make him pay, you just bloody well see if I don’t.’’

’’Let it go, Berenice. Please?’’

’’Pippa, someone has been hurting you! Are there other bruises?’’

Pippa simply looked away and pulled her arms around her torso.

’’If you don’t tell me, I’ll go to your father, and have him  deal with it.’’

The force with which Pippa turned and snapped her head up made Bernie think of very painful whiplash. But then, right there, in that one movement and in the unadulterated fear in her would-be-sister’s eyes, she knew the truth.


	21. Chapter 21

 

''I never thought I'd see you again, Berenice.I'm sorry I haven't tried to contact you, I...I believed – still believe really – that you'd be better off without me in your life. Havoc seems to be the only thing I bring with me.''

''Pip, look at me, please. Have I ever, in my entire life, shown you that I would ever do anything else than what was best for you? If so, tell me when, because all these years, I've been racking my brain for an answer to the question as to how I could have changed your decision to disappear the way you did.''

Pippa slid off the chair she was seated in and knelt by Bernie's feet, gently taking her hands in her warm grip. Bernie felt incredibly comforted by the gesture.

''I was born into luck, you know? You were always there to take care of me, even and especially when I had no idea to do with myself so i tried to push you away as hard as I could. You were the sister I never had. My confidant and saviour. And I felt, after...everything that happened...I was done ruining your life. So I left. I had to leave so you'd never again be pulled back by my bad decisions and have those decisions drag you into the same pit of despair I'd always struggled getting out of. I know you want to remember me as this spritely little thing,permagrin plastered on her face,but – and you know this as well – there is so much more to me than that. It was dark in here, Berenice.''

As she placed a palm on chest Bernie felt her own tighten beyond repair.

''Oh, Pip...we were warriors, you and I. Been through so much together. Don't  you know you've saved me just as many times as you say I helped you? You were my safe haven.''

Pippa let out a tiny sob, shutting her eyes, her grip on Bernie's hands on the verge of painful.

''Come here.''

Pippa almost leapt off the floor and into Bernie's arms.

* * *

**_Flashback_   
**

''Jesus, Pippa...how...how long has he...he hasn't tried to-''

She couldn't even bring herself to end the question, but luckily, Pippa shook her head slowly.

''I think he wants to, though. ''

''What?''

''That's why he hits me. Because he want to stop himself from...doing something else. I see him looking at me when he thinks I can't see.''

Bernie for once wished Pippa was a little less observant. No such luck, as she had always been the brains of both their families.

''How long?''

Pippa looked down at the floor.

''Pip? Tell me.''

''It doesn't happen that often. Only when he's had a particularly stressful day at the office. ''

''When did it start?''

''My eleventh birthday. I spilled some tea on my new dress and he lost it. At least, that's what I thought was the reason. I was more cautious after that and I soon realized...none of it was actually my fault.''

''Bloody hell..''

Bernie was overwhelmed, had no idea what to do.

''Please don't tell him anything. You'll just make it worse. Soon, you'll be going off to uni anyway, and it won't matter.''

Bernie's eyes locked with Pippa's.

'Uni? You think I'm going and leaving you behind with that monster? No...no.''

Calmly and without hesitation, Pippa replied.

''You most certainly are. Soon I will be out of here too and joining you and we will be safe. But I will not put my mother through any kind of scandal, or put you in any danger. Because all it would do would put a mark on your back. He is your legal guardian until you turn eighteen, and we will keep up appearances until then. ''

''Oh, really? And what happens if he...if he-''

''He won't. I'll make sure of it.''

''He could end up killing you.''

The fear in Pippa's eyes was so vivid Bernie had to envelop her in a hug. But, even like that, shaking like a leaf, Pippa was adamant.

''He won't, Berenice. Don't  worry, please.''

* * *

 

''You told me not to worry that day, Pip. ''

''I honestly thought I could handle it on my own. And instead...You handled it. The fact it all went downhill was on me.''

As Bernie was about to reply, they were interrupted by a tall, dark-haired woman entering the sitting room.

''Pippa, I'm a little early but I-''

She stopped in  her tracks as she saw Bernie.

''Oh, I...I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were entertaining, else I'd never have burst in like this.''

Bernie watched as Pippa shot like a bulet towards the woman, stopping her from leaving.

''Bess, hello! Of course, I hadn't forgotten you were on your way, it's just that I was chatting with Berenice here, she and I go way back.''

As Pippa continued to explain her presence, Bernie observed the way Pippa's cheeks were flushed and how the pitch of her voice had gone up ever so slightly, just like it used to do back when they were children and she would try and make small talk with Brian Johnston whom she had the biggest crush on. Nor did she miss the way Elizabeth's eyes darted from her to Pippa's face nervously, her hands clasped together in an act typical of a bad case of nerves.

''Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so silly. Elizabeth, this is Berenice. Berenice, this is Elizabeth...Bess. She is my best friend. She's a doctor, she was here with me when I gave birth to Adeline.''

The look of pure adoration in Pippa's eyes as she stared at the woman was almost too painful to watch, especially as the good doctor seemed completely oblivious to it, blind to see it through her own veil of worship for Pippa.

''Oh, a doctor. What kind?''

'' GP, with a few rotations in Obstetrics under my belt. I'm here today to check up on Adeline. ''

''Yes, the poor darling was feeling a bit under the weather. She should be with Nanny now, unless...''

Pippa's face clouded over visibly and Bernie couldn't help but wonder what that was about. Bess seemed to know just what was on her mind, nodding curtly.

''I'm sure he's not back yet, it's only early. I'll check her over and let you know how I find her. I'll be quick about it.''

''Bess, you don't have to rush, I-''

''I know. I just...it's best that way. Berenice, it was a pleasure.If you'll excuse me.''

As the door closed after the woman, Bernie turned to Pippa, a question on her face Pippa refused to acknowledge, reminding her instead of Serena.

''We have plenty of time to talk later. Now, I think you should see to your partner. I do believe the impressions she was left with wasn't of us as siblings but rather something else altogether.''

Bernie nodded.

''I know. But I also know her, she would never accuse me of anything until she knew for sure what was going on. When she said she was going to be waiting for me in our room, she meant she would be waiting for an explanation. So, I'll be heading over  there now. But, Pip...we still have a lot to talk about, okay?''

''Crystal clear, Berenice. And Berenice? I'm so very glad to see you.''

'Me too, Pip. You have no idea.''

On that note, she turned and left to find Serena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with the story, guys! I promise it connects rather nicely with what is coming next ;) Also, Bess is a modified, my AU version of Hecate Hardbroom of The Worst Witch(2017), but I couldn't leave her name - Hecate just doesn't fit in a real world AU - as I did for Pippa(Pentangle) so I allowed myself a bit more poetic freedom;)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> xoxo  
> Tasha


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day??? Well, my muse was generous, what can I say? :)  
> Enjoy and, as always, I would love to hear what you think! :)

Serena's nervous pacing back and forth across the length of their room was  a constant reminder to her that she was getting more agitated by the minute. As she heard the sound of footsteps and Bernie entering, her eyes welled without warning.

''Bernie?''

Bernie took one look at the state Serena was in and ate up the short distance between them in two quick strides, hugging her tightly.

''Oh, darling, I know....it isn't what you think, I promise...I promise...shh...breathe now. Breathe.''

Serena's heart had gone erratic, her whole body shaking with fear and now relief. She knew for a fact Bernie would never lie to her and had only been waiting for her to come back and reassure her. Now that she had, her body was retroactively reacting to all the emotional turmoil.

Bernie let her hands slide soothingly across the expanse of Serena's back, nudging them both slowly towards the four poster bed.

''Come on, darling, let's lie down for a while.''

''I'm...I'm sorry, I just...''

For some reason Serena found herself unable to form a coherent sentence.

''It's okay, love, close your eyes, let's rest.''

Serena nodded and let her fears push her further into Bernie's chest, the blonde's warm, comforting arms lulling her to sleep within seconds.

* * *

 

Bernie felt the slide of Serena's palm across her cheek and smiled.

''Hello, sleepyhead. Looks like we were both truly knackered, we've been asleep for nearly two and a half hours.''

Bernie's eyes widened in disbelief.

''Wow...''

''Indeed...I just, before we even get up, I have to apologize for my...outburst.''

Bernie smiled fondly and pulled her in for a kiss.

''No need. It was a misunderstanding.I should be sorry for not reassuring you immediately...I guess I was just shocked into numbness for a while there.''

''I just want to tell you that I never actually believed you would...it's just that even imagining the possibility paralyzed me.''

''I know...and I'm so sorry you had to go through it....''

Serena waved her worries away and smiled comfortingly.

''But now, Major...the more important issue - do you want to talk about what really happened?''

Bernie looked up, awe and relief in her gaze.

''Like you wouldn't believe.''

Serena nodded.

''Tell me.''

* * *

 

''It was her father?''

''Yes. And I was so angry with myself for not seeing it sooner.''

Serena held her closer at the sound of immense guilt in her voice.

''You couldn't have known. Far as I can see, she did her best to hide the bruises and just wanted to alienate you in order to save you. Of course you'd be blind to what was really going on if you were an emotional mess of your own at the fact that your best friend and sister was completely shutting you out. It's not your fault, sweetheart.''

''Thank you. But I still feel like if only she'd told me sooner the outcome would have been completely different.''

Serena was afraid to ask, but heard in Bernie's countenance she would have to nudge her for the rest of the story.

''And that was...?''

Bernie pulled away slightly and wound her arms around her stomach.

''I was at Uni, it had been two months since I started. I spent my days between classes and worrying about Pip and Martha. I had no idea what he could do to them. But, Pip insisted I leave and so, like an idiot, I did. ''

Serena felt the need to hug her but realized that's the last thing Bernie wanted in that moment. Her mind was back in time. Where she was then, she was alone and helpless and so very, very young. Regressing into such a state must have felt awful, but Serena knew she had to let her if she was to come through to the other side unscathed.

''One Friday evening, I came back for the weekend and...the entire house was plunged in darkness. My heart was in my throat. Normally, there'd be servants milling about and Martha was usally hosting her bridge night on Friday...''

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

The dark never scared Bernie but that night, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The house was empty and she couldn't for the life of her think of a reason why. They knew she was coming, she'd spoken to  Martha that morning.

Eventually, she ended up in the main kitchen area. For some reason it had not been plunged into darkness like the rest of the house, but instead the mellow lamps were on, the remnants of a meal on the big oak table. Then she heard sounds coming from the wine cellar.

Heart beating furiously, she rushed down, fearing what she might find inside. The sight she encountered at the bottom of the stairs was one she would carry with her always.

Pippa sat, her back to the wall, in a pool of rapidly spreading crimson liquid clutching a broken bottle like a lifeline, her wide eyes landing on Bernie as soon as she entered.

''Berenice...help me.''

But Bernie could only stare at the lifeless body of Anthony Andrews, the vivid slash of red on his throat taunting her.

* * *

 

Serena tried not to react, her gut clenching in sympathy, her eyes threatening to tear up again.

''He had let all the servants have the night off and Martha had visited a friend instead of hosting the bridge game. Pippa was having supper in the kitchen when he came in and asked her to bring him a Merlot from the wine cellar. And then he followed her in.''

Serena now realized she had no strenght left to let Bernie sit hugging herself so she scooted closer and let the blonde cocoon herself in her waiting arms.

''He finally broke and wanted to do what I feared most of all...and she reacted. She took the Merlot, smashed it against the brick wall and threatened him with the shards. When he just laughed at her and lunged for the glass, she just...reacted, Serena. She stabbed him and staggered back...''

''He'd have bled out within seconds of a wound like that.''

''Yes...and I...''

Serena nodded knowingly.

''You helped her.''

''Yes. I told her to go have a bath, instructing her to give me her clothes when she was done, so I could burn them. While she was bathing, I went to the cleaning supplies cupboard and used the industrial strength bleach to clean up the blood. I took an old motorcycle tarp we had lying around in  the shed to wrap the body in and placed him in the boot of my car. I was actually surprised at my own strength. I guess the fear and the adrenaline rush it caused helped.''

She fell silent as the words left her lips at an alarming rate, feeling like an enormous burden had been lifted off her shoulders at having shared the secret with Serena.

''What did you do later?''

I drove him to an empty lot I knew of from back when Pippa and I used to go hang out there with some of my school mates. I thanked the heavens it had been raining heavily so the ground was soft. I...I burried him as deep as I could. And then I went back to the house so we could set our stories straight. Later on,he'd been declared missing and far as I know, his putrid body is still where I buried it.''

Serena nudged her chin up so they could lock eyes.

''Have I ever told you you're a hero?''

''Serena, I am anything but a hero.''

''You're my hero. And you are Pippa's as well. The one who knew her and helped when no one else would. You are simply lacking a cape.''

Bernie barked out a laugh despite her mood and settled deeper in Serena's embrace.

''Lot of good it did her. I persuaded Martha to let me have her, to have her stay with me, said I knew it would be best for her to be away from the place that reminded her so much of her father. Didn't take much convincing, the woman was  a mess. But when we left, and settled in our new flat, and she'd started going to a new school, she got in with a bad crowd. It started with a few fags and a beer, and ended with a drug dealer boyfriend. She couldn't cope, Serena. At nights I could hear her sobbing so hard she couldn't breathe. And she wouldn't let me help. Two years of this hell, she fell pregnant. Four months along, I found her in a pool of her own blood. She'd lost the baby, two days after she'd decided to get clean and keep it. The day after she was discharged from the hospital, she was gone. And I haven't seen her since.''

''Oh, darling, I can't imagine how you must have felt.''

''Like I'd lost my best friend, sister and child in one fell swoop. I spent years looking for her, Serena. There wasn't a single day I didn't think of her. But at one point I just had to admit she just didn't want to be found. I had to hope that was the reason, and that she wasn't lying dead in a ditch somewhere.''

Bernie's voice was steady, but the tears still ran their course across her cheeks, landing on Serena's shirt. The brunette lightly stroked through Bernie's messy curls, sooting and chasing away the fretting.

''Now you know, love. She's alive and well. And you have a lifetime ahead to reconnect.''

Instead of replying, Bernie tightened her arms around Serena's waist and Serena felt her nod.

''Shall we shower and get dressed for supper?''

Bernie smiled at the wonderful voice she would never get tired of.

''Yes, let's.''

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Serena had picked the bed-and-breakfast based on the few photos she found on the website and now she realized they didn’t quite do it justice. In true Cotswolds style the building itself was quaint and inviting and the attached gardens and the fruit orchard which sprawled in the back of the estate were magnificent to behold, especially when blanketed in snow.

The indoor area was diverse. There was a common dining space draped in rich, heavy brocades, a swimming pool and sauna, a library and a playground/daycare center for the little ones.

It was in the dining area that she found Bernie, seated at the nearest available table, deep in conversation with Pippa. Just as she was about to leave and give them just that bit more privacy before she entered their sibling bubble, Pippa spotted her and her eyes lit up as she waved her over.

Serena smiled, unable to resist the radiant grin Pippa was sporting.

‘‘Serena, we’ve been waiting for you!’’

‘‘Have you? I just thought you’d have a lot to talk about right now, and I didn’t want to intrude.’’

‘‘Nonsense. Bernie, tell her that now that we’ve found each other again, she is my sister as well.’’

Bernie smiled and nodded.

‘‘There’s no escaping this one, Serena, so you better get used to it.’’

‘‘Indeed. Now, I must tend to some of my errands, you ladies should enjoy your supper. Adeline is getting ready for bed now, but tomorrow, I’d like you to meet her properly.’’

They were interrupted by one of the serving girls.

‘‘Miss Andrews, Mr. Hersh is home. He told me to come and fetch you. He’s in your study.’’

Serena could see Pippa flinch, but cover it quickly with another one of her smiles, this one a bit plastic and laminated around the edges. Her danger radar beeped, and she oh so hated the sound.

‘‘Of course, Lilly, tell him I’ll be right there.’’

She turned back to Bernie and Serena, an apologetic look in her eyes.

‘‘Daniel, my husband. You’ll get to meet him, tomorrow as well, I should think. Duty calls I’m afraid. I shall see you in the morning then?’’

‘‘Of course.’’

‘‘Thank you Pip.’’

One last smile and fond look at Bernie and Pippa was off.

* * *

 

‘‘Bernie…’’

‘‘I know..’’

‘‘Should we…do some re-con?’’

‘‘Not just yet. Let’s meet the little bugger before coming to a full, informed conclusion.

The words may have been innocent but the look of raw anger in Bernie’s eyes wasn’t. It said: I’m damned if I’m almost going to lose her again to another abusive prick.

Serena couldn’t agree more.

* * *

 

Next morning at breakfast, they were seated at the same table and as Bernie was about to help herself to a plate of waffles and fruit, she heard Serena call Adeline’s name. The girl’s reply was characteristic to any child of Pippa’s.

‘‘Serena!’’

The little girl let go of her Nanny’s hand and ran to Serena. Much like the day before, she expertly climbed onto her lap, her tiny arms going round the brunette’s neck.

Serena smiled into the child’s hair and turned them so they were both facing Bernie, nodding to the Nanny in greeting.

‘‘Hello little one.’’, said Bernie, still in awe of the child’s existence. Adeline turned, her wide eyes now even bigger as she observed this new person in her life.

‘‘Hello. Mummy said you are my Auntie. Are you really?’’

‘‘Bernie’s eyes welled up at the words and she nodded slowly.

‘‘Yes, I am darling.’’

Now even more intrigued, Adeline scrambled down from Serena’s lap and onto Bernie’s.

‘‘My, my, you are your mother’s carbon copy, aren’t you?’’, said Bernie, more to Serena than the child.

‘‘And when will Mummy be joining us, darling?’’, said Serena.

At the words, Cybill, the Nanny, spoke up.

‘‘She asked me to tell you she’s terribly sorry, but she is having another one of her migraine bouts and won’t be able to join you. She always has them this time of year, she says it has to do with the brightness of the snow. She said I was to bring Adeline and if you were amenable, leave her with you for the duration of the morning?''

Serena let Bernie process the words and answered Cybill’s question.

‘‘Of course, we would love to take her for the morning.’’

‘‘Very well, Miss. I’ll be in the kitchens should you need me.’’

‘‘Thank you, Cybill.’’

‘‘Have a good day, Miss.’’

* * *

 

Adeline between them, holding their hands, they trudged the deep snow, about a quarter of a mile into the garden. They swung her back and forth, the child giggling with pure glee every time the momentum picked up.

Later on, they let her go on ahead and she started gathering a bunch of snow to form the base for a snow man.

‘‘Serena, Auntie Berenice, come help!’’

‘‘We’ll be right there, darling!’’

She continued in a softer voice.

‘‘Migraine my ass.’’

‘‘My thoughts exactly.’’

‘‘Perhaps we should pay her a visit.’’

‘‘What if the he’s there?’’

‘‘Cybill told me as we were leaving that he left for the day, doesn’t know when he’ll be back.’’

‘‘Good. Somehow, even without knowing what in the world is truly going on, I just rather have him far away.’’

‘‘Yes, but…we do know what’s going on, don’t we? I mean, it’s text book abuse. I just have to determine to what degree, and then I’ll deal with him.’’

‘‘Bernie…’’Serena began, but Bernie stopped her with one hand in the air.

‘‘I know that tone, Serena. I know. No hasty conclusions until all is confirmed.’’

‘‘Good. Now, I believe we have a snowman to build.’’

* * *

 

On their way back, they were closer to the servant’s entrance and decided to take a shortcut so they would deliver a fairly freezing but excited Adeline back to her Nanny quicker. But just as they were about to bee-line it for the door, Bernie caught sight of the tall, dark-haired woman she’d been introduced to the day before.

’’Elizabeth! Hello. ’’

The woman turned,a miniscule, but still noticeable  ’’deer in headlights’’ look on her face. The sigh of relief upon seeing it was just the two of them and Adeline wasn’t missed by either Serena or Bernie.

’’Why the doctor’s bag? Adeline’s feeling 100 per cent, Pippa told me yesterday at supper.’’

’’Oh, I...I was just...’’

Bernie leaned to one side so Serena could take Adeline from her arms, but instead the child wriggled and slid onto the ground, running off to Elizabeth.

’’Bess!! Can we play now? Yesterday you promised!! And you said you would read to me! I have sooooo many new books, Mummy got them for me! Come one, you promised, pleeease? You never come round these days, I miss you!’’

As Adeline clung to her skirts, Bernie saw an expression on Bess’s face that she would never be able to forget. Pain and immense love all rolled into one.

Bess slid down to Adeline’s eye level, smiling a bright smile Bernie was sure was reserved especially for her and brushed away some of the melting  snow from her blonde curls.

’’I know, I miss you too, Adie,love, but right now...’’she looked up at Bernie, an indecipherable, imploring look on her face. ’’Right now I have to go see Mummy.’’

’’Is Mummy sick?’’

Bess looked up at Bernie again, her eyes almost screaming for help, saying things her lips wouldn’t dare utter.

’’Yes, darling, she is. But I’m going to make her all better, I promise.’’

’’Serena, could you take Adeline to Cybill, please?’’

Serena’s eyes darted back and forth between the two women and nodded, Adeline already hearing the words and stretching her arms towards the brunette.

Soon as the child was out of earshot, Bernie turned towards Bess, a million questions in her eyes.

’’What is going on, Elizabeth?’’

The woman’s eyes shut under what Bernie now realized was a ton of emotional burden and sagged against the wall. Bernie continued.

’’This morning she couldn’t come down to breakfast because she said she had a migraine. But it’s not true, is it?’’

Bess sighed, now seemigly giving up the pretense completely. She looked up at Bernie, two large tears making their way across her cheeks.

’’No...it isn’t.’’

’’I think we should go talk to her now, don’t you?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	24. Chapter 24

Pippa frowned at her reflection in the fogged up bathroom mirror. There was definitely something about her that was off today. Well, apart from the usual ''husband'' and wife ''issues''. She sighed and bit down hard on her lip as she unwound the bath towel and tried to staunch the renewed blood flow coming from the imprint on her rib cage.

As she heard the door to her bedorom open and close she shut her eyes against the pain and took a deep breath before calling out to Bess.

’’I’ll be right there.’’

As no reply was forthcoming, she assumed Bess had settled down on the setee to wait and prep the gauze as was their gruesome custom. One day, she would make it up to her. Away from him, away from each and every mess she’d ever caused.

She exited the bathroom in a slightly better state than she’d entered it and immediately went to undo the sash on her robe, eager to get to the salve she knew Bess always brought with her.

’’Pip?’’

She startled at the voice and pulled the fabric closed securely around her body.

’’Berenice, what are you doing here?’’

She’d done it again, the very thing she was trying to avoid, she’d hurt her again. It was bad enough Bess was submitted to this hell, but now Berenice?

’’I-...I thought I told Cybill to let you and Serena know I won’t be able to see you today?’’

’’Pippa, you need to sit down.’’

She felt faint, but still refused to listen to the soft, warm lilt of Bess’s voice, which was a first for her.

It wasn’t until she felt the woman’s soothing touch settle around her waist and she was being guided into a sitting position that she looked down at the now rather painful source of discomfort. She had bled through her robe.

In a haze, she looked at Bess and noticed the tear marks on her face. Slowly, she lifted a hand to wipe them away but could only go so far when her own blood pressure forced her to drop it and shut her eyes to re-focus her vision.

’’Come on, Pippa, look at me, please?’’

She did, and was vaguely aware of Berenice observing the scene with all too knowing eyes.

’’The bleed is aggravated now that you’ve had a shower, I told you not to take showers right... after.’’

’’I’m sorry, I just...couldn’t not. I felt sick to my stomach.’’

Uneven breaths told her she was beginning to hyperventilate. Bess’s palms settled on either side of her face, she focused. And when Bess’s left hand meandered down to press down soothingly against her diapraghm - the doctor herself synchronizing their breaths - she was able to calm down.

* * *

 

It was worse this time. Bess had a feeling he had finally broken her and couldn’t forgive herself for not doing something sooner. But as these things often go, she’d caved and listened to Pippa’s reasoning, if one could call it that.

And now, another scar to add to the blonde’s collection. Another measure of blood she would carry on her hands for life.

Her stomach protested the thoughts and it was all she could do not to lose her breakfast right then and there.

She snuck a look at Bernie and sighed at the pain she saw in the woman’s eyes. Pain and... oh, such powerful anger. If there was ever anyone who could get Pippa to see sense it would be the two of them combined.

* * *

 

Bernie watched until she couldn’t anymore and turned her stare out the window while Bess dressed Pippa’s wound.

’’Berenice. It’s going to be okay...’’, started Pippa, her voice tiny and insecure.

’’You know, I trusted you the last time you said it, Pip. It was not okay then, and it most certainly isn’t okay now.’’

Blood boiling, hands shaking, Bernie was on the verge of screaming and felt a surreal need to hear Serena’s voice.

’’It’s going to be okay, because this time I have a plan.’’

’’I don’t care. You’re coming with me. You and Adeline.’’

’’Berenice listen to me-’’

’’No. Not this time, Pippa! The last bastard you allowed to do this to you nearly raped you or worse! How on Earth do you think I’m going to let a second one get away with it?’’

Tensions high, neither woman felt like they could back down. It wasn’t until Bess spoke that they even realized she was in the room with them.

’’Pippa, I think maybe you should listen to her.’’

Bernie looked at Bess with gratitude in her eyes and  then back at Pippa. Her phone rang in her pocket just as Pippa was to fight her end of the ring once again. When she answered it, the almost imperceptible, but to Bernie highly recognizable shake in Serena’s voice told her something extremely bad was upon them.

’’Serena?’’

’’I have Adeline, Bernie.’’

’’Oh...Okay, I thought you were going to leave her with the nanny?’’

’’I was but she wanted to show me a book Pippa had bought for her. So she took me to her nursery. ’’

’’Serena, I’m sort of-’’

Serena ploughed on regardless.

’’Oh, believe, me, I know – you’re in the middle of something. And this is me, joining you. Pack Pippa up, we need to leave, as soon as possible.You’re in her room, now aren’t you? Look around? Any pictures of the happy couple anywhere?’’

’’Um...no...’’

’’Well, there is a certain photo of Pippa in Adeline’s room, she knocked it over when she was showing me her stuffed toys. It fell out of the frame and as I bent to pick it up I realized it was folded in half. It was Pippa and another man. Adeline told me it was ’’Daddy’’. Daniel Hersh. Or at least that’s what he calls himself now. Back when I knew him, he was a rather prominent figure in the Committee, and more importantly, Guy Self’s baby brother.I suppose his witness protection record was on a level a bit higher up than we have in our registry, and that’s why Raf didn’t get it along with the others.’’

Bernie felt faint and it was all she could to not to pass out then and there.

’’Okay...okay...I’ll...just give me 15 minutes, we’ll meet back in our room. Don’t let Adeline out of your sight.’’

When Berenice finally felt like she had enough oxygen in her system to keep her brain going, she looked back up at Pippa. And somehow, they were children again,and she was looking at a ten year old Pippa after the cook’s son had been accused of stealing silverware. It was then that she first realized how well she could read her friend. The ten year old knew the boy’s secret and kept it because she wanted to catch him red-handed. The grown up Pippa was doing much the same, only on a  greater scale.

’’Pippa...You know, don’t you?’’

Casting her eyes to the carpet, she nodded. Bess quickly went over to her side, and Bernie could only be glad for the amount of support Pippa seemed to be getting from her best friend. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Bernie wondered whether the women knew just how much their feelings were obvious to everyone but them.

’’I went through the safe in his study about six months ago. He’s so rarely here I could take my time finding out the combination.’’

’’In the end I helped her. I used to be a whiz with mechanics, a safe lock was hardly going to deter me.’’

Now, finally, when some of their secret was out, Bess seemed to straighten slightly, her dark eyes burning with barely concealed hatred for the man who was ruining Pippa’s life.

’’How pathetic is it that he kept a neat little record of his transgressions?’’

Bernie smirked and agreed knowingly.

’’Ego needs pampering, I suppose.’’

Pippa spoke up.

’’ I decided I need to make him stop. Not just for me but for all the others he’d hurt and would hurt in the future.’’

’’Thinking it would be easier, and quicker, I agreed.’’, Bess said, her jaw clenching at all the bad memories flashing in her mind.

’’We couldn’t have known how difficult it would be, Bess.’’

’’What did you plan on doing?’’

Bess replied:

’’Well, if he ever stayed long enough, arsenic. That flew out the window as we realized he only ever came for one thing and one thing only, always unannounced.’’

 She looked at Pippa from the corner of her eye, Pippa almost immediately melding their bodies together in a tight embrace. Cheeks pressed together, she spoke in a murmur.

’’I’m sorry...I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Bess.’’

Bernie approached them slowly, not wanting to be rude and interrupt them brusquely. She put a soothing hand on Pippa’s shoulder.

’’So what was your follow-up plan?’’

Bess looked up from Pippa’s face, the anger on her serious face something Bernie was immensely grateful for.

’’I only just thought of it last week, the fact I have his doctor’s records. But he never stays long enough. I was going to be prepared next time, though.’’

’’What were you going to do?’’

’’He has a history of heart disease.’’

She turned away from Pippa and went to search through her medical bag, pulling out a miniscule vial.

’’One tiny, well timed dose, preferably, right after coitus where his heart was already compromised.’’

Bernie nodded and her eyes flashed appreciatively.

’’Foxglove.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback, as always, received with much appreciation and joy! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while,but this fic is back with another chapter! :) I have been crazy busy, and also kind of stuck with how I wanted this one to play out. But, fortunately, I got my ducks in a row, so to speak and I hope you like what I have for you.

‘‘Serena, calm down, I can hear you thinking.’’

‘‘Sorry.’’

Bernie felt her shuffle closer and wrapped her arm more securely round her waist.

‘‘It’ll be fine. It’s not our first rodeo.’’

‘‘But it is the most important one. The thing is...’’

‘‘There’s something big on your mind isn’t there?’’

Serena smiled at the words, fondness for the way Bernie knows her inside and out seeping through the seriousness of the situation.

‘‘Indeed. Not necessarily bad, though, if we can make it work for us.’’

Bernie shifted under the sheets and turned sideways, propped up on her elbow. Serena continued.

‘‘He’s only just gone which means he won’t be back that soon. Which also means we have time to think how we want to handle this. We could...’’

Bernie felt that Serena was hesitant not because she was scared but because she thought that Bernie would hate or be angry about whatever it was she was going to suggest.

‘‘Talk to me, Campbell. We don’t have all night...well, we do, but I had kind of hoped talking wouldn’t be a huge part of it, apart from the rather vocal screams of delight, that is.’’

Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Bernie received a weak shove to her shoulder for her troubles, Serena trying desperately to stifle a giggle and failing gloriously.

‘‘This isn’t funny, Berenice, as you well know. We have to make a decision. What I was going to suggest before I was  so rudely interrupted is...I think Daniel Hersh is a bargaining chip.’’

‘‘Go on.’’

‘‘Well, he is a big piece of this internationally corrupt puzzle, and he is clearly still going about his rotten business, no matter the witness protection. I highly doubt the people who gave him said protection would think he was still worth the information if they knew just to what extent he _is still_ operating in his old merry ways. Given the influence he has over the entire Committee – he is more trouble than he is worth. BUT I also think that there would be no way they could get rid of him without making a few ripples. So, who better to deal with him but a rogue vigilante group?’’

‘‘And that would be...us?’’

‘‘Got it in one. Think about it. MI6 could blame it all on this unknown entity, but could also hold off on finding us because it is honestly so very much not in their interest.’’

‘‘But what is in their interest is keeping the members of the program in line and or dead.’’

‘‘Exactly.’’

‘‘And the long con is? For us, I mean?’’

‘‘We’d be given the ‘‘all clear’’ to do as we wished with the ones in our registry and I plan on demanding the registry Hersh was in, since he so clearly wasn’t in the one Raf found.’’

Bernie nodded, as always, so very clearly on the same page.

‘‘So, what’s the next step? ‘‘

Serena swallowed against a lump in her throat.

‘‘Approaching Hanssen. ‘‘

‘‘And expose ourselves?’’

‘‘No, not us. Me.’’

‘‘Serena-’‘

‘‘No, just stop right there. My professional and personal relationship with Henrik was always amicable. He was one of the few people in that place I could call a true friend. Even if he doesn’t agree with my plan, he’d never turn me in. And the fewer names he knows the better. I mean, after all, it was me who dragged you all into a sort of renegade life.’’

Bernie cupped her cheek, her heart beating so fast it almost felt like a hummingbird was nesting in her chest.

‘‘Listen to me, Serena Campbell. We have followed you because we love you. But that doesn’t mean that you made this decision for us. That doesn’t mean that we don’t believe in the cause. It means you’ve opened our eyes to it. Now, I agree, the less he knows, the better. But, I **_am_** coming with you. Have you forgotten, darling? For better or for worse.’’

Serena smiled and stroked her engagement ring.

‘‘Okay.’’

* * *

 

Pippa had been wound tight like a coil since the moment she first laid eyes on Bernie that morning and sleep just wouldn’t come. She was in the kitchen making a cup of tea when Bess, who Serena and Bernie insisted should stay the night for safety reasons, bumped into her with an empty mug of her own.

‘‘Oh! I...I was just going to put the kettle on, get a refill.’’

Pippa felt her insides do a little jig and smiled warmly.

’’Take a seat, there’s plenty in the pot, I’ll pour you some.’’

The doctor sat and stared awkwardly at the marble countertop surface. Pippa frowned at the sight.

‘‘Bess? Are you okay?’’

‘‘Am I not supposed to ask you that?’’

Pippa sighed dejectedly and sat herself on the stool next to Bess.

‘‘Seems like it’s a universal question all round, these days.’’

‘‘Well...I am not okay.’’

‘‘But you will be, Bess.’’

The doctor dared look up and the turmoil and searing devotion Pippa saw in her eyes was enough to render her completely speechless.

‘‘Not until you are.’’

Breath cut short, Pippa felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. Could it be...?

‘‘Bess...I...’’

‘‘You don’t have to say anything. I...I knew how I felt since the very first day that I met you. And I am quite aware of how inconsequential this sort-of-confession is, given the overall gravity of the situation we’re now in and given that you don’t...reciprocate. But, we’re not children, and I figured our friendship could stand the test. I had to tell you so I could keep being there for you. And I will be. Every step of the way.

The blonde felt untethered, almost as if she were floating, and seemed to be able to divest her very essence of its physical form and hover above quite innocently, while trying to process the declaration of love so very Bess-like and wonderful Pippa almost felt like she could die happy then and there. But no, no she couldn’t! Because Bess thought her indifferent. But how on Earth could she be? This wonderful, beautiful, achingly caring and lovely woman had entered her life and almost instantly took it in her grasp. Bess has loved her all this time. And Pippa was beyond herself.

Feeling her joy descend back into its corporeal form, she finally unclenched her lungs and took a deep, revitalizing breath and a sip of her now lukewarm tea.

Looking up, she saw that Bess had her mug in a vice-like grip, her long, dexterous fingers clutching it like a lifeline, eyes focused on a point in the distance, unseeing.

Reaching out, she slowly unwound the woman’s hands from the mug and cocooned them in her own.

‘‘Oh my darling...how could you possibly think I don’t feel the same when ever since I met you I feel like half a person when you’re away?  When you were the only thing keeping me here? When all I can think about right now is dealing with this mess and taking you and Adeline as far away from here as possible?’’

The air in the room was almost palpable and thick with suppressed emotions now being let free. Pippa made the first move as she realized Bess was too far gone, trying too hard not to fall apart.   The blonde’s palm slid up Bess’s back reaching her neck, tangling in her hair. And just like that, Pippa was granted what she’d wanted for so long when Bess turned around to face her, her arms winding round the blonde’s waist, eager lips meeting eager lips, souls finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is love! :)  
> xoxo  
> Tasha ;)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter for you today, to ward away the fact that it is, once again - Monday ;)

 

Pippa, Bess and Adeline safely entrusted to the care of Raf and Morven in the Cotswolds , Fletch, Serena and Bernie made their way to London.

Fletch, who adamantly refused to let the two of them alone to meet Hanssen , was driving, letting Bernie and Serena rest a while in the back seat. The two and a half hour drive was peaceful and mostly contemplative for the three people, and they were all more than grateful. Serena opted to doze for the majority, head pillowed against Bernie’s shoulder, the Major’s arm cradling her gently. Bernie herself faced the window, zoning out and barely noticing the passing scenery, every now and then gripping Serena more securely.

‘‘Have you contacted him already?’’, Fletch asked.

‘‘No. I think it’s best we get to London, rest up a bit and then I’ll make the call. I wanted to have a completely clear head for this. ‘‘

‘‘Fletch nodded, focus already back on the road as Serena felt Bernie nuzzle into her hair.

‘‘You okay, darling?’’

‘‘Yes, I just-...I really need this to go smoothly. For Pippa. And you. I dread the minute you’re in front of Hanssen. The moment he knows it’s you. I honestly couldn’t care less about myself, but…you…I-’’

‘‘You feel just as powerless as before? When Pippa-’’

‘‘Yes. Only, now I  know how to deal with things and there is no fucking way I’m letting that bastard Hersh live.’’

‘‘I know, darling. He is your Robert  Medcalf. Very much not in the same way, but you know what I mean.’’

Bernie smiled through the nerves and took a deep breath. To Serena, she was an open book and the blonde was amazed at how much she loved the feeling.

‘‘Why don’t you try and get some sleep, hm? Let me guard the fear a while?’’

Bernie looked down and nodded, Serena swiftly sitting up, letting Bernie get comfortable in her arms.

* * *

Hanssen’s Belgravia home was always a thing of beauty and Serena remembered how she used to relish the thought of Christmas parties and cocktail evenings he’d hosted and she’d attended with such joy. Now, the imposing edifice simply made her choke up, rethink every single decision she’d ever made.

In the end she felt Bernie’s hand slip into hers and she was grounded. One more deep breath, she released Bernie and rang the bell. Fletch was ordered to wait round the corner with the car, despite his harsh protests.

* * *

 

The knowledge didn’t seem to shake Henrik much. He simply nodded, steepling his fingers in front of his face in his usual thinking pose. Bernie couldn’t help but be reminded of Sherlock Holmes.

‘‘Henrik? ‘‘

His eyes focused on Bernie’s face for a second before they returned to Serena.

‘‘Oh, not to worry, Serena. I’m just processing, you know me. I mean, of course, the thought had crossed my mind that it was you, but without any conclusive evidence – kudos on not leaving any trace behind by the way – I could do nothing. And as you well presume, I wouldn’t even try that hard. For what would be the point?’’

‘‘And now?’’

‘‘Well, I’m assuming you wouldn’t be here just to hand yourself in. I believe this is a negotiation. So…what have you for me?’’

Serena smiled at the warmth and sincerity in the man’s eyes, despite the cold tone with which the words were uttered. She let out a minute sigh of relief.

‘‘We need authority. And we are willing to offer our services in return.’’

By the way Hanssen leaned only slightly forward told Bernie he was more than interested in what Serena had to say, and furthermore that they had been on the same page for a while now.

* * *

 

‘‘Both registries?’’ Fletch asked, breathless with jitters.

‘‘Three. There’s two more other than ours.’’ Bernie answered.

‘‘Conditions?’’

‘‘Target approval.’’

‘‘Final or…?’’

‘‘Yes. But we’ll get to that bridge and re-negotiate if and when necessary.  Besides, much as I like the man, in the end, what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.’’

Fletch and Bernie smiled approvingly at Serena’s words as they piled back into the car headed back to the Cotswalds.

‘‘Have you heard from Raf and Morven?’’

‘‘All quiet on the home front, Bern.’’

‘‘Good.’’

Mind finally back on the image of Daniel Hersh, images of Pippa’s scars flashing in her mind, she grinds her teeth together slightly before letting the huff of anger blossom into prolific planning.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another one(I know it's only a tiny one, but unlike last time, not exactly a fluffy filler one)! :) Hope you enjoy it, and as always,on your way out and if you feel like it - feed the muse;)   
> xoxo  
> Tasha :)

Raf, you and Fletch cover all the exit points. Serena and I will be with Pippa and Adeline will be locked up safely in her room.

‘‘What about me?’’

Bernie turned to an overwrought Bess and sighed, compassion in her heart almost losing the battle against common sense.

‘‘Now, you know we can’t let him see you. The less people that agitate him the better. Stay in Serena’s room, your phone with you. It shouldn’t take long to grab him - I am most certainly not about to let that bastard alone with Pippa longer than necessary. Promise me you won’t do anything stupid. Pippa and Adeline’s lives depend on it.’’

Somehow, Bernie seemed to temporarily misplace the rage that went through her the first time she learned of Serena’s experience with Medcalfe. But right now, she was vividly reminded simply by looking at Bess’s face. She spoke again.

‘‘I’m sorry. I know. _Believe me,_ I know, Bess…but please, tell me you understand?’’

Teeth clenched, eyes wild, complexion paler than ever, Bess nodded sharply.

‘‘Yes. But the minute you-’‘

‘‘You will be the first person I call, as soon as it’s done. You can trust me. Pippa and Adeline are as important to me as they are to you.’’

‘‘I know. Just…’’ swallowing hard, Bess took another fortifying deep breath. ‘‘Just finish it.’’

* * *

Serena grit her teeth in anger before ducking for cover against yet another onset of bullets.

‘‘Bernie, what the fucking hell is happening?’’

‘‘Adeline!’’

Pippa’s terrified voice brought them back to the present and the three women ran to Adeline’s bedroom.

‘‘He knew we were here. Somehow he knew.’’

Serena’s brain was on overtime as she tried to figure out how it could have all gone so terribly wrong.

One look at Bernie and she knew the blonde had an idea as to what happened.

‘‘Later.’’

Serena nodded and within seconds they had gathered Adeline and were on their way to Serena’s room where they knew Bess would be frantic with worry.

‘‘Bess!’’

Adeline screamed for the brunette, her heartbeat so wild Serena could feel it from where she held the child close to her. Pippa followed them in, almost catatonic.

Bess took the child from Serena and huddled closer to Pippa, both women eagerly waiting for some kind of explanation.

A knock on the door took them by surprise.

‘‘Bern,  Boss?’’

A sigh of relief on her lips upon hearing Raf’s voice,  Bernie went to answer it, only to be stopped by Serena, a  painful, questioning fear in her eyes.

 _No_ , Bernie shook her head, silently waving her worry away. _Not Raf_.

The blonde looked so convinced that Serena  took a deep, reviving breath and let Raf in.

‘‘What the bloody hell’s going on??? Morven and I were in the back where you positioned us and all of a sudden it was bloody mayhem!!! Hail of bullets came out of nowhere! We only managed to start moving when they were reloading. Morven took a different route, to Adeline's room. I told her you’d probably have her by now, so when she’s done checking, she should be here. All is quiet now, but…it’s a rather big house, they could be biding their time.’’

In the minute it took for Raf to recount the story, a breathless Morven was back and relieved Adeline was safe. She gently carded her hand through Adeline’s hair and threw an encouraging smile at Pippa and Bess, the three of them now huddled on the bed, too shell-shocked to think properly.

Then, Morven turned to Bernie and Serena.

‘‘What was that?’’

Bernie sighed. Processing the situation was quicker for her mostly because of something that had been bugging her since the day they went to see Hanssen. Even before that, if she was being perfectly honest. Since she was shot.

‘‘Bernie?’’

Serena’s gentle voice carried Bernie out of her whirlwind of thoughts.

‘‘Tell me, darling. Who?’’

Who was it that betrayed them? It was painfully obvious to everyone, but only Bernie had the strength to utter the name.

Taking a deep, shuddery breath, she swallowed against a hot, dry throat.

‘‘Fletch.’’


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back with a new chapter after a loooong while. Things upon stuff upon issues in real life have been pretty adamant about me not having a minute of free time to write these past months. And to be honest, when I did have some time to write, the inspiration just wouldn't come. But now, I hope to be slowly rolling back into the writing of this story which I have most certainly not given up on! :)  
> I hope you like the chapter! :)

’’We need a plan.’’

It was Morven who piped up, hands on hips, eyes wide and expectant. Serena snorted.

‘‘And those always go as planned for us don’t they?’’

Sensing the amount of anger and pure rage in her voice, Bernie shuffled closer, an arm sliding comfortingly across the brunette’s shoulders.

‘Darling, I-’‘

She had no chance to finish her sentence because Serena pulled away from the embrace, and busied herself by checking her ammo. Thus focused, the words just came pouring out.

‘‘Fletch, Bernie. And after we trusted him with everything! After you saved his fucking life! I vouched for him! And he goes ahead and does this! Puts a child’s life at risk like this?!’’

‘‘Serena, I think I know why he did it.’’

‘‘And you think I’m that emotionally compromised not to understand it myself? The kids. Yes. The kids. Well, pardon me for not giving him a pass this time, Berenice. He knew bloody well what he was getting himself into when he chose to leave MI6 and do this. He doesn’t get that get-out-of-jail free card anymore. There simply is no having your cake and eating it, too. Not anymore.’’

Serena knew the pleading look in Bernie’s eyes was not about Fletch. It was for Adeline’s benefit. The girl was whimpering lightly in Bess’s arms, her tiny arms grasping the front of the brunette’s white shirt, Pippa rubbing soothing circles on her back, her face buried in the crook of Bess’s neck.

Serena merely managed to lower her voice and move to the furthest corner of the room. Bernie followed.

Stood in front of the woman, Serena could feel it all rushing back. The close calls no one wanted to talk about, thinking them coincidences. And the greatest close call of all. That gut-shredding moment when she looked into Bernie’s eyes and witnessed as life slowly began leaving her only to seep out onto the concrete of that damned parking garage.

‘‘I don’t take lightly to insults, Bernie. I always make sure it is well known I won’t suffer fools gladly, and Fletch knows it. But this goes so much further than that. He...I...’’

Serena tried to get her trembling under control but failed gloriously. Bernie enveloped her in her arms, and did her best to synchronize their breaths.

‘‘He almost took you away from me, Bernie.’’

Bernie looked at Serena’s teary face, the heat rolling off the woman in waves. She didn’t know what to say, how to make any of it better. She knew very well that this is exactly what she would be feeling had the roles been reversed. The very thought made her light-headedly angry.

Serena peeled herself away from the comfort of Bernie’s lithe form, and ran a hand across her face, coming back to herself, a strategy starting to form.

‘‘Right, this is how it’s going to go. Morven, you’re with me. Raf, I need you to go ahead and clear a path for us.’’

‘‘Serena?’’

‘‘Don’t argue with me on this one, Berenice. You stay here with the girls. They are the priority and you know it. ‘‘

One look at Serena’s now completely calm demeanor told Bernie she wouldn’t be able to change Serena’s mind and nodded sharply, knowing that staying behind was their only option. She had the means and expertise to protect them and Serena was needed out there with Morven and Raf. She witnessed Serena unholster her gun she saw the darkness that flitted across her face and caught the woman’s gaze. Serena swallowed against a lump in her throat at the question in Bernie's eyes.

’’I can’t make any promises, Bernie.’’

Bernie allowed herself the joy of a smile. The joy of knowing Serena and her would always be able to read each other like this. She nodded. She was past the point of caring for Fletch’s life. If that was the price of everyone else’s safety, she wouldn’t bat an eyelid. And Serena...well, she will most definitely be his executioner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! :)  
> xoxo  
> Tasha V.


	29. Chapter 29

Serena’s heart felt like it had climbed up into her throat as she rounded the corner, Morven by her side, equally on edge. Raf had long walked ahead of them, presumably successful in his task, since their path was cleaner than if they’d used Mr. Muscle.

She dared not utter a word, which was fine since Morven was more than adept at reading her orders simply by observing.

She slid along a wall leading to the main hall and gestured for Morven to go around, and use the circular staircase she’d observed leading to the first floor. If all went well, they’d both have their share of rounding up villains and reconvene in the hall proper.

Oddly, the steel of the gun pressing against the small of her back wasn’t the first thing that alerted her to Fletch’s presence. It was his cologne. The same one she gave him for his birthday. And it only served to enrage her more.

’’Adrian. I see your stealth didn’t suffer the same demise as your loyalty.’’

‘‘Serena,-’’

‘‘Save it, there are no words.’’

Her heart going a mile a minute, she contemplated her options. The thing was, he knew them all. All her exit strategies. So, she may well go down in a blaze of glory, she wasn’t well going to allow any further bloodshed of innocents.

‘‘Where are you taking me?’’

He remained silent as they walked towards what she knew was Hersh’s, or rather Self the younger’s office.

Arriving at her originally planned destination, the hall, she braced for impact as she rammed her elbow into Fletch’s ribcage. He vaulted backwards, but only for a moment. Using the momentum of his arms that were pulling them both towards the ground she swung them so she was on top of him, on her back, her right arm going swiftly towards the gun he was still holding against her back.

She knew she was perhaps too late and as good as dead but she had to try. The echoing of the gunshot was a cold shower, nonetheless. She had no idea how to prepare for the pain that was sure to come, but what followed was certainly something she hadn’t expected. The warm liquid drenched the back of her silk shirt and it was only then she realized what had happened. She jumped away from Fletch and was on her feet within nanoseconds.

She turned to see Bernie still pointing a gun at a squirming Fletch.

‘‘Bernie, I…I told you -’’

‘‘I know. It was Bess and Pippa who made me follow you. Bess has a gun, and knows how to use it. I knew I was leaving them in safe hands, even though I was torn.’’

Only then did Serena allow relief to flood her and shakily embraced the blonde.

‘‘Jesus, Serena. If I’d been a second late-’’

‘‘Don’t think about it. We’re alive, we’re okay.’’

There would be time for processing all of it later, they both knew it. Bernie dropped a single soft kiss on Serena’s lips after which they both turned to look at Fletch’s body.

Serena assessed the wound on his abdomen. Unfortunately for him, it was fatal. And they were too far for an ambulance to do anything about it. Unlike Bernie’s, his was untreatable due to lack of opportunity.It would be a long and extremely painful death.

‘‘Bernie…’’

His voice garbled and wet from blood spewing at an alarming rate out of his mouth, he turned pleading eyes to the blonde. She knew what he was asking of her and she was willing to give it to him. A last mercy.

Serena looked away.

As Bernie knelt by his side, she took his hand and smiled sadly, a ball of tears in her tight throat roughening her voice.

‘‘Goodbye, my friend.’’

Having pulled the trigger, Bernie sat back, more numb than ever. The sound of Adrian Fletcher’s dead body hitting the cold marble would be a sound that would haunt her for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)  
> Tasha V.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter before two more(or one larger epilogue)

In the end, it was almost comical how quickly they got to Hersh. Raf had cleansed the way for them at a rapid rate, his strategy-encased brain coming to play at full capacity, bodies dropping around him like flies, while Serena and Bernie walked in a morose haze to their destination. And when they stood in front of the man who'd been Guy Self's second in command, who'd been Pippa's abuser for so long, both women felt like they had no strength left in them to experience any kind of feeling of success.

And yet, what provoked a wave of rage and spurred her into action was the disgustingly condescending tone of the man’s voice. Mock-sweet and innocent, as if he wasn’t to blame for a good percentage of misery inflicted upon thousands of innocents across the globe.

''Serena Campbell, as I live and breathe.''

She smirked without mirth, the fact he knew her face and name already enough to grate on her soul. The anger quickly petered back into indifference and she was grateful. She needed a steady and swift hand.

''Not for long.''

And just like that, matter-of-fact, swiftly and without warning, she'd plunged the pre-prepared syringe into his neck. No bullets for this one, it was too good for him. Bernie stood in the corner of the room with Raf. The three of them watched Hersh's body writhe in eviscerating pain.

It was sort of mist-like, this visual of him on the floor, in clear agony, but completely unable to let out a single cry. More than fitting. This one will definitely not go out with a bang but with a decidedly pathetic whimper, thought Bernie.

‘‘Raf.’’

The very utterance of his name had Raf in motion, already two steps of ahead, as was his custom. Serena felt an emotion knock on her crushed psyche’s door. It was pride for his loyalty and excellence. She allowed herself to feel it.

‘‘Got it, Boss.’’

As he rushed off to get Morven and commence the cleaning process, Serena turned to Bernie.  The Major took a deep breath, hands slightly shaky. Serena quickly grasped them tightly.

‘‘It’s alright, darling. It’s over now. Let’s go get Pippa.’’

Bernie nodded and smiled weakly.

* * *

 

‘‘Henrik, this is non-negotiable. Upon ransacking his office we found a gold mine of information. Information that is worth a lot to you, and I should know. So if you want our help, you’re going to have to work for it. I’m not in this because I like to travel the world. Either give me what I want or you can forget about my help.’’

Henrik sighed and looked up at his friend. And then, after what seemed like an eternity, he nodded.

‘‘Alright, Serena. Full reign it is. A new section. One that does not exist on paper. We can’t well admit to the actual existence of a ‘‘renegade vigilante’’ squad within MI6. Keep the info you have and dole it out as you see fit. But for now, take a little break. Surely after your latest venture you’ve deserved it?’’

Serena sighed in relief. She knew he had to put up a semblance of a fight and that he was on her side. The weight on her shoulders felt that much lighter.

 

 

 


End file.
